The Blue-bs
by ianon2013
Summary: Read the first chapter to find out what this is about. YES! I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER 16 FINISHED AFTER TWO MONTHS! YYYEEESSS!
1. Tangled Up In Blue

Tangled Up In Blue

4/30/2014

**(_AN;_ "Hey Izzy, what kind of crack are you sniffing?" I'm not sniffing any, okay. This is a story that I made when I got bored, then my imagination took over and made this. Don't judge please, ever since I made this, I desperately wanted to publish it, but my mom doesn't have internet... my dad does, so I had to wait till Summer to get to my dad's house in Florida. Anyways, enjoy.)**

It was a normal day for the Chaotix, including Espio the Chameleon. He was sitting at the breakfast table, eating a Blueberry muffin that Isabel left for him, with the other Chaotix members with him at the table eating breakfast. A bite of what he ate got lodged in his throat; he took a swallow of tea to dampen it, he ate more until it was gone then drank the rest of the milk.

He got up and went to his room to meditate, once he went upstairs to a hallway then entered his room; the walls were painted purple including the ceiling but it had a light, not a ceiling fan but he painted around it to make it be the center of a ninja star, his blankets were purple but the bed cover was yellow and a vanity was next to it, his walls were hanged with ninja weapons and a plug in fan was off that's sitting on his desk with a fan on it and a trashcan next to it.

Espio sat right in the middle of his room with his door shut. His eyes were closed as he breathed in and out softly as his legs were crossed with his arms resting on them... not a single sound was heard. As Espio meditated, a spot of blue was on his face where his nose should be and started to spread across it and down to his stomach, the blue also spread from his hands and feet, going up the arms and legs until the five sections met. His stomach gave a loud churn, but it didn't disturb Espio, he just ignored it.

Vector came in and was shocked to see his buddy like this "Espio, you're blue!" the Chameleon's eyes opened and looked at his skin, just incase Vector wasn't yanking his leg "what happened to me?" he asked nervously as he stood up, looking at his blue–purple body "I don't know Espio, but I think we might need to call Isabel" the ninja nodded. Mighty overheard the commotion and came into the room "I'll stay with him just in case" He said to Vector.

As soon as Vector left, the churn was heard with a slight gurgle then his stomach started expanding from front and back including up to his chest "Espio, what's happening to you now?" Mighty exclaimed as Espio's body was blowing up like a balloon "I–I don't know, but I feel a little funny." His body continued getting puffier and puffier until he was round as Blueberry Violet from the 1971 Willy Wonka movie, but a tad smaller, even his cheekbones swelled up.

"Espio, it's okay. Isabel will fix this" Mighty said as he rubbed Espio's body before looking at his puffy round stomach. _Is this…air?_ He patted Espio's stomach a bit then heard an _'urp.'_ "Thank you, I needed it" Espio said as he gave a smile to him "you're welcome, but are you feeling alright?" Mighty asked, the ninja nodded "yes, I'm alright, it feels weird but–" the_ 'urp'_ was heard again "sorry" blushing a deep purple shade "no, it's okay. But are you filled with gas?" the Armadillo questioned, Espio thought a bit "a little, but I think I'm filled with something else… some kind of liquid."

Mighty patted Espio's stomach and the last bit of air came out then heard a small cute _'hic'_ from him, the blush on his cheeks became a brighter purple shade as he looked away "don't be shy about it, your body just had to let it out" before giving him a hug.

Isabel entered the room and smiled seeing Mighty being friendly with Espio "hey guys, I'm here." The Armadillo stopped hugging and looked at her, both of them did. "So, Espio turned into a Blueberry? I can fix that no problem" Isabel said with a snap of her fingers "so, what're you going to do?" Espio asked with a small nervous look on his face. "Easy, squeeze the juice outta you" the nervousness increased and he felt like waddling away "or you could do the other way that's not painful."

He was interested into the option B "what is it?" he asked, "use a potion to turn you back to normal, but I can't give you the whole thing in one day or else you'll get sick and might worsen your problem." She pulled it out from her bag "make sure he gets a medicine cup full everyday until the bottle's empty, only take it once per day." As she handed it to Mighty before she left.

"I'll get your medicine ready for you to take, I'll be back" the Armadillo left Espio alone in the room. He plopped down to the floor, feeling the juice slosh around inside him until it settled down. _This feels so weird but–_. Espio started feeling his round body; it made him feel very comfortable as his hands traveled around it the best he can. _–I'm getting used to this feeling already! I'm a Blueberry!_ He thought happily.

Mighty came back with the tonic and medicine cup, he took off the cork and set it on the desk then poured the stuff into the small plastic cup before placing it near Espio's lips. "Drink up" he tilted it and Espio drank it all, the puffy body got a little bit smaller but he was still round also his cheekbones didn't swell anymore. "That's better, I don't sound so intoxicated anymore" Espio said before Mighty gave his stomach a few pats and the air escaped his body with an _'urp'_ again.

"How do you feel now?" Mighty asked, as he corked the medicine "hmm, I'm used to it, but still have a round body." Mighty hugged him "you look absolutely cute like this" he stopped hugging Espio and gently tipped him over onto his back "Mighty, what are you doing?" Espio asked, feeling the juice sloshing around more. Mighty sat down and started rubbing Espio's tummy "oh… mmm" it felt good for his stomach to be rubbed, Mighty was being calm and gentle as he made him feel comfortable. The Armadillo put his hands on Espio's head; one under and one on the crests then kissed him on the lips. The ninja was surprised of the tough Armadillo's actions.

"Kiss me again," Mighty obeyed, but deepened it. The two began French kissing as they had a wonderful moment; the Armadillo liked how he tasted… like Blueberries, but sometimes he's get lucky when some of the juice comes up his throat for him to swallow down.

"Here, let me help you take your clothes off and I'll put you in bed" Mighty took off his shoes, gloves, and ninja attire off his body. He set the gloves and ninja attire on his desk but put his shoes under it, then Mighty walked to Espio and picked him up "don't worry, I'll be careful." He carried him to bed and Espio felt the juice sloshing around more until he was set down on his bed and had his warm blankets covering his body.

"Goodnight Espio" Mighty said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and left. "No wait! Mighty, stay!" Espio shouted and Mighty came back in "okay" he said, before shutting the door behind him. The Armadillo turned off the lights but turned on the lamp "you don't want me to leave?" Mighty asked as he sat on Espio's bed "no, and I don't feel tired at all to sleep" the ninja says as the red Armadillo kicked off his shoes and lay down next to him.

"Then let's have fun, it'll get you tired" Mighty said as he helped Espio stand up "but I think this would be better if we did it on the floor" then he picked him up and set him on the carpet. The Mammal started kissing the Reptile as he lay on top of him "Mighty, you're crushing me" Espio said and the Armadillo obeyed then started rubbing Espio's belly. The Armadillo felt Espio's stomach growl in hunger, so he summoned three white Styrofoam To–Go boxes from Texas Roadhouse with fresh rolls and cinnamon butter.

"Oh my Gosh" Espio said, as he looked at the box and could smell the delightful scent the rolls are giving off with the butter. "I knew you would like this, I know how much you love the rolls" Mighty said, before opening one. The red Armadillo started feeding Espio the yummy rolls with the butter, but the ninja savored every bite. T.R makes the best rolls in the entire world, we don't know how they make them so irresistible but all we know is that it's magic to your taste buds.

When the three boxes were gone, Mighty summoned more and fed Espio every bite of the roll. But he also discovered that every little bite he takes in makes his Berry body a tad bigger. "No more" the ninja said after swallowing the bite "I had enough" so the Armadillo ate the rest of them. "Thank you for the sweet rolls though" the Reptile said, and they kissed each other "your welcome, Es. And your lips have that cinnamon taste" Espio gave a _'ha'_ "yours too." Mighty instantly got an idea, he got the last full container of the butter then took his gloves off and dipped one finger into it after taking off the plastic lid.

Then he smeared Espio's bottom lip with it like it was Chap Stick, "don't lick it off" Mighty said, before sucking the butter off of his finger. "Open your mouth" the Chameleon obeyed then Mighty sucked the butter off of Espio's lip. "Now it's my turn" the red Armadillo said, and put butter on his bottom lip for Espio to suck off. The Chameleon did so until there was a slight greasy residue on Mighty's bottom lip, and there was some on Espio's. "I got one more thing" the red Armadillo summoned one more roll and put half of it in his mouth then leaned towards Espio who bit the other half.

They got close until their lips were touching, and bit down harder on the roll until it split apart and in their mouths as they had kissy lips touching like they were actually kissing. Their lips stopped touching and ate the roll in their mouths as they smiled to each other "that was fun" Espio said, after swallowing the bite. "Yeah it was" the Mammal agreed "and it was sweet. But I'm not done" Mighty put the boxes in Espio's trashcan but observed the Blueberry Chameleon, trying to find a way to have fun with him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Espio asked Mighty as he looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm just thinking. But on a rate 1–10, how much do you like being a Blueberry?" the ninja smiled before saying "10! 10! 10!" excitedly as he flailed his hands around before tipping backwards. "Woah!" then fell to the ground and laughed his head off "Espio, are you okay?" Mighty asked laughingly "yes, I'm fine" the Chameleon said.

A smirk formed on Mighty's face then he began tickling the helpless Chameleon. "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" the ninja said laughingly "okay! Okay! Okay! You win, Mighty! You win!" the Armadillo smiled "you're not gonna fight back?" then Espio shook his head. "How can I fight back in a state like this?" the Armadillo chuckled "prove it" the ninja tried doing a roundhouse kick but missed Mighty and ended up flopping on his belly. The Mammal laughed "oh, I wish I recorded that" before helping Espio up "thank you, Mighty" the ninja said before giving a yawn and smacked his lips. "I'll put you in bed" again the Armadillo lifted him up and put him in bed, pulling the blankets over him. "Goodnight Espio" Mighty said before giving him a kiss on the cheek then left him alone to let him sleep.

The next day, Espio awoke but couldn't get up from bed, this part he hated. Mighty came in with Espio's breakfast and fixed his medicine "good morning Espio" Mighty said with a smile, "good morning Mighty." Espio took his medicine before Mighty fed him breakfast as he was sat up right.

The Armadillo put the tray onto his desk then placed him on the floor after dressing him "can you walk?" Mighty asked and Espio waddled a bit around the room "yes, but not down the steps." That's when Mighty gave him a few pats on the stomach "don't worry, I'll help you with that" the _'urp'_ was heard before Espio waddled to the door and realized he's too big to fit through "guess like I'll have to wait another day until I can actually walk out of my room."

Mighty crossed his arms "I can try to squeeze you through" he grabbed Espio then gently pushed him to the doorway head first "this isn't gonna work, Mighty" as he was gently being pushed through "I think it'll will" the more that he was pushed, the more that he felt like the juices were gonna make him pop "enough Mighty" Espio said then soon he was out of the doorway and on the other side but fell down "see, I told you it would work."

He helped Espio up and carried him down the stairs to the rest of the Chaotix "hey Espio, how are you feeling?" Vector asked "terrible" the Chameleon said as he was set down "I can't feed myself, I can't get up when I'm laying down, I waddle instead of walk, I can't get down the stairs and I can't dress myself." Mighty gave Espio a hug for comfort then picked him up as he hugged "I think you're wonderful, Espio" that made the Chameleon feel better "thank you, Mighty. And being a Blueberry can make you feel very emotional"

He set Espio on the couch next to Vector then sat down next to him "its okay, soon this will all go away and you won't have to worry about it at all" the ninja sighed "of course, I can wait a few more days" the Chaotix watched movies and ate lunch and dinner until it was time for bed. Mighty had to put Espio back into bed and covered up the blankets "I like you like this, Espio. You look very cute." Mighty said as he sat on the bed "thank you Mighty, but wouldn't you miss me as a ninja as well? I can't stay like this forever."

The Armadillo sighed "I know, the Chaotix wouldn't be the same without you. But I will miss you like this when it's over." Before giving him a hug "would you like it if… you could please… ugh, how do I say this?" Mighty said, trying to speak. "You want me to refill myself up again, to turn back into what I was before I took the medicine? Maybe when this is over… now if you like… but I think I should do it after this when I'm normal, defiantly later."

"Oh pretty please Espio" Mighty begged "I'll do anything" Espio smirked at the Armadillo "then I dare you to kiss me on the lips" Mighty obliged and kissed him. They heard a magic shimmer and a water gallon was full of the medicine with a basket of Blueberry muffins was next to it, also Espio was instantly drained and had his colors back. The two got up and started eating one of them, then waited until the effects kick in.

"Okay, since that's done. We just sit and wait until it starts." The Armadillo said as they threw away their trash in Espio's trash bin before brushing away the crumbs on his face and gloves. A churning sound came from their stomachs "when I meditated, I think I heard that before I started turning blue… but when I opened my eyes, I was already blue" Espio said, "I don't think you instantly became blue, Espio. It might have spread from your face" the ninja noticed Mighty had a hand mirror in his grasp and a blot of blue on his face.

He took the mirror and he had a blue blot as well, but spreading across it fast like an ink pen pressed down on paper for too long until his whole head was blue.

It didn't stop there. The blue spreaded father down their bodies then started spreading to his arms. The two got excited and looked at their bodies, watching the transformation. "Wow, this is a nice shade of blue" Mighty said as he looked at his arms, watching the color crawl it's way to his hand then took a glove off to see it come to his fingertips before putting it back on.

The blue was heading down their legs, but it was fun watching it spread to Espio's tail going into a spiral. Once they were covered in blue, a gurgle churn sound was heard from their stomachs again.

"I think that's what I heard before you became a Blueberry… then that means the good part is coming!" Mighty said, the blue juice began working its magic. The gurgling and churning continued more as they watched; Espio rubbed his body while it turned round and fatten with his hands, Mighty did the same as well "this is really cool" before stumbling a bit but Espio caught him and set him up straight.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall like that." Mighty apologized "it's okay. I know that you didn't mean to." The juice started filling up their stomachs from the front and back then up to their chests, pumping more into it. "Okay, it's now starting to get hard to stand up" as the two stumbled while trying to keep themselves up…soon it was too difficult to stand from so much weight on their legs, they plopped to the ground but it didn't hurt.

"Whao" Mighty felt the juice slosh around violently as he plopped down, like water moving side to side in a bucket while a person is carrying it, also he felt some gas trapped inside his stomach but he can't fix the problem right now. Their round bodies bulged out more and more and more until the juice gave out, leaving them as huge fat Blueberries with swelled cheekbones.

"That was an awesome experience" Mighty said as they were trying to get up, he could feel the juice sloshing around as he moved to stand up. "It is Mighty, but here's the problem… how are we gonna get the medicine in our systems when we want to be cured?" Espio pointed out. Mighty rolled his eyes "we're hematheos, remember? We can use our powers to help us" Espio wished that he could face–palm himself right now "how could I not remember that?" but Mighty shrugged. "So, now what are we gonna do?" Espio asked, but Mighty gave a heavy sigh "I don't know about you, but I feel comfortable right now… and look!"

The two were so close together that their bellies were touching and could feel each others body heat. Espio blushed purple before laughing with Mighty "I feel ridiculous" Espio said as he blushed while Mighty nodded his head "yeah, we should get some sleep, I'll be in my room if you need me" before autoporting out of the room. The ninja Chameleon used telekinesis to lift himself onto the bed, took his clothes off and turned off the lights then pulled the blanket over his body.

He couldn't help but feel his body; it's soft and smooth to the touch, it felt really great to him to feel comfortable. His stomach growled a bit in hunger, but he had dinner minutes ago. _It won't hurt to eat something before bed_. Espio then used Visiomutation to make an apple appear in thin air and ate it until it was gone, and made the remainings go away.

_That's better, but I got to get some sleep now_. He closed his eyes and fell into deep, deep sleep._ Goodnight, Mighty_.

*Mighty*

I end up teleporting on my bed, then looked at Ray… he is in bed, sleeping. _Great, now how am I gonna solve my problem?_ I thought to myself, the gas inside me felt like I was gonna pop any minute like bubble wrap. _I feel like bubble wrap_. I think as I'm trying to find away how to help me. Then I scan the room until I see a hanger on the floor, this could be helpful! As I used telekinesis, I made the hanger pat the front of my body.

The gas found an escape way to my throat, but it just sat there ontop of the juice…this isn't what I wanted. The plastic hanger pats the spot to where it is and it climbed up my throat then into my mouth, making my cheeks puffy before I blew it out. No more gas bubbles, that's nice! Now I'm feeling comfortable.

I took off my shoes and gloves, setting them aside as the blankets started covering me and keeping me warm. _Goodnight, Espio_. I thought before I fell asleep. But in my dream world, I'm in a forest with Espio as we followed a grassless path yet sadly we aren't Blueberries.

"This trail is an endless path, Mighty. We'll just keep walking forever" soon after walking a bit more, the path led us to a Berry bush; Strawberries, Blueberries, Raspberries, Cranberries, and Blackberries were on it but they look like gummy candy. "Let's just hope that we can become Blueberries again" I said before I picked one, but saw two Cherries in the bush. I picked them and showed them to Espio "that's weird. Cherries grow on trees, not bushes" he said as he took one.

We both looked at each other in the eyes "I just thought of something, what would happen if we ate a Cherry and a Blueberry together?" interest filled Espio's eyes quickly "then let's do it." We both pick a Blueberry and had one fruit in each hand, holding it close to our mouths. "On the count of three. One… two… three!" we shoved them in our mouths then chewed and swallowed them they were gone.

We waited until we turned, it was quiet but Espio disturbed it by saying "I feel like something's bad gonna happen. What if we explode from too much juice into our stomach from eating two when we're supposed to eat one?" he does have a point there "I don't know, Espio. Let's not worry here and keep a cool head."

I backed away a bit once I saw a spot of dark purple on Espio's face, we watched ourselves turn and thankfully we didn't explode "cool, we're purple Berries" I said before we waddled down the path that went around the bush, we kept waddling until we saw a huge gingerbread house decorated with candy, and the door was a chocolate bar with a licorice door handle... it looks like it's made for a Mobian. Thunder boomed in the air, I looked up and the sky started getting cloudy "c'mon Espio, we got to get inside the house" we waddled as fast as we can to the candy house. I opened the door for Espio then I went inside after him once the door shut behind me.

"Oh snap" this gingerbread house was decorated inside and out, even every single piece of furniture was candy "impressive, this place is almost like a candy doll house" Espio said as he waddled around the room "yeah, but someone might be here" before yelling out "is anyone home?" there was silence and no reply. "Guess not" Espio said as he turned to me, I nod in an agreement "I think it's best to not eat anything, someone might have built this house for a project or something" as we look around "true" the ninja agreed with me while nodding "true."

I heard the front door open, I turn around and Sonic came in wearing a warlock outfit carrying a broom in one hand and a wooden stick with an orb attached to it that's about the size of a gumball.

(Don't judge, I know that I could've used Ixis or the Iron Queen for the witch/warlock to play as the witch roll for this sorta Hansel and Gretel part to stuff the two then cook them, but I didn't want to be mean to them…maybe I can to a later story.)

"Oh, I wasn't expecting guests today" Sonic said as he put away the broom "allow me to introduce myself; I'm Sonic the Warlock, and you are?" questioning us "I'm Mighty the Armadillo and this is my friend Espio the Chameleon." Sonic looked at both of us carefully before laughing "I cannot believe you ate the fruits off of my bush. Usually the bratty greedy kids eat those."

"Huh?" Espio and I said together with a confused look on our faces "there is a village not too far away, kids used to come wander here to play and I never got any alone time. So I built my house out of candy and the kids were pretty smart remembering the Hansel and Gretel nursery story, then they decided to play away from my house but it doesn't stop there! A bratty kid came to my house and almost ate everything! So I punished the boy by turning him into a pie and ate it. Then I grew that bush to where they would play and when they get hungry after playing for a while, they devour those things like crazy then turn into round human Berries. After when the non–infected kids go home after playing, I take the infected ones to my house to turn into pies and eat them for their punishment." Sonic explained.

"That sounds terrible!" I said, and Sonic had a sad look in his eyes "I know. Even though my house is fixed, I still let out my anger on the kids and eat them. But I wish I could destroy that bush, but I can't… it's stuck there permanently… I can't reverse the spell." Both Espio and I looked at each other before waddling to him, trying to give him a hug "it's okay Sonic" I said, I felt him hug me "thank you Mighty, but you can't do anything to solve my problem…or horrible habit."

I sighed "I know, Sonic" then an idea popped into my head "what would happen if you ate your own fruit that you grew on your own bush?" the hedgehog pulled away from me "sounds like a weird idea to me, but I'll try it" us three walked to the bush when it stopped raining, we watched him eat one then started to turn until it was over… Sonic the Warlock was now a Blueberry. We watched the bush start to wilt and die, leaving behind a silver chain necklace with a Blueberry shaped amulet.

Sonic used magic to pick it up using his wand, the orb glowed blue "this is what I used to plant the bush, I want you to have it" he said before placing it around my neck "thank you, Sonic. I'll keep it well in my care." I said, before we did a Berry hug by letting our stomachs press against one another. "You're welcome Mighty" then he did a sigh "guess like I deserve this, I'll be stuck like this forever." I raised a brow "since I made that, I remember it has a curse for me if I eat one of my fruits and the bush dies, I turn like this forever unless I give the seed to somebody else who would plant the seed then eats the fruits." He explained.

"Sonic, it's pretty fun being a Berry, you can't do much, but its fun to watch and waddle around." I said, then the Warlock laughed "yeah, but I can't stay like this. I got my Warlock duties to fulfill… I'm gonna miss you guys" we did a Berry hug again "when will I see you guys?" Sonic asked, but I just shrug "in the meantime, we'll still miss you when we're gone" we said our goodbyes and left the Warlock as he went home.

"Wait!" the two of us turned around and Sonic was coming back, "I forgot to tell you something. If you plant the seed in the ground and eat one of the fruits, the same necklace will appear around your neck to let you control your Berry transformation" he added "anyways, I better get going now" Sonic said before waddling away also Espio and I did the same.


	2. Forming a Secret Club- the Blue-bs

Forming a Secret Club; the Blue–bs

(How do you say Blue–bs?; Bloobs, short for Blueberry.)

5/3/2014

I awoke from the dream, my head turns to the window and I see the sun rising in the sky… its morning. I get out of bed and notice I'm not a Berry anymore, but the necklace that Sonic gave me was around my neck. _It was real?_ I thought as I look at the amulet in my hand, he did say to plant this… but I shouldn't in public… this must be kept a secret from others.

My bedroom door opened and closed, I turn around and see Espio standing there… he wasn't a Berry either "the dream was real?" the ninja said, looking at the amulet around my neck "I think it was, or else this wouldn't be here." I take it off and held it in my hands "we shouldn't plant this in public, or out into the woods" I said to Espio, "so you want it to be kept a secret?" he asked.

That's when I nod "only between me and you, no one else" before using magic to make a planting pot appear with soil in it, sitting on a small planting plate for it to hold the water. It was set on top of my bookshelf that sits in front of the window, a perfect place to keep it. "If I use Visiocryption, then the others wouldn't see what we see of the plant. They would think it's a flower, but to us; a Berry bush." Before I used telekinesis to lift some of the soil to bury it then placed the seed in there and covered it up.

The plant grew fast and became a small bush with the fruit on it "only eat one, but we can't eat the same one than the other person is eating" I said as I chose Cherry "I understand very well, you would like it for us to make our own choice instead of choosing another's" Espio said as he chose Blueberry. We put the fruit into our mouths and eat them, a necklace appeared around my neck and the amulet was Cherry shaped. I look at Espio and he had a necklace as well, but the amulet was a Blueberry.

"I think we should form a club" I said "I was thinking about calling it the Blue–bs, even though that we aren't Blueberries. But we used to until you decided to be the only one." Then both of us heard Vector calling us, telling us that we're going out to eat. "Kay Vector, we'll be down in a sec!" I said to him before I said to Espio "put the necklace in your pocket" then we shoved 'em in there as we started going down the steps.

*Geoffrey, minutes later after the Chaotix left*

"What if they're not home?" I said to Lightning as we walked to the Chaotix "I'm sure of it, they're always home" once we walked to their doorstep, I turned the door handle and it was locked "mm, guess not" as I turned to the lynx who gave me an eye roll "you do realize that we can autoport inside… right?"

(Oh, the Chaotix live in New Mobotropolis except for Knuckles. Sorry that I didn't mention it earlier.)

"Yes, I know that mate! But autoporting inside someone's house is like breaking into it! And I'm not going to do that!" I said, proving my point "Geoffrey, we know Espio and Mighty, so it's okay to go inside" Lightning said. "We know that, but the other Mobians don't" proving my point again "lets go to Izzy and wait until they get back home" Lightning sighed in defeat "alright, let's go to Izzy's house."

After taking a long walk, I knocked on the door and Isabel answered it "oh, hey you two, what brings you here?" she asked "the Chaotix aren't home, can we stay with you until they get back?" Izzy blinked "sure, why not? Come in" before moving aside and opening the door wide for us to go through.

Every single time that I go into her house, it feels like I shrunk a bit since everything is bigger than us Mobians also if we have dinner or lunch with her, we have to eat standing up. "So, do you guys wanna go out to eat?" she asked, sitting down "sure, where?" Lightning asked as we sat with her "I was thinking about going to SONIC. I'm in the mood for Mozzarella Sticks with Pretzel Dogs." Talking about food is making me hungry; I could already hear my stomach growl.

"Okay, lets go" Lightning said, we walked out of her house and out of New Mobotropolis then we passed the Freedom H.Q until we ended up in the forest "wow, this is a very long distance for you to walk. Are you okay with this?" I asked, and Isabel nodded "I don't mind the exercise, and besides, I like to walk" after a few more minutes, the portal to Earth was a Ring Warp that only Isabel and Freedom Fighters can see. We made our way through to the other side, the Ring Warp was close by to SONIC but we have to walk across part of the road that went around the restraunt until we were at the sit in where you eat outside.

"Hold hands" no cars are coming, that's good. We were about to cross when we heard "wait!" the three of us turned around and Nack was running to us "Nack, what're you doing here?" I asked as he was catching his breath "I… wanted… to come… with you" he said, gasping and panting for breath with hands on knees. "You're just saying that so you can be with Izzy, am I right?" I asked with my arms crossed, but Nack just nodded for a response.

"Okay, everyone hold hands." Isabel said again, I held Izzy's while Lightning held mine and Nack held the Lynxes. We walk across with no cars coming to us, but I do see one coming out of the parking lot. I felt like running to the sit in, I don't know why but these cars are huge and they're scaring me. Once we made it to the sit in, people around us were looking at me like I was gonna spray them when I'm not, I flashed a smile and wave to the people at a different table… they saw, then a guy smiled and waved to me back.

"Trying to make sure you're not a threat?" Isabel asked as I turn my head to her "yeah, I don't people thinking that I'm gonna spray them" we told her what she wanted then got her money out after they told her the total price "really Izzy? Five containers of Mozzarella Sticks with three Pretzel Dogs?" at least she didn't go overboard with the Cherry slushie "hey, I _love_ Mozzarella Sticks, thank you very much".

I looked over at the table I waved to; the same guy is ordering something when he already has food… pig. Then I had my attention to my friends, Isabel and Nack were talking but Lightning was fiddling with his thumbs "bored?" I asked him, and he nodded, he put his elbow on table and fist on face "yeah, I'm really hungry right now" then I gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry, we'll be fed soon" after minutes of waiting, a girl car hopper came to us but once she saw me she led out a small shriek "it's okay" Isabel said, calming her down "they're friendly."

The girl understood and didn't look so scared anymore, she gave us our food before leaving. I took one of Izzy's Mozzarella sticks and devoured it after taking the first bite "see, aren't they good?" Isabel asked as she gave me the container that I stole the Mozzarella Stick from. I wolfed all my food down until there wasn't a single crumb left "_dddaaannnggg_" Nack said "you ate everything" when he means everything, it doesn't mean I ate their food as well.

A different girl came and set a small shake next to me with a straw "um, who gave me this?" I asked and she pointed to the same guy at the same table "he did" the boy waved to me back again… weird. The girl left our table then Isabel said "don't drink it, it could be that pineapple shake" that's when Nack mouthed _'yuck'_ with a disgusted look on his face like he was gagging. I looked at the boy and he had that 'pretty please?' look on his face, I ignore him as I take one of Isabel's Mozzarella Sticks… I don't know why but I'm hungry.

"Geoffrey, are you okay?" Isabel asked "you wolfed down your food and now you're stealing mine, why?" I gave her a shrug for a response then stole another one of her Sticks "Geoffrey, drink the shake. It will keep your stomach full" the straw was in a white paper cover, I opened it and stick it into the cup then took a sip but the shake was too hard to drink, so I bobbed the straw up and down to soften it.

_Geoffrey, did you not have breakfast today?_ Lightning said, using Psychodictation.

_Not today or yesterday, I didn't feel hungry somehow_.

_Oh, I see. So your hunger came back?_

_I guess so, or else I wouldn't be acting this way._

_That's good to know._

I took a sip of my shake and chocolate filled my mouth, and took one of Isabel's Mozzarella Sticks. When everyone was done, we headed back for Mobius. Lightning and I head back to the Chaotix, Nack decided to come with us, I turned the doorknob again and it was still locked. In a bright flash of light, we were in Mighty's room "Light, why'd ya autoported us in here? I told you not to" then I realized that I'm lying on Mighty's bed.

I look at his bookcase and saw a flower… wait, it's not a flower… it's a weird fruit plant. I turn my head to Nack and Lightning; they were talking to each other, so I quickly got a fruit and it looked like a Raspberry then ate it. My stomach growled in hunger, but I just ate! Then I summoned Mozzarella Sticks to feed my stomach so it would shut up, after eating the fruit, I felt a little light headed.

"Geoffrey, are you okay?" Nack asked and I nodded "I think I need to stand up" as I sat on the edge of the bed "oh no, you sit down, Nack will get you some water, okay?" that's when I nodded again… but I feel better now. Lightning gave me a hug "don't worry, everything will be alright" he said before pulling away, but once he did, his eyes were wide in shock then snickered "you look silly" he pulled out a kunai and handed it to me.

I saw my reflection and a Raspberry colored dot was on my face with my nose in the center then I saw it start to spread across my face faster than a viral disease. "Oh my Gods, what's happening to me?" Lightning saw my face and his eyes widened again "oh my Gods, we need to get Isabel or a doctor!" then I scoffed at him "what's a doctor gonna do to fix this?" before making a circle motion around my face with a pointer finger.

"Good point. And it looks like the spreading has gone down to your body" I look at my white furred stomach and it was a Raspberry color then looked behind me and the white on my tail was also a Raspberry color. "Geoffrey, are you feeling alright?" Lightning asked with a calm look "I'm alright, I feel better now" Nack came back and he gave me a cup of water, I just sip it before setting it down.

"Thank you" I said, then my stomach growled again so I summoned more Mozzarella Sticks to eat until there was no more left. Lightning hugged me from behind "I'm glad that you're feeling better" I nod in agreement "yeah, so am I" before letting out a _'hurp.'_ "Excuse me" I said with a balled hand on my lips before putting it down.

Lightning laughed and hugged me a bit tighter "Light, let go!" I said, trying to worm free "okay" he said, then the three of us laughed our butts off. "What's wrong with us today? We're acting like little hyperactive kids" the lynx said "right Nack?" Lightning questioned the weasel "Nack?"

"Why are you a Raspberry color?" he asked, pointing at me "I have no idea" I said. _Maybe it was because of that gummy Raspberry I ate_. I think to myself. My stomach growled again and I looked down at it "you need to shut up" then I noticed that it started swelling also from the back. "Oh my Gods, Geoffrey, You're blowing up!" it didn't just fatten from my stomach; my chest was doing the same thing as well. I heard a growl and a churn, and I know I wasn't being filled with gas it was like some kind of liquid that's pumping me up! I can feel it spewing from the fruit that's settling in my stomach.

My arms at my sides started lifting up slowly and I couldn't put them back down "here, let us help. Nack, you get one side and I'll get the other" they each grabbed one of my arms and tried to put them back down to the side but it didn't work, only getting smacked in the under chin… it looked liked it hurt… a lot "okay, new plan; wait until someone comes in here" Lightning said, rubbing his chin. "That's the plan?" I question, with my voice sounding gurgle–y like I was intoxicated "guys, I might explode if I don't get help ASAP!" now my stomach hurts and I regret eating so much.

We heard footsteps coming, Mighty and Espio entered the room "thank Gods you're here, do you know how to fix this?" I asked as I look at them. Mighty snickered, then the two laughed "I think we know how to fix a Berry problem" the armadillo said as he calmed down. "W–what do you mean _'Berry problem?'_" I question with an eyebrow raised.

"You ate a Raspberry off of our small bush, so you turned into one minus the bumps. What you're filled with is not gas; it's actually juice from the Raspberry you ate but you won't explode, also it gives you a necklace with a fruit amulet to control your fruit transformation" I felt something around my neck and it's not my ascot, I look down and a Raspberry amulet was hung by a silver chain around my neck.

Then I realized that the juice stopped pumping me and I was now a helpless Berry "so, you're saying I won't be stuck like this forever?" Mighty nodded before whispering in my ear of how to become myself again; _turn me back to normal again_. I thought with my eyes closed before reopening again, I was still like this "you forgot to think _please_ as well. But don't turn back yet, you need to learn how to move around" Espio said, "that's easy, I do this" I try to walk, but due to my Berry body, I'm waddling instead.

"See, you got it!" Mighty said "but you have to keep it a secret, we don't want others knowing about this."

"Don't worry, you can trust me to keep it" I said.

"Me too" Lightning added.

"What he said" Nack says, pointing at the Lynx.

I turn around and the two ate one of the fruits, Nack ate a Strawberry and Lightning ate a Cranberry "what the?! You guys, why are you doing this?" Mighty asked the two "because the only way we want to keep the secret is to join you guys, it would be weird keeping a secret from a secret club that you're not in" Lightning said, proving a point.

Then the two turned into what I have become, Lightning had a Cranberry fruit amulet and Nack had a Strawberry amulet. We heard Mighty shutting the door "so, what's the club's name" I asked the two, who were joining us as Berries. "It's called Club Blue–bs, it's short for Blueberry" Mighty explained, his tan skin color was red so he must be Cherry and Espio's tan skin and body had a shade of blue, so he's a Blueberry.

"Guess like we only have one fruit that's not part of the club; Blackberry" Espio said and Mighty nodded "some people can be hard to trust, and we don't know who, but you guys kept your word that you won't tell."

"We are intending to keep the word and not tell anyone unless it's someone we trust" I said, as I used telekinesis so I can lay on the bed to rest my sore belly as I rub it, "of course, but we have to choose the right person and who will it be, we must agree to one person only" Lightning said, agreeing with me. "Right, does anyone have any suggestions?" all of us were quiet, "okay, what about Amy?" Mighty thought a bit before shaking his head at my suggestion "I don't think so, she's nice and all, but when it comes to chasing Sonic; she screams and yells as she's swinging that hammer all over the place."

"Antoine? Sonic? Rotor?" Espio suggested. "Antoine? I don't know. Sonic? I don't know. Rotor? Too busy making stuff." We suggested left and right then we noticed that we talked so much that it was night. "Hold up for a sec" Mighty said "Vector, Ray, Charmy? Are you there?" no answer "guess like they left" Nack said, before I heard my own stomach growl… thank Gods it's feeling better "lets go downstairs and get something to eat" we turned back to normal but realized that the Chaotix had barely anything to make to eat.

"Huh, guess like we have to summon what we want to eat. Does Chick–Ful–a sound good?" we nodded and ate their chicken sandwiches, it tasted delicious. "I can't get enough" I said before eating another one "me neither" Lightning agreed "these are really good" a glass shatter was heard upstairs, we went up into Mighty's room; his window was shattered and the plant was stolen "oh no, we should have chosen someone to watch over it as we're downstairs" the armadillo looked at Espio "I didn't tell anyone about the plant" he said with his hands next to his head before putting his arms down.

Mighty looked at the shattered window, a shard of glass had a clump of brown fur stuck to it with a piece of black cloth "the only people who I know has brown fur is Sally or Antoine. One of them stole the plant" I grabbed the fur clump and it smelled like…a weak scent of cologne "Sally doesn't use perfumes or cologne, I know" I said "I'll go find Antoine and see if he's the victim."

"Make sure you put your necklace in your pocket" Mighty added before I left, I obeyed him as I ran out of the house. _Ready or not, here I come_. I think as the bottom of my shoes hit the earth ground.

*Antoine*

"Okay Izzy, I got what you wanted" I said, sitting the plant down on her coffee table then I take off the black clothing and put back on my regular outfit. "Good, you may sit down now" she said from the couch. I sat in the Mobian chair that she made for me, and then put my arms on the armrests, a metal strap came out of them and I was stuck sitting down.

"Um, Izzy. Why did zee chair do zat?" I asked nervously, she walked over to me with a smirk "because I want to have a little fun before I let you go, if you refuse then I'll shock you. Do what I say and I'll let you go, okay?" I nodded "I'll do whatever you say" I watched her pick a fruit from the plant then pressed it against my lips, she wants me to eat it. I opened my mouth and she dropped it in it, once I closed it I start to chew then swallowed.

"Good boy" then she kissed me on the cheek and sat back down on the couch and started eating Pretzel Dogs and Mozzarella Sticks in front of me, the scent of the good smelling food made me hungry "after this, I'll let you eat" she said. _After this, what does she mean by after this?_ I thought. A handheld mirror appeared in front of my face and a black spot was spreading from my nose, across my face to my whole head, then down to the rest of my body "Izzy, do you want to tell me what eez happening to my body?" she just smiled "you'll figure it out."

She released me from my chair and used magic to take off my sash then handed me a container full of the Mozzarella Sticks, I bit into one and hot cheese was on my tongue, then I ate the rest of them until they were gone. "Zank you Izabel" I said, my stomach growled again then she gave me more to eat. "Better?" she asked after I was done eating what she gave me, I nodded as I swallowed "want more?" then she gave me more and more until I had enough.

"Good boy" she said again then scratched under my chin, I heard another stomach growl…probably the digestion is starting. I sat down on the couch and relaxed, I notice that my stomach is starting to swell and up to my chest "what's happening to moi?" I asked. She grabbed me by the waist and set myself on my feet "your stomach and chest isn't the only thing that's swelling, your back is too" I look behind me and she was right, I wobbled at bit but was caught from falling.

The swelling still went on and I do hope it'll stop, but it feels so weird. My sash around my body tightens a bit but the red and white belt unbuckles it's self before falling on the floor "Izzy, help moi, how do you fix zis?" then I felt her gently tip me to the floor and rub my tummy, but when she tipped my body, I felt some kind of liquid slosh around inside. "I don't know how to fix it, but doesn't that feel good?" she asked, yes it is… the rubbing felt really nice, Izzy did it so soft and tender that it was relaxing. My eyes started to droop in tiredness also they felt heavy, my eyes fully closed and the world became darkness then silent as I was in deep sleep.

In my dream, I was in New Mobotropolis but I was alone with no one around me then people started to appear and I felt someone hug me, I turned my head and it was Bunnie. I hugged her back then we kissed "I love you Bun–Buns" I said to her as we looked into each others eyes… a pretty sky blue "ah love yah too, sugah–twan" we hugged each other for a long time and started kissing. When I opened my eyes, she was gone, tears filled my eyes "Bunnie, don't go! Please! I love you!" I sobbed, the world went white.

Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Amy, Tails, and Bunnie were standing in a circle around me. I ran to Bunnie and she disappeared "no Bunnie!" I turn and ran to Sally… gone! When I ran to the others, they disappeared as well. "Guys, don't do zis to moi! I don't want to be alone" color came back and the Freedom Fighters were hugging me… that made me feel better.

The scene changed and I was in the forest, my fur had a black hue also my body swelled… kinda like what happened to me when Izzy gave me that fruit. A glowing pink shimmer flew to my face and landed on my nose, my eyes went cross eyed and a teenage fairy was standing it; her eyes and hair was brown with tan skin but she wore a pink dress that went to her knees and pink leggings. She giggled like something's funny… it must be me with a swelled body. "I know, I look ridiculous" she giggled more then flew to my hand and started tugging at my glove "okay, I'll follow you, but don't fly too fast! I can't run een zis shape" she took off flying and I followed her but she was half a foot away from my face.

We passed a beautiful waterfall with turtles and frogs hanging out by the water as they moved around next to a river that the water goes down into also I saw dragonflies resting on cat tails then saw a frog hop onto a lily pad. Now we're in a field of butterflies, some of them landed on my tummy and tickled it, making me laugh. The fairy told me that these butterflies were Tummy Tickler butterflies; they only do it to people who have eaten a special fruit that makes their bodies swell. "Stop, please" I laughed, then I fell backwards and more butterflies were tickling me.

"Okay, I give up!" I said as I laughed more, the butterflies stop and help me up on my feet; I felt a group at my shoulders, lifting me with their small arms and beating their wings quickly, another group came under me and pushed my back then more butterflies came to help until I was fully standing up "zank you" then I looked at the fairy who was giggling more. "What's funny now?" I asked "nothing, it was just a lot of fun watching you getting a tickle torture" she said, then I asked "how do zey tickle?" and the fairy thought a bit "they're actually butterfly kisses, their lips have these soft ticklish hairs that can make anyone laugh… and they really seem to like you." I just smile and watch the butterflies fly around "yeah, eet's like zey don't want moi to leave" then I looked at the fairy "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Twinkle, I'm the guardian Fairy of Tummy Ticklers" she said, "I'm Antoine D. Coolette zee Coyote, but you can call moi Antoine." Then she kissed me on my cheek "nice to meet you Antoine, now come on, I want to show you something" I continue to follow her until we made it in a field of many sugary sweets with Unicorns strolling around, eating the grass "wow, I feel like I'm een Candy Land" this place looked amazing, even the chocolate waterfall was amazing. I waddled to it and stuck my tongue out to catch some then drink it "mmm, zis tastes really good" licking my lips before drinking some more.

"Yeah, everything's amazing around here. Anything is amazing in Fantastasia" Twinkle said, "I agree, zis place eez amazing… eet's like I never want to leave" or awake from this dream, but when I do, Fantastasia will be gone and I'll never see Twinkle again. I felt her kiss my cheek "don't be sad Antoine. I charmed your amulet that whenever you dream you'll come straight to Fantastasia again." I look down seeing a Blackberry amulet hanging from a silver chain. "Zank you Twinkle, I would hate to leave a new friend forever and never see zem again" she kissed me on one of my swollen cheekbones "I'm with you for that" I followed her again to a wide open meadow and no one is around, I flop onto my back and looked at the gorgeous blue sky. I felt Twinkle lay on my furry stomach "wow, you got a really soft belly" then felt her squirm around a bit.

"Zank you, Twinkle" I felt her move and I think she's starting to fall asleep when her body stopped moving, so I joined her… but can you really have a dream in a dream? I don't care, as long as I am with Twinkle, I'm fine. Quietness stirred in the air, not a single noise was heard until my stomach growled. I awake, Twinkle was awake, sitting up and stretch her arms as she yawned "morning sleepy head" I look up and the sky had the colors of a sunrise "c'mon, let's go eat!" we went to the Candy Fields and I ate chocolate, then I found myself a huge seven layer cake miles away.

"Don't worry, let me help you" she sprinkled this glittery stuff on me and I started floating in the air "woah!" she grabbed one of my gloved fingers and flew really fast to the cake "can fairies fly zis fast?" I asked, "Not really, we can fly much faster than this!" before she led out a loud _'yahoo'_ the liquid inside my stomach was sloshing and splashing around violently that it made gas, pressing against my stomach like I swallowed a huge air bubble.

Soon we were flying above an enormous cake, it was covered in chocolate icing and decorated, but the top layer had whip cream and darker brown chocolate icing drizzled in chocolate syrup, going around a huge Hershey kiss like it was the main crown. "Zat eez one huge cake" I said in awe "I know… I made it for you while you were sleeping" Twinkle said "I knew you would like it!" giving my cheast a hug "Like eet? I love eet!"

"Thank you Antoine, you're the best friend I ever had" the Fairy said happily then gave me another kiss on a swollen cheekbone "you're welcome, Twinkle" I felt her push my stomach and she set me on a tree branch on a nearby tree. "Twinkle, why did you set moi here?" I asked, she wasn't nearby but I heard a loud snap and she came back with a not too thick stick "um, Twinkle. What're you doing?" I asked.

"There're air molecules trapped inside your stomach and I'm gonna get them out, don't worry, I won't hit hard" she explained. I felt the first hit and it didn't hurt, then the second hit… third, Twinkle kept going until I felt the sixth hit. The gas went up my throat and escaped through my mouth, I blushed as Twinkle giggled "well, that worked" she laughed before kissing me on the cheek.

"C'mon, I want you to eat your cake" Twinkle said before she sprinkled the glitter on me and I start flying again "okay, but zee cake eez too big to fit een my mouth. How will zat work?" I questioned, "Easy! I just do some magic and viola!" Twinkle then set me down on the grass about one and a half or two miles away from the cake. She sprinkled more glitter on me and I grew a massive gigantic size, I was now taller than the cake it's self. Now since that happened, I want to talk to Twinkle, but I'm afraid that I might be too loud, so I'll keep quiet.

I watch her circle around the cake until a huge piece came off and turned into a ball, then I opened my mouth and she fed it to me, it tasted so heavenly to the taste buds that you're dying for more. Twinkle continued doing this until it was gone then started feeding me other chocolate sweets until I felt like I'm gonna burst, she stopped feeding me and turned me back to normal again. "Did I give you a tummy ache?" she asked before giggling "yeah, a little bit" before I gave out a _'hurp'_ Twinkle flew to my stomach and gave it a few pats before flying to my face again.

"Why not we go to Tummy Tickler Meadow, you'll feel better there" she said and began to follow her again, but I stop now and then to rest "what's wrong Antoine? Did I give you too much?" she asked but I didn't answer; my stomach hurts too much, I feel sick, I'm burning up, and I feel too weak to talk "I'm guessing that's a yes" then she let out a sigh "I'm so sorry, it's my fault for doing this to you" before she started crying silently, sitting on my nose. My eyes went cross eyed so I could see her "eet's okay Twinkle, I forgive you" forcing myself to talk. The fairy looked at me with sad eyes "really?" before she sniffed "yes I do, you're a really nice girl who has a kind heart, I'm glad to be your friend."

She flew to my cheast and gave me a hug "I'm glad to be your friend too, Antoine!" but I wish I could hug her back "thank you for making me feel better. I think you're a really nice guy," I smiled "hey zat's what friends are for" Twinkle flew in front of my face again then gave me a special medicine to ingest to help my stomach "c'mon, let's get going. I'm starting to feel better now to be able to waddle." I said then we went back to the Tummy Tickler Meadow. A butterfly landed on my stomach and started to tickle it, making me laugh a bit then more started to join in… I saw Twinkle trying to muffle her laughter in her hand as I was tickle tortured to death.

Then a butterfly got lucky and tickled me in the most ticklish spot of my whole stomach "no, not zere! Not zere!" I said before I started laughing again, I fell back and more butterflies started tickling me "Twinkle, help moi!" I couldn't stand this torture anymore; it's too much to bear when many butterflies are giving you kisses on your stomach. Twinkle was still laughing in her hand and her face was a bright red. "Okay, little ones, that's enough now" the Tummy Ticklers obeyed and flew off of my stomach then did their own things "zank you Twinkle, can you help moi up?" I asked, and a few butterflies came and helped me stand up on my feet "zank you" I said again.

I huffed and gasped for breath that I lost "I think zat's enough tickling for one day," a rumbling sound came from the earth and I was pushed up a bit off the ground, the meadow was blocked from my sight as a wall of red surround me… trapped in something… then I realized I was in a huge rose and sitting in waist deep of nectar, but it was roomy in here. "Twinkle, can you help moi please?" as I look out of the flower, feeling so helpless; I'm a swelled up Coyote filled with some kind of liquid substance that's making me be this way! Its Isabel's fault, she did this to me! But…I'm the one who was a fool to get that plant for her, I didn't know what she was going to do… so it's me to blame… but if I never got the plant then I would never met Twinkle… so it's not my fault or Isabel's… I'm glad that I got the plant and ate the fruit because if I never did, then I would have never discovered Fantastasia. I had a great time with Twinkle… and I'm still having a great time, even if I'm stuck in a rose, Twinkle will always be there to help me in my stuck problems in Fantastasia…I'm glad this happened to me.

My stomach growls and my lips start to crack from dehydration. I look around and see a long tube next to me that's like a straw, I then scoot over to it and put one end in my mouth, drinking the sweet nectar. It tastes delicious; it's like a sweet Strawberry or Cherry juice, I can't tell as I'm draining the flower. Once the nectar was gone, I spat out the straw and relaxed, letting the nectar digest. I leaned back against the soft petals and rub my swelled body, letting out an _'urp'_. My eyes close and I rest as my body tips over to the side… I'm laying on my back now, the entrance/exit to the flower closes up and it became dark in here… then I felt something cover me… it feels like a petal.

Now I felt a tiny kiss being planted on my cheek, it must be Twinkle. She must of turned off her fairy glow so I can sleep, I smile before I dozed off… the world became silent and dark. "Antoine" a voice said, it sounded like a girl's but it wasn't Twinkle… then I realized Isabel's waking me up. _No, leave me alone!_ I think. _I don't want to leave Twinkle yet!_ "sugah–twan, wake up!" it was Bunnie this time._ Twinkle, I must go now, I must get back to my friends…I see you soon when I go to sleep, okay?_ I thought. "Okay Antoine, I'll miss you when you're gone. When you come back, we'll have lots of fun together, I promise" Twinkle said. "Antoine!" that was Isabel again, _bye Twinkle… I'll see you soon!_

I open my eyes and I'm laying on something soft, my blurry vision becomes normal; I'm looking up at a ceiling, then Isabel's face comes to sight. "Hi Antoine, did you have a nice sleep?" she asked and I nod, then I noticed that I still got that nectar taste on my tongue. I felt her pick me up and set me on the floor, then I look down and my body is still swollen also I still have the amulet. Someone hugs me then said "hiya sugah–twan!" I smile then say "hi Bunnie" I see her pretty face now "someone wants to see yah downstairs."

I felt Isabel carry me down the stairs and into the living room then she set me on the ground before going upstairs again. Five angry Mobian were looking at me; Espio, Mighty, Nack, Geoffrey, and Lightning. "Why'd you steal it?" Mighty asked as he was standing up with his arms crossed, I gave a sigh "Isabel wanted moi to do a "favor" for her. After she had dinner at Chuck's diner, she told moi zat she read deep een your mind and found out about your "secret plant," she asked me to get eet and told moi where eet is. So I "took eet" and brought it to her…" then I explained everything until I finished off that I turned into a swelled up Coyote.

"He's telling the truth" Mighty said "so how do you feel?" questioning me, "I feel a little funny, but I'm used to eet. What am I filled with anyway?" as I look at my swollen body. "Well, since Isabel gave you the Blackberry, you're filled with Blackberry juice" okay, I did not know that, but I'm filled with that tasty nectar too… I think my stomach digested it already.

"Wait" I said, before looking at them "how do you know I'm filled with juice? And how do you know eet eez juice?" questioning them, Mighty sighed with his eyes closed then opened them again "promise you won't tell anyone anything I'm about to say?" I nod, "cross moi heart."

They five pulled out their own amulets and showed them to me as they put them on, Mighty then explained everything of how this started to the end of it "wow, zat eez amazing. But how do I turn back to normal?" the armadillo smirked "I'll tell you in a few, but do you know how to move around?" I think I do, I done it in my dream, so I tried walking but ended up waddling "okay, since that's taken care of, I tell you how to become normal again." I'm all ears "just say; _turn me back to normal again please_, then you'll be a Coyote again."

I closed my eyes and thought, _turn me back to normal again please_. I reopened them and it worked! "Oh zank Gods, zat really helped!" as I stretch my cramped body and popping noises were heard when I bended my arms, legs, spine, and wagged the tail bone "zank you Mighty! And I promise to not tell anyone about our–" that's when I dialed it down to a whisper "–zecret club" then I turned it back up to normal "you're welcome Antoine, if you have any questions, just come see me. Oh, and never wear that necklace in public, Kay?" I nodded "got eet."


	3. Not All Berries Are Berry Sweet

Not All Berries Are Berry Sweet

5/4/2014

The sun was setting, and the Blue–bs was in Mighty's room having a sleepover, thankfully Ray passed out on the couch "you guys ready?" Espio asked as the club put on their necklaces.

"Ready!" everyone got in their bags but Mighty was in his bed, then the six went to sleep after the lights turned off.

*Antoine*

I ended up in Tummy Tickler Meadow, laying on the ground then got myself up. The others were laying around me and sleeping "Tummy Ticklers, wake zem" the butterflies obeyed and started tickling their stomach, once they were up and going, the butterflies stopped then started minding their own business. "Antoine, why'd you do that?" Espio asked "sorry, I had no ozer choice. And besides, eet was fun watching you guys laugh your heads off" I answered him, in the distance, I saw Twinkle coming this way like she was in a rush "Twinkle what eez eet?" she stopped in front of me to catch her breath "Sonic the Warlock needs you six at his house, pronto!"

We ran to the Warlock's house, following Twinkle to guide us, soon we made it there and entered his dwelling "Sonic, what's the 911?" Mighty questioned the Warlock as he sat at his table, drinking a pink liquid in a cup "if you sit down then I'll tell you" Sonic said before he took a sip of the pink stuff.

"There is another Warlock who's not powerful as me in Fantastasia, his name is Scourge. He found out about my Berry plant and decided to make his own… but sour. Soon he'll choose Mobians on Mobius to come destroy you, so I decided to each give you a new super power to fight against the evil ones when they come" he took out his wand and pointed it at a certain spot, the ball glowed then our fruit amulets glowed too. After seconds later, the glowing stopped "you will so learn how to figure out how to use your new super power, in the meantime, I must watch for Scourge's next move" then handed us each a pamphlet. "You may leave now" Sonic said then took a sip of the pink stuff.

The six of us left him alone as our shoes hit the grass "a new Warlock, sour fruits, chosen Mobians. Guys, this is serious! A new Warlock is gonna send evil Mobians to destroy us, can't you believe it?" Mighty says, "I can" Geoffrey said "I bet Scourge the Warlock is planning on giving these "Chosen Mobians" his fruits to turn them into what we have become." Espio nodded "I'm guessing that we're the sweet ones of Fantastasia and the chosen are the sour ones. We must keep our guard up and watch out for anything superstitious, we trust no one with our secret, got it?" the rest of us nodded "good, now lets have some fun."

The six of us started turning into Berries again at the same time, it was fun watching the others be silly and play around. Once my transformation was done, I couldn't help but rub my smooth soft stomach "Twinkle, can you take us to zee Candy Fields?" I asked as she flew in front of my face "sure Antoine" then we held hands as she sprinkled the glitter on us, making us float in the air "hold on everyone" Twinkle held onto one of my fingers and we were zooming through acres of land.

Everything was a huge blur of blue, white and green until we slowed down to a stop, a field of many treats was below us just waiting to be eaten and put into our swollen tummies. Twinkle landed us on the ground and the floating stopped, the others became amazed by this beauty of land. We were separated but close to one another, I saw a pond of chocolate that had a river flowing through it and around this place, the chocolate waterfall must be the main source of the river. Next to the pond was a layered cake decorated forest themed with chocolate frogs on it, sitting on a stand not too tall for me to reach it… that's my main object.

I waddled over to it and I heard frog croaks then one of the chocolate frogs moved, startling me a bit. I opened my mouth to see what would happen and one hopped into it, then I bit into it and the frog was caramel filled. I opened my mouth again and ate more frogs, some were filled and some were not, but I really wanted some of that cake. Twinkle flew over to me "having a great time?" she asked "yes but–"

"You want some of that forest cake, huh?" Twinkle interrupted me "let me get it for you" she spun around it and fixed me a slice then used her magic to hold it close to my mouth to eat until it was gone "ugh, I need something to drink" my mouth was a little dry, but not so much that it felt like sandpaper. "Want some nectar? I'll show you where it is" I followed and I was still close by to the others, Twinkle showed me a bush of yellow flowers that look like teacups sitting on a small yellow dish.

Inside the flowers were the pink stuff that Sonic the Warlock drank, the fairy got me a cup and held it close to my lips then took a sip… it tasted exactly like the same nectar from the huge rose. I drank every drop until it was empty "zank you Twinkle for helping moi" I said as blush formed on her cheeks "aw, you're welcome Antoine. And I have been thinking to give you the exact same powers I have so you wouldn't need my help all the time."

"Really? Zank you, you're a really nice friend Twinkle" she gave me a hug "you're welcome Antoine, I'll do anything for you" then she flew to my amulet and zapped the Blackberry, making it glow for a few seconds until it came to a stop, instantly I know how to do the spells and say them. My stomach growled in hunger and I roll my eyes "ugh, eets like my stomach zinks zat whatever I eat I got to put een more" I said, "well, are you in the mood for more chocolate frogs? Or do you want cupcakes filled with chocolate pudding, some coffee ice–cream? A huge tiramisu cake, how about marshmallow bunnies dipped in chocolate? What about chocolate chicks, they're pretty good. Do you want to try peanut butter and chocolate penguins? Those are pretty popular."

My stomach growled again from her talking about too much food "how about I give you everything I said, wait here!" then she took off "wow, zere eez a lot of sweets around here" I said to myself. A loud ahem was heard, I recognized who it is "hi Nack."

"Hi Antoine, how come you're not eating?" he asked, "I did for a little while, zen Twinkle gave moi a long list of what I should try before she decided to give moi everything she listed" then I saw a sparkle heading towards me and Nack. A dandelion grew big and acted like a table with two leaves acting like seats. I was sitting on a leaf chair and Twinkle set everything down on the table then I noticed that the frogs, bunnies, penguins, and chicks had to be in a separate cage "oh my Gods" Nack whispered to me "that's a lot." Before I could say anything, Twinkle started stuffing me like crazy until everything was gone and I felt like I could explode.

"No more Twinkle, I can't eat anymore" I said when she tried to offer me one last chick but she stuffed it in my mouth and I ate it to be nice. "Why'd you do zis to moi?" I asked as she got me off of my chair then Nack and I were standing side by side, then she looked at me, then Nack, and continued looking at the both of us until she hugged my stomach "you're perfect" Twinkle purred. "Oof, careful Twinkle."

The fairy flew up and kissed my cheek "Antoine, I think you're way rounder than I am. If we both fall back then we'll see how big you gotten" I gave him a nod and we fell back. I waited a bit before Nack told me "you're four inches wider than me" before setting us both back on our feet. "Zank you, Nack" I said "I got a terrible tummy ache and I don't feel like eating anymore" while hearing my stomach digesting what Twinkle force fed me.

"Do you need to lie down?" Twinkle asked "yes, but I would like to sleep eet off" I said, then the fairy gave me a kiss on the cheek "don't worry, when you wake up, I'll give you something that will give you your normal roundness back." The dandelion turned into a rose quickly but without the nectar, the opening closed and it became dark, then a petal blanket covered me to keep me warm… and I drifted off to sleep.

*Geoffrey*

I bit the head off of a chocolate frog before eating the rest; I have been stuffing myself for a while so it's best to stop and rest… but where? In the distance was a huge rose so I waddled to it, I looked to the left and a huge pink flower grew from the side of a mountain. _Hello, what's this?_ I ask myself then the petals opened up, revealing a queen size bed inside made of pink petal including the walls and floor. _Should I go in?_ I question as I waddled a bit closer to it, two vines grew out of the mountain then wrapped around my stomach and waist "c–careful okay? I'm kinda stuffed a bit from eating and my stomach hurts."

Four more vines came out then wrapped around my wrists and ankles, lifting me up from the ground and took me towards the inside. I felt a little movement until I was lying on the bed, a vine got a petal blanket which was smaller than the bed and covered me with it but it didn't cover me all the way "I know, I'm pretty big and round" I was lifted again, the vines tried many ways to cover me but didn't work "I'm sorry, flower. It won't fit around me" then I watched the blanket grow bigger until it can cover a king size bed.

The vines covered me with it until I was wrapped up then placed on the bed again "thank you" I said then watched the flower close up "it's nice and warm in here" but I don't feel tired at all… I don't feel like sleeping. I turn a lot as my eyes are closed but I still don't feel tired "I can't sleep" then roll over to my back "at all, I don't even feel a bit tired."

The vines sat me up then held a flower close to my face, but not too close. It was a dark blue rose with white spots on it, taking a whiff of its scent… smells like coconut with buttermilk. "That smells nice. I never smelled a rose that has a coconut scent" before taking another whiff, this time it was melted chocolate. "Oh, so the scent changes" then smelled it again, strawberry perfume but when I took the third whiff, my head felt spinning and my eyes feel heavy and tired.

"I don't know what that flower did, but–" then I yawned "–it's making me feel sleepy" the vines lay me down on the bed and I rested my tired body, the world darkens and my hearing fades out until I'm sleeping… resting… calm. I have no dream, but I reawaken and think; _where did my friends go?_ "Morning flower" I said. The vines took off my blankets and lifted me again, and then one decided to be funny and tickle my round tummy. I laughed as I was tortured "okay, okay, I surrender!" the vine stopped and let me rest from the thrill there "thank you, flower" the petals open and my friends came in "uh, hi guys" I said.

I noticed that they looked pretty tired "what's wrong with you guys?" Nack yawned before saying "we couldn't get any sleep due to the stupid wolves, howling at the moon and all" now I feel guilty because I had a great sleep, and wolf howls? I didn't hear them "maybe you should go back to bed, I'll do the same" I said before the five left. The vines put me back in bed and covered me up, the petals closed then the flower gave a scent that made me sleepy, _I hope that Scourge the Wizard doesn't do anything while we're sleeping_. I think before I drifted off.

*Sonic the Hedgehog*

One minute, I'm taking a nap then the next I'm facing another Scourge dressed as a wizard in my dream. I chuckle at him, he looked so stupid in the outfit "hey Scourge, what's up with the wizard ghetto?" I question in a cocky way, a scowl was formed across his lips and gave me a growl. "Silence you fool!" his voice boomed, everywhere was darkness but where he was standing had light "nobody taunts Scourge the Warlock." With a snap of his fingers, vines came out of the ground and wrapped around my body.

"You must be Sonic from the Reality World, Hmm?" Scourge said with an eyebrow raised, that's when I gave an annoyed sigh "what do you want, faker?" I question him and Scourge gave another growl "I want you and your friends to destroy some people for me" he answered me angrily. A shocked look was on my face with my mouth hanging wide open. "You want me to kill people? No, that will never happen! I, Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius _will not_ and _shall not_ kill people!"

That's when Scourge gave an evil cackle "poor choice, Sonic. If you refuse to obey my commands, the vines wrapped around you and your friends will strangle you until you die. Trust me, hedgehog. The Dream World is almost like the Real World, anything can happen here… even death." The blue hedgehog had no choice but to obey him, if he doesn't, then he and his friends will die. "Alright, fine, we'll do whatever you say" the blue hedgehog looked left and right; Sally, Mina, Rotor, Silver, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles had a frighten/worried looks on their faces.

"Who do you want us to kill?" I asked with shame in my tone, then with a snap of his fingers; six twin size bed cards appear… I recognized the faces that were on them except a fairy, also turns out that there is a Warlock me in the Dream World too "go out and search for them, kill everyone of them" that's when I crossed my fingers to break whatever I say "we'll kill them. I promise" I lie. Scourge gave me a smile and a fruit appear in front of my face also hovering "eat this so you can be connected to both worlds, don't worry, it's not poisonous" I plucked it from the air and ate it. I heard my stomach growl after I swallowed it as Scourge gave an evil grin again when my friends swallow too "welcome to the team, Sonic the Sour Boysenberry."

The vines let go and our bodies swelled from front and back then a different color shade hue covered our bodies "what did you do to us?" I demanded "easy, I Berry–fied you and your friends, little hedgehog. Now go do your task!" Scourge the Warlock said before we were surrounded in a bright light.


	4. A Team of Sweet and Sour

A Team of Sweet and Sour

5/6/2014

*Espio*

After a nice nap, Twinkle woke us up and fixed us breakfast; Fudge Lover's Strawberry Truffle Cake and Tiramisu; I swear she's trying to fatten us up. "Okay guys, eat up" she said with a sweet smile on her face. _Just do it to be nice_. I told myself, _it's not like you're gaining weight in the real world_.

I took a slice from one of each and they taste so good; rich, creamy and sweet at the same time, I'm instantly a magnet to baked goods and chocolate. Then I had another slice… then another… and another until my mouth became dry with icing smeared on my tongue and stuck to it like glue. I get up to go search something to drink, walking away from the other's sight. I turned to the others and in the distance; they're nothing but a tiny dot.

I continued walking until I found purple tea cup flowers with red liquid inside, I then take one of them and took a sip… it tasted like sweet cherry juice… reminding me of Mighty… sweet, wonderful, caring Mighty. I sighed dreamily at the thought of him and his wonderful name. _Mighty… Mighty… Mighty… Mighty the Armadillo… so strong and so brave._

My heart pounds softly as I close my eyes and imagine Mighty and I kissing with arms around one another. And that handsome face with his sweet wonderful smile, _oh Mighty… __why do you plague my heart so?_ My stomach growled and my body began to lust for more… more sugar… more sweets.

I look around and there isn't anything to eat here, the lust grows stronger, so I search around some more and found nothing. _Is everything hiding from me or what?_ I thought, then my stomach growls, desperate to be fed. Carefully I scan the area… nothing comes to sight except trees and a bush, I waddle to it and gummy Blueberries were growing on them. I gasp and began to eat them, but when I bit down on them, they had a sweet juicy Blueberry filling like those Gushers.

I ate every one of them until the bush was bare of the fruit but my stomach wasn't satisfied yet, it was still hungry and wanted more to eat so I look around incase there might be another berry bush. As I'm turning my head left to right, a butterfly lands on my face where my nose is supposed to be… it tickles a bit but I don't mind. "Hello" I said to it before it flew onto my Berry belly and the tickle was way stronger, it felt like someone's tickling it with a feather.

More butterflies began to join and the tickling grew stronger until I'm laughing my head off "stop! Stop! It tickles too much!" I said, and I do try to get them off but they just fly back on. As they tickle, my body squirms a bit when they get a good spot until I fell on my back "okay, okay, okay! I give up! You win!" surrendering myself, a butterfly walks onto my face then tickles it a bit.

I gave it a smile, closing my eyes and gave a heavy sigh before reopening my eyes, the butterflies seem to stop tickling me… maybe because I called uncle and gave up to them "do you mind helping me up?" then butterflies decided help me up on my feet; I felt a group at my shoulders, lifting me with their small arms and beating their wings quickly, another group came under me and pushed my back then more butterflies came to help until I was fully standing up.

"Thank you" I said nicely "I'm grateful for your help" the butterfly tickles my face before flying away with its friends "you didn't have to leave" I said "I don't mind your company" but they don't come back to me "hey, where are you guys going?" then started following them until I saw a chocolate swamp in the distance. The cattails by the pond look like those ice cream fudge bars, and the lily pads and frogs were dark/light chocolate with the pond filled of chocolate milk.

My mouth drops to the sight and my stomach growls again, and the same butterfly comes and lands on my face again. "Oh, thank you for taking me here, little butterfly" I said to it with my eyes cross eyed then closed them. The butterfly tickles my nose, but it flies away before I sneezed "bless me" I say, blushing purple then it tickled my belly again "hey, you already won. I'm not surrendering to you again" the butterflies start tickling my stomach so I said "okay, okay, okay. You guys win again. I'll just leave you alone and let you have your peace."

I waddled to the pond then gently tipped myself stomach down by using my powers and sipped the milk before eating a fudge bar, and then I searched around more until I found a dandelion table but nothing was on it. A frown formed on my face and my stomach growls in hunger, wishing for it to be full. I look around again and there is nothing for me to eat. Then my favorite butterfly lands on my face before flying away, I follow it until I'm in a field of many chocolate sweets "thank you again, I really appreciate your help." I waddled over to a huge cupcake that looks like it's a bit taller than Vector and took a bite into it before taking a few more.

Then I waddle over to a huge Reece's cup and took a bite into the peanut butter–chocolate sweet candy, leaving a bite mark in the face of it then left more bite marks. I look around and found a chocolate shake that's tall as the cupcake, I took a sip through the straw and it's still cold. I drained the whole thing and I felt stuffed with my stomach feeling satisfied, but I wish I had something to lounge on so I can feel comfortable as my stomach digests whatever I ingested.

The ground rumbles and I felt my body being lifted off the earth surface, but I think I'm sitting on something soft. I look down and I'm on a petal lounging chair, so I leaned back and gave a sigh then closed my eyes… turning my head to the side as I rest my body a bit. Then I look around and realized I'm far, far, far away from the others, what was I thinking? I bet they're worried and looking for me right now, I look up and the sun was setting.

_Oh no, I've been gone for too long,_ I thought then got out of the chair and tried to get back to the others while I worry, hoping that I can get back before night rises. A wolf howl rang in the air and I jump, the thought of predators coming during the night makes me worry more... what if they hunt other animals than they're supposed to, do they eat Berry People too? I hope not, I'm helpless like this.

Soon I fell to the ground by someone pushing me "ugh, watch where you're going!" I said as I get up from the ground, "sorry Espio" a recognizable voice apologized, I turn around and no one was there so I look down and it was Mina who said sorry. She was a Berry like I was, but her yellow fur had a dark shade of pink… she's a Sour Strawberry "can you help me up please?" Mina asked politely so I used telekinesis to help her stand up again.

"Mina, what happened to you?" I question, I saw her amulet and it's like Nack's but the pink is dark like a hot pink. "Some evil Scourge wizard did this to me and the others. He wants us to kill you guys" Mina said "what happened to you?" then I explained to her of how me and the others turned into Berries. "So where are the others that were with you?" I question, then she told me everything of what happened with Scourge the Warlock then they were teleported and found Sonic the Warlock, the boys decided to split up once they got to Candy Fields and she was with Sally, and then told me that while she was looking around she spotted me then accidentally tipped me over.

"So where's Sally?" I ask then heard a loud "Marco!" not too far away, and Mina yelled "Polo!" Then Sally came to us, and I notice that her amulet was a Gooseberry… a Sour Gooseberry "what happened to you?" she asked then Mina explained everything to Sally of what I told her. "Oh, so…you're a Sweet Blueberry?" and I nod "since you're a Sour Berry, I don't think you need to say or think; _turn me back to normal again please_. You need to say or think it with want, like; _turn me back to normal now_."

The two closed their eyes and they're themselves again, they opened and they were surprised "thank you for helping us, Espio!" the two said together before I got a kiss on the cheek and a hug from both of them "oh… be careful girls, I don't want to pop." They giggled in their hands when they stopped hugging me "sorry Espio" Sally apologized before giving me another hug "it's okay Sal." Our moment was interrupted when we heard a stomach growl "c'mon girls, we got to get something to eat before dark." We walked around until we found a chocolate cake and ate it, soon we heard people calling for us.

"We're over here!" I yell then they came over to us "we were so worried about you Espio, why did you run away?" Mighty asked in his normal form as he hugged me then I told them everything what happened "…and never again I'll go off alone like that" Twinkle showed us a really huge flower with many beds in it also light, Mina explained everything about Scourge the Warlock and his evil plan to us Sweet Berries then told the Sour Berries of how us Sweet Berries came to be.

"I think its best that we don't tell Scourge the Warlock we quit or else he's going to choose more Mobians to come destroy us" Sonic said, and the rest of us nodded. "True, so it's best that we don't tell him that we sided with the Blue–bs" Sally added. Then Mighty raised a brow at the Princess chipmunk "when you say _sided_, do you mean that you guys want to join our club?" the Sour Berries nodded. "Okay then!" the armadillo said before he turned his head to Sonic the Warlock "so how do we destroy Scourge the Warlock?" Mighty asked him as the Warlock was sipping nectar in a flower tea cup,

"Scourge is a Nightmare and I'm a Sweet Dream… only a Nightmare can destroy a Nightmare, and a Sweet Dream _cannot_ destroy a Sweet Dream or a Nightmare. You must choose one person to become a Nightmare from the Reality World to enter the Dream World to destroy Scourge the Warlock and become the new Nightmare."

"I think it's obvious of our decision, we know who can destroy the bad Warlock… Mephiles" Shadow the Sour Cranberry said in his normal form, and the rest of us nodded. "Then give him this, it's a Nightmare Berry and the last one in the Dream World. It will give him new superpowers to stop Scourge the Warlock and kill him" the Berry was a dark purple that had a light purple flame caught onto it, hovering above his palm "I trust Espio to give it to him" Sonic the Warlock said before it was passed down to me, hovering over my own palm "I must go now, goodbye everyone" the good Warlock said before he left in a flash of light.

Once I closed my hand, the fruit disappeared "when I wake up, I'll go to Mephiles and explain everything to him then give him the Nightmare Berry" I say "I will not let the Dream World down." Then I felt Sonic elbow me in the ribcage "of course you won't, Espio. We'll always be there with you along the way until the evil Warlock's dead." I beamed him a smile "thank you, but we need to rest now." Everyone went into their petal bed and fell asleep. _I wish myself a lot of luck tomorrow_. I think as I open my hand, the berry's fire makes a small light into the–now–dark room, and I look at it for a few seconds before closing my hand and letting in darkness. _Tomorrow, our problem will go away… forever_. I think before I'm in deep sleep.


	5. The New Nightmare

The New Nightmare

5/7/2014

*Espio*

Once I awoken from my slumber, I started heading to Mephiles' house, pocketing my amulet. I gave a knock on the door and the mouthless hedgehog opened it, he had a tired look on his face from waking up "hello Espio" he said tiredly before his muzzle moved like he was yawning also making the noise as well then rubbed his eyes. "What're you doing here?" Mephiles asked, "um, can I come in? I need to tell you something… but I might sound crazy… and you'll tell me I'm crazy" I said worriedly. "How crazy is it?" he question me, then I told him the whole story "wow…that does sound crazy. Hard to believe" that's when I opened my hand to show him the Berry "believe me now?" he took the fruit from me then disappeared in his hand, my eyes widened from whatever he did with it.

"Mmm, I love the taste of fear" he just said, closing his hand to a fist. _Oh good_, I thought. _He somehow ate it_. I question "what does fear taste like?" then gave me a chuckle "blood, I can taste the fear in blood. The Berry was filled with it mixed with fear, greed, hate, disease and death. Those kinds of elements make me stronger since I am an adopted child to the King of the Underworld."

Then I noticed that a color of purple was on his muzzle, the same shade as the Nightmare Berry… and spreading "um, Mephiles. I didn't know this, but–."

"I know what's happening Espio. I can feel it" he said as the spreading stopped once his whole body had a hue of the purple color then started to become Berry–fied. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I join him "I'm completely fine, Espio. Now I must sleep and destroy Scourge after I find him." I shook my head "not here, come with me and we can go to a safe place" after I told him how to become normal again then went to Mighty's room where the Sweet and Sour berries are…sleeping, waiting for us.

We both went to sleep and the group was in their normal forms as they stood in Candy Fields "are we too late?" I questioned but they shook their heads, I turned my head a bit to Sonic the Warlock "can you take us to where Scourge the Warlock lives" he nodded and the ball on his stick surrounding us in a bright light, but I wonder what's going on with Mobius right now.

*Shard*

"I'm gonna get you Larry!" as I chase after him then pick him up "alright Shard, you win again" he said _"for the fifteenth time"_ I heard him mumble. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry for being a jerk and not letting you win" I said "but I'll take you out to eat at Chuck's and get you a shake, how does that sound?" putting a pointer finger on his little red nose, making him blush but he's trying not to smile "c'mon Larry, let me see that smile" as I gave one back to him. He gave up and beamed a smile at me "and maybe I might want to give you cake too" then he hugged me and I hugged him back as his tail was wagging like crazy "thank you Shard" Larry said, before I gave him kisses on his cheek bones "you're welcome."

_He's such a cute little rascal_. I thought as I carried him bridal style from the forest to New Mobotropolis, he gave a soft cute sigh as he snuggled close to my robotic body… probably falling asleep. "Don't sleep yet, Larry. We're not even close to New Mobotropolis" I said as he yawned "but I'm tired from playing" Larry said quietly with his eyes drooping halfway. "When we get back, how about I give you a sip of fizz, then we can go to Chuck's?" I suggested and he nodded "okay, I'll give you some soda pop… as long as you don't tell Silver."

Larry rolled his eyes "what's he gonna do about it? We haven't seen him in a while" right, he's been gone for a long time and I'm starting to get worried about him. I look up at the sky, hoping Silver would be flying back but all I see are white clouds and a blue sky. Oh Silver, wherever you are, give me a sign to find you. Larry and I are worried about you, when will you show? Or have you gone back to your future again?

I look down and Larry is asleep, maybe I should take a rest from carrying him. I know robots don't have muscles to wear out but he is a little heavy for me, I kneel to the ground and lean him against a boulder without waking or disturbing him. We can't stay for long; Greek Monsters live in the woods now and if one finds the faint Goddess' scent on us… I have to get Larry and get us out of here. I spot a stick close by, not very thin but thick. I could use it as a weapon to defend myself if I use my pocket knife to carve up the tip to make it sharp and pointy… that's when I walk to it.

I take a look at Larry then the stick and back at Larry repeatedly until I picked it up but heard voices nearby. Please hope that those voices are Mobians and not Greek Monsters, I thought because I don't have a weapon ready unless I plan to beat the snot out of them with the stick. I look at Larry… he's safe, then I walk to the voice carefully without stepping on any twigs to alert the people– _or Greek Monsters_ –that I'm here. The voice grows stronger and loud enough for me to hear them, I hid behind a bush and took a small peek to see whose talking then saw a glimpse of some clothing before I saw who I was dealing with; three Cyclops.

I look at Larry and he's still safe, I got my knife out and started to make the weapon while doing three things at the same time; watching Larry and the Cyclops while making my weapon, it's a difficult task for someone to do three things at the same time unless you're a robot who has a radar in your system which is slightly difficult to do multiple tasks at once. So far the Cyclops hasn't moved from their spot, Larry is still safe and my weapon is almost complete. As I'm finishing up, I chew on a Berry to seize my nervousness until I heard footsteps coming this way… then they stop, and I noticed my slight shadow is different.

I look up and a Cyclops is looking down at me "um, hello, may I help you?" I asked and it can probably tell that I saw them and started making a weapon. I use my radar to lookout for Larry and someone's coming at him, I get back on my robot feet and run towards Larry with two weapons in my hand. I look towards the direction where the monster or person is coming from… it's Medusa, the Cyclops join with her also Arachne… I'm out numbered.

"Where's Antoine?" Medusa said worriedly, the others look worried too "Antoine D. Coolette? I haven't seen him today or yesterday or the day before that." I remembered that he got bit by Medusa and became her friend after that "if you do see him, can you tell him to come to me" I gave a nod and put away my pocket knife, but I'll keep the makeshift stake incase a Greek Monster _does_ attack me "I'll tell him, now get going before Isabel comes" the group instantly fled into the forest then I picked up Larry and took him to his bed.

"Sleep well Larry" I said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek then went down stairs to do… something… but what? Then pulled out the weapon I made, I'm surprised how pointy it is and how well I made it with a simple pocket knife. But to me, it looks like it can actually cause damage to your body… its sharp enough to cut human skin and flesh… the perfect weapon. It's wood, it can't last long like a pencil, once it's down to the nub then I have to search for another perfect stick then sharpen it and do the same process again and again.

I walk to the kitchen knife holder and took the big one, the bread knife and the metal rod that you use to sharpen them, then went to my room and found a black backpack with black rope strings to close it. I put my stuff in it, if I was a real being then I would've taken more than that… but I'm not… I'm just a robot. I walk out and ran into the forest; I must find a good long thick stick that would last for a few months to sharpen, I look at the ground to see if I can find any. _I hope that the Cyclops didn't hog them all_, I think as I look around but don't seem to be any… the only ones I see about the size of a pencil and thinner than that.

Okay, the only way I can get a good one is going into the danger zone of the forest; the Greek Monster habitat and its _way_ deep in there. That's when I start running, small short trees are becoming taller and thicker until barely sunlight passes through the branches until there is no sunlight at all… only darkness. My radar and night vision helps me, everything I see is green and only green, scary noises fill the air of crows cawing and twig snaps. I'm not scared, I watch my foot to where to put it but nearly jumped when a dinner plate sized spider crawls past me. Then I hear faint talking, I'm not even close to tell who's there because of my radar, I get closer and see a fire being made.

The three Cyclops, Medusa, Arachne and the Minotaur were working to make the fire as they were talking about Antoine, I then spot a pile of good long thick sticks that they were hording to themselves,_ thanks for doing the grunt work for me_. I thought as I moved my way around to the pile, the sticks weren't all neat, just scattered and none were on top of another… this will be easy. I take one and watched them make the fire. I have to hurry because what if they spot me when the fire's lit? I don't want to find out, that's when I quickly took more about five or six until I heard a snap of a match being lit. That's when I got out of there as quick as I can while hugging the sticks close to my body, then tripped and fell, I look behind me and a fallen tree was on the ground but broken in half. _Think, Shard, think!_

I look at the sticks and they were tall as a baton that baton twirlers use, I took off the pack and put them in there before I looked around for rope until I saw a tire swing on a tree next to the lake. I ran to it and got out the sharp knife then sawed at it until I got a good long piece of rope without the tire, I ran back to the fallen tree but how can I tie this to the part that doesn't have the leaves? I roll it until I saw a hole in it where a bird would nest into it; I could drill a hole next to it so I can loop the rope and tie it. My left hand turned into a drill and made a hole into the bark then tied the rope to it, now I have to get out of here before I get caught by a Cyclops.

I dragged the bark all the way to New Mobotropolis and began my work, the tree was thicker than the sticks I have also a bit wider, I get out the bread knife and cut the tree in half lengthwise then getting two stubs about the size of a wooden fence. I cut them in half again, getting four semicircle stubs "excuse me, Mr. Robot" I look over my shoulder and see a male adult fox towering over me "do you need help?" he asked, but I shake my head "I'm good with this" waving the bread knife in my hand. "A bread knife? Don't you have a saw?" he asked, I shake my head as I look at the knife "I don't own one, so this is all I have." I put the two semicircle logs together and started cutting them in half "okay, I was just checking" the fox said before leaving.

Once I was done, I hugged the wood and carried it home then began to sharpen them as a weapon… I bet they'll be better than the one I made in the forest, and a lot sharper; 0 down, 8 to go.

*Antoine*

As soon as we were at the place to be, it looked scary; a dark sky with a red moon with fog creeping across the ground, I noticed that we were standing in a grave yard because a tombstone is next to my foot. In front of me was a creepy castle with a tower but had a metal fence and gate around it, moans were heard of a Zombie's and I think I see one in the distance. A trill, bark, and howl were also heard. _Be careful Antoine, we're separate from each other so there's no one protecting you from the Nightmare Zone_. Sonic the Warlock's voice rang in my ears. _I suggest you get out of the cemetery before a Zombie rises from the ground and smells your blood to hunt you down_. I look at the gravestone next to me and the grass that covered the dead body was starting to make a lump._ Run!_

I obeyed the Warlock and ran straight forward, avoiding the Zombie hands popping out of the ground. _Be brave, Antoine. The Nightmare Zone eats your fear and makes the land spread farther out… Zombie ahead of you!_ I stop and let it pass before I ran again._ What can I do to blend in, so they'll think I'm one of them?_ I think, hoping Sonic the Warlock can hear my thoughts. _You just got lucky, to your left is a group of Witches, they will grant your wish if you're nice to them but give them this_. A beautiful diamond and ruby necklace appeared on a gold chain, hovering in front of me… it's very valuable and would give me an exchange of lots of cash. I'm guessing Witches like this kind of stuff, pretty jewelry things to grant your wish.

_Be careful what you say to them, it's like granting a wish from a Genie, one mess up and your wish is screwed_. Sonic the Warlock informed me as I took the necklace. Okay, I just have to come up what to say to them first before talking… I think a bit before I got one. If they ask me what I want to wish for, I just say; let me blend in with the Zombies so they'll think I'm one of them. I walk to the Witches and they look exactly like the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz… dang that's almost like a tongue twister.

As I walk to them, I fumbled the necklace in my hands worriedly that they might screw it up… please Gods hope that nothing goes wrong. "Hello" a Witch said as the three look at me "hello" I said back to them kindly, afraid that I might turn into a wart frog if I don't "are you here for a wish?" another asked then I said "yes I am" before holding up the pretty jewelry next to my head. "So, what's your wish" the last one questioned "I wish to blend een with zee Zombies so they'll zink I'm one of zem" I said.

"I think we got something for that, blending in with the Zombies to make them think that you're one of them, huh?" I gave a nod. I saw the third Witch get a tonic off of one of her shelves "here it is! The Death Tonic, one sip of this and you'll turn into a Zombie. But don't worry about becoming brainless or your body falling apart, everything is already taken care of" as she hands it to me, I uncorked it and it smells like a rotting corpse… now I'm worried of how it'll taste.

_Do it, don't be a wimp!_ I thought before taking a quick sip, I smack my lips and the taste is terrible! It's like I'm eating bloody raw meat… oh wait, I'm used to it since–. My eyes open wide and slapped my forehead. _Gods! I'm a freakin' idiot! I'm a __**Serpent Snake Coyote!**__ How could I forget __that?!_ "Something wrong?" one Witch asked, "Yes, I completely forgot zat I was a Serpent Snake Coyote" I said, and their faces beamed in happiness "ooh, Serpent Snake Coyote? I heard those were rare mutants."

My ears perked "Zat's interesting" I said, giving her the necklace "but I wish I could stay to talk with you, but I can't, I got to get back with my friends." The Witches nodded in understanding "well, go run along, but actually don't, you're bones aren't that strong than they used to be" I gave a nod and started walking instead as I corked the tonic for later use when this wears off. Is she kidding with me because my bones don't feel weak at all! I gave a small run and I still feel okay, guess like she was yanking my leg to be silly. I put away the tonic and looked at myself; I gave a spooky Halloween light green glow and wore a purple shirt that's torn and tattered with blood stains, I also wore brown shorts that are torn and tattered as well with blood stains, my boots were still the same but have dried mud on them, and the dark red was now a blood red.

I looked at my gloves and the parts where you slipped your fingers into were torn off and my short claws were showing, they also had blood stains on the palms and backhand…but what about my facial appearance? I don't want to even know, but I'm too curious to find out. I put one hand on my heart and it wasn't beating at all… I'm dead, the walking dead. It's like those Zombie video games where you shoot them with guns and try not to get yourself killed by them attacking you. I look around and I'm in a Jack–o–lantern field, the faces carved onto the pumpkins look really well done… and scary.

There is enough light to look at my reflection, I take out my sword and my face didn't look that bad; my eye color was the same as the glow, then changing to Halloween orange then Halloween purple and back to the Halloween light green, the fur under my eyes were black and dripping with blood every time I blink. Then I hear fast running footsteps coming this way and into a halt, I turn my head and Sonic was taking a rest from running "man, if I run into another Zombie, I swear I'll kill it."

"Um, you wouldn't kill moi, would you?" his eyes widened and turned his head to me "don't worry Sonic, I didn't get bitten" he was shocked seeing me like this "y–you're a Zombie?" Sonic questioned and I nodded "a Zombie Serpent Snake Coyote, infact" I said, before my stomach growled. "Craving for brains?" Sonic questioned cockily, it was true but it's not a strong lust "shut up Sonic!" I said before I covered my hands with my mouth, hoping that a _real_ Zombie didn't hear that. "Let's try to keep it down so the Zombies won't hear us" in the distance, something smells good; Devil's Dark Chocolate cake… with Chocolate Candy Bats and… Bloody Mary's Fruit Punch… it seems like it's coming from the direction of the castle "c'mon Sonic, we got to get inside zat castle!" before I took off running, hoping he would catch up.

Once I made it to the gate, it automatically opened for me. I went through it and saw a werewolf sleeping on the grass next to the stairs of the castle, and another trill filled the air of a weird creature that I'm not aware of. _What is that thing that's making that weird noise?_ I think to myself as I'm walking to the door of the castle, _those things? They're Night Vultures_. Sonic the Warlock told me. _They feed on the living, tearing them apart and ripping out their flesh_. Okay, that's nice to know… but a little scary for somebody getting their flesh ripped out while still alive.

I opened the castle door and it was very dark inside, a sound of a match lit and a single flame appeared in midair then hovered down to a candle on a carrier that people had a long time ago before the light bulb was invented. The candle carrier was sitting on the table. I held the carrier by putting my ring finger through the hole and went up the stairs that was next to the table; it went up and around in a spiral until it reached to the second floor. "Hello?" I said in a slight whisper, then someone grabbed my free hand and the light went out "you need to come with me" a voice said with a Dracula like accent. "Oh… okay" going along with this person "where are we going?" I asked.

"Dining Room" it said as it kept holding my hand "you're a Serpent Snake Coyote, are you not?" how in the world did it know that "I actually am, how did you know?" I asked "lemme guess, zee Witches told you?" the person leading me to the Dining Room laughed "yes they did, they told me that you wanted to blend in with the Zombies so they wouldn't eat your brains, huh" oh shoot, I forgot about the tonic… why am I forgetting things today? "Well, zee brain eez very important to zee human body."

"Not important as your lungs, heart… and blood" it said, once it stopped, the chandelier lights turned on and a long table was in the dining room with two chairs on one end. "Zank you, but… who are you?" I turned to it which is actually a _he_, and the he is "D–D–Dracula?!" stammering my words, no wonder why the accent was familiar! I wish I had a weapon to defense myself that can be used to kill a vampire… where's a wooden stake when I need one? "Don't drink moi blood" I said as I back up "I will do no harm, I want to give you something" he took my hand and gave me a watch as he puts it on my wrist.

I drew my arm back and it's somewhat like a watch but you can tell time with it "this is a Mutant Watch; it'll transform you into any mutant you desire. Try it out!" the background of the Mutant Watch is white, there are lines going across it that looks like fifths fraction pie chart with a picture in each one; a Serpent for Serpent Snake Coyote, I bet. A bat for Vampire, a wolf for Werewolf, a brain for Zombie, and a picture of me… maybe for the Normal setting! "Thank you, I love eet" on the top of the glass, there was a metal knob with an arrow inside the watch to set the transformation I want.

I turned it to Werewolf and pain filled my body, then I quickly took off the amulet before it began. Bones were growing and shifting around as I howled in pain… literally, no wonder why it sucks for a human to transform under a Full Moon! It hurts! Dracula is watching me being tortured as I'm in pain, wishing for it to stop, also I hear other Werewolves joining in on my howling until it ended. My body throbbed in pain from transforming and didn't feel like getting up, but I have a mission to do… or Mephiles does since he's supposed to kill Scourge the Wizard.

_Sonic the Warlock, where are my friends?_ I asked myself. _They sorta chickened a bit, but they're okay. Mephiles is coming in the castle to find you_. He told me. _What happened to Scourge? Is he dead?_ I questioned. _No, still alive… but you get to watch a battle between him and Mephiles_. I smiled and thought; _well that's good, but I think I'll just sit out and leave the battle between the two. I don't want to interfere by Scourge using me as a defense_.

"Are you okay?" Dracula asked and I slowly nodded "you must be in so much pain" I am and I don't want to get up "c'mon, you can get up" that's when I shake my head "no, eet hurts so much" he kneeled next to me and put his hands on my back before putting them on my arms, legs, ribs and tail but whenever he removed them from a certain spot, the pain was gone. "What did you just do?" I asked, then noticing my voice was a little growl–ly and a little deep but unrecognizable "The Gentle Touch, all Vampires have this gift to soothe Werewolves from their pain after they transform during a Full Moon" before scratching me from behind the ears.

My tail wagged in happiness as I was scratched "oh yeah, zat feels good! Zank you, I feel so much better now" as I was helped up "you're welcome, and I hope you enjoy your dinner… Antoine D. Coolette" Dracula said before leaving. _Guess like I'll be visiting both the Dream World and the Nightmare Zone_! I thought happily. _The Nightmare Zone doesn't seem so scary to me anymore since I'm one of them_. I get up on my legs and I seem to be taller than I used to be, it's cool!

Then start noticing what there is for me to eat; nothing but sweets and baked goods that's mostly chocolate, I see caramel apples also there are caramel apples covered in nuts and chocolate, I take a plain caramel one and it had a jack–o–lantern face from apple spots that haven't been covered. It reminds me of the Snow White movie when the Queen disguised as an old hag makes the brew to dip the apple in, but when she pulls it out of the cauldron, it makes that scary evil face with the green goop before turning into a luscious red apple.

I ate it and saw more what's on the table, then heard bat screeches and noticed a bat in a cage. I pick it up and it was a chocolate bat with red M&M eyes, he was looking at me with plead and sadness, begging for him to escape from his prison. _I can't eat him, he's too cute_. I thought then I freed him and he flew out the window, I set the cage down and looked at the other choices… there was an orange cake with black icing on it to look like a pumpkin. I took a slice and it was chocolate with chocolate pudding in the center also between the layers with vanilla icing.

Bat screeches were heard again, I look outside and the bat was coming in here then started banging against my lips. _Oh, you want me to open my mouth?_ I obliged and the bat flew in then I bit down, it was pudding filled in the stomach then ate the whole bat. I looked some more and found a chocolate pumpkin that's about the size of a soccer ball, I bit into it and chocolate melted ice cream was in it also it was still cold. I ate more and more until I was exhausted, so I fell asleep on the hard floor, curling myself into a ball before I dozed off.


	6. A Battle between Good and Evil

A Battle between Good and Evil

5/11/2014

*Mephiles*

I reached to the top of the tower then instantly crystallize myself, Scourge the Warlock turns to me then his eyes widened in shock "wow, you really do look like a Nightmare. Better than I am." He's admitting that I'm better? Huh, that's new for me! I thought "but lets see how good you are" a vine came from the ground but shot it with a Chaos Lance, the evil Warlock's spirit must be connected to anything he summons, if that thing dies of gets hurt or injured then it weakens him. His wand glows purple with a beam ray shooting at it and it revives him, I turn my head to the source; it was a purple diamond locked inside a metal cage.

I shoot it with a Chaos Lance and it shatters into pieces before it becomes black "where's your backup reviver?" I question him as he cursing out loud "you'll pay for that!" then he summons a Minotaur but gives off a purple glow/smoke. The part bull/part human charges at me then I shoot it with a Chaos Lance "is that the best you got, Scourge the Warlock? It seems like your spells are weak!" he snarls at me "I'll show you who's weak!" then points the wand as me and a black beam starts coming at me but I push it back with a Chaos Lance. "You'll never win!" he said before summoning a Hell Hound but I kill it with a Chaos Lance with my free hand, making his beam become weak. "Ugh! Don't do that!" he yelled then Demons were summoned but I kill them easily, and Scourge's beam became weaker "you're not trying hard enough, Scourge. All you're doing is summoning creatures to do your work for you! What are you, chicken?"

That's when he had it; the two beams stop but he turns himself into a green dragon with a core on his cheast, probably the ball that was on his wand "ho shit!" I said before I applaud "but there's one thing; you copyrighted off of Sleeping Beauty!"

(How many Disney movies am I gonna mention?)

He let out a dragon roar before saying "I don't care! I'm the true Nightmare! I belong to rule all of Fantastasia! It's mine!" I blast at the core but he covers it with his wings, not a good idea; a hole was in them and it started dripping purple blood the let out a painful roar "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" then breathed green fire on me but I'm immune to it because of Iblis' flames, I'm immune to burn in fire "wow, you ate one hot tamale! You like Mexican?" before snickering "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" then began laughing.

"SHUT UP!" he blew fire on me again but still no affect "that's one spicy red pepper, its hot! You need some water because you're burning up!" then snickered in my hand "quit it with your childish play! I had enough of you!" the Warlock said. "Yeah, but you're going up in smoke because your fire isn't affecting me, just to let you know." I shot a Chaos Lance but he turned around, now his back is bleeding. He let out a dragon roar of pain as I'm standing there "you shouldn't have done that! Remember what happened with your wings?" then he turned back to me "shut up you!" and starts swinging his bloody wings at me but I avoid it and the blood "nice try, but your moves are pathetic!" before I shot the core and he turned back into Scourge the non–Warlock.

He kneed the ground next to his broken wand "no! My powers! They're destroyed!" then breaks down and starts crying "sorry, this is what happens when you be a jerk. You loose at life." I said before I kill him but turned Scourge the non–Warlock into a dark purple and green rose "but I'll let you stay here in the Nightmare Zone, I'll let you live forever. You have a century to decide if you still want to rule Fantastasia or keep it the way it is with both sides being even. Choose the wrong option and you'll die."

I planted him outside the castle and into the potting plant "I'll be waiting for your decision, for a hundred years." Before waking up and coming into the Reality World.

*A Century Later, 3rd person P.O.V*

Eggman, Mammoth, Dr. Fini, and Ixis died… including the Freedom Fighters. Isabel wept and cried over her husband's death when she was thirty years old, including her friends death. She asked Hades and Zeus for permission before they turned immortal then became Gods and Goddesses of Mobius, Mephiles returned to the Dream World and found out that Twinkle… died. She loved Antoine so much that she got herself pregnant but it killed her and the child since fairies weren't supposed to love someone outside of the Dream World. He turned her into a pink dandelion and called it the Twinkle Flower, making it immortal so her seeds won't scatter… after he told Antoine about Twinkle, the Coyote cried his heart out and prayed for her every night.

Mephiles went back to the Nightmare Zone 86 years later in 2114, Scourge came back but was still powerless "I'm sorry for what I have done a hundred years ago. Will you ever forgive me?" we both gave each other a hug "you have been forgiven" I said "I'll give you your powers back if you promise not to try to control over Fantastasia again" he nodded "I promise, I won't do that ever again."

*One Century Back, in the Dream World, Geoffrey*

"So, that's what happened?" I question after Mephiles told us his battle as we ate chocolate covered strawberries "that's what happened, Geoffrey" he said as his fondue fork slowly mixed around in the fondue chocolate lake.

I pulled my banana out and ate it "zis eez really good chocolate" Antoine said as he had a huge spoonful of it then ate it "so, how's the Nightmare Zone? Did you go into the castle, Antoine?" Mighty asked and he nodded "eet's cool yet scary at zee same time, also I met Dracula and he gave me zis watch!" then he held it up as it was on his wrist.

"Eet gives me zee ability to turn into any mutant I want; a Zombie, Vampire, Werewolf, and Serpent Snake Coyote also eet has a Normal setting. I really love eet! Eet's really neat." He explained "I can do one, but I'm afraid I might die eef I choose zee wrong one."

"What do you mean that you might die if you choose the wrong one?" Sonic asked, "Vampires die een sunlight zen turn to ash, Zombies catch zemselves on fire when exposed to zee sun, I know zat Serpent Snake Coyote eez okay, but I don't know about zee Werewolf." Antoine said "well, Werewolves do come out at night but when it's morning, they turn back to human" I said, proving a point. "True, but een zee Twilight movie, zee werewolves can turn whenever zey want."

"Just try the Werewolf first to make yourself feel comfortable" I saw him turn the knob on the watch before he cluched his head in pain, his body started growing taller and his fur became thick, once it was over, he laid on his side and gave a whimper. "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded "I hate transformations zat include pain" Antoine said, his voice seemed to get a little deeper also growl–ly. "It's okay, soon you'll feel better" then scratched him from behind one of his ears "zank you, Geoffrey" he said before I gently laid on him "you're really soft" feeling his fur with my non–gloved hand then rubbed his sores on his body.

While I was still rubbing, he licked my hand then my face, damping a spot on my fur "hey, take it easy Antoine!" I pet his head before giving a hug "you're a really nice friend Geoffrey, I respect you" the Were–Coyote said before we went back to the mortal world.

*Antoine*

It feels great being in the Reality World again; I did miss Medusa and Bunnie. "Hiya sugah–twan, where have yah been for so long?" then I explained to her "…but you can't tell anyone about zis or else they'll zink you're weird" finishing it off. "Alright, sugah–twan, ah won't tell. And no wonder why yah were a Blackberry when ah came tah see if yah were alright." Oh right, my Blackberry form… I haven't been like that in a while before we went to the Nightmare Zone "I remember zat" I said, as Twinkle came to my mind. I left her in the Dream World for a while and haven't returned to her since then, I bet she has something planned out for me so we can have fun together and desperate for my return back in Fantastasia… I just hope that it never goes away.

"Antoine, what's wrong?" Bunnie asked with a worried look on my face "eet's Twinkle, I haven't returned to zee Dream World since I entered zee Nightmare Zone. She must be dying over for moi right now, waiting for moi to come see her again." I said, giving her my honest answer. "But eef I keep sleeping to visit her without a necessary reason, I will feel lazy and unsocial with zee ozers" then she kissed me on the lips "ah will let yah return to Fantastasia, if–"

"Eef what, Bunnie?" I question.

"_If_… yah become a Blackberry for me" she finished. I nodded my head "okay, one question, when you came to see moi at Izabel's, did you get my sash and belt?" Bunnie gave a nod "it's upstairs in our room, can you please do it now?" I gave her a kiss then went to the couch to sit on with Bunnie following, before putting on my Blackberry amulet. _Please let me turn_. I thought, then waited it for the affects to kick in "eets gonna take a while, okay Bunnie?" she nodded, and it took a small time to wait throughout the spreading until my stomach growled.

The juice was starting to swell my body from the bottom of my stomach to the top of my cheast including the back of me was swelled up until it stopped then Bunnie got close and hugged me "just be careful when I'm like zis, okay?" a small silence was between us before she said "alright, sugah–twan, I'll be extremely careful" and began to rub my stomach. _Wow, she's really… gentle with that robotic hand, and a really good rubber_. I thought, my body was relaxing and shutting down for rest. My eyelids become heavy and my body is starting to become tired, needing sleep to reenergize it "B–bunnie, due to… zee zecret… no one… can see… moi… like zis" I said, stopping between word(s) since I'm growing more tired.

"Okay sugah, I'll put you in bed" before she picked me up "zank you…Bunnie" my lasts words were before blackout, then sunlight hit my eyelids from Fantastasia. "Twinkle?" I said, turning my head away from the sun. "Twinkle, where are you?" I called out as I try to get up from the ground… but I can't because I'm now stuck in my Berry form. "Antoine?" a voice said, "yes?" I said back, "I missed you so much, Ant. I really, really do!" then felt the fairy hug me "I missed you too Twinkle" as I am being helped by the Tummy Ticklers to stand up.

"Zank you" I said to them before turning back to Twinkle "I'm sorry zat I've been gone for a while" apologizing to her "it's okay, Ant. I forgive you!" before kissing my nose, eyes went cross eyed and she's looking upset now. "Hey, what happened? You were all happy to see moi, and now you look bummed." Twinkle sighed, "you know the play Romeo and Juliet, right?" the play written by Shakespeare about a boy and a girl loving each other, having a forbidden love since they're on different sides that rivals each others then die at the end? "Yes" I said "I grew feelings for you, Ant. Like a boyfriend/girlfriend way… but the Dream World has a law that Outsiders of Fantastasia can't date and marry people inside of Fantastasia or else they instantly die."

That… sorta helps me, but not a lot of knowing why Twinkle is so bummed "why did zey make zat law in zee first place?" I asked, "years ago, someone outside of Fantastasia dated my friend, Sparkle. I watch as the two were happily in love, sometimes I grew a small envy between the two, but that doesn't matter! The point is that one day when the boy came back, he hurt Sparkle, demanding for things like immortality or super powers until she bled and cried. Sonic the Warlock found out then turned the boy into the Nightmare Zone, but Sparkle died–" she stopped and wiped her eyes. "–and Sonic tried to make her alive again by magic, but it was too late. Then he turned her into the brightest star in Fantastasia, every night I look up at her and hope we would see each other again. Sonic made the law that no Outsiders would ever date anyone in Fantastasia or else the couple will die."

I cried as she explained the story, it was very treacherous for her friend dying because of a greedy, selfish and ungrateful boy. "He's a jerk; I bet he was just playing with her heart so he can get what he wanted from Sparkle. He'll never understand zee true love I give you; I respect you and treat you like a wonderful friend zan some toy. I don't care about your magic zat you have, I care about eez your heart and feelings deep inside you. I care about what's more important, and zat is friendship!" I said. Twinkle is in shock; her mouth was opened with her eyes showing surprise "eet's true, more zan anyzing in zee world, I care about what's more important to ozers zan myself! I always help my friends when they're upset and feeling down, needing a shoulder to cry on if somezing happened to zem, just to let you know zat I'll always be zere for you Twinkle."

Instantly I become normal, then I gently take Twinkle and gave her a kiss back, "Twinkle?" her shocked look becomes a happy smile then she kisses me on the lips "thank you, Antoine" before she hugged me, gently I put one gloved hand on her back "you're welcome, Twinkle" everything grew quiet and not a single noise was heard that I can almost hear our hearts beat, this was a romantic moment between us without disturbance, sharing it together like best friends… the best of friends of who and what we are. In the distance, Sonic the Warlock gave me a smile before mouthing; _you done well kid_. I gave a smile back to him before he left in a flash of light.

The fairy stopped hugging me and a bright light surrounded her then stretched out, making a model of a human teenage girl before the light disappeared. Twinkle was standing there in front of me but human size… and very beautiful; her dress was longer and reached to her shins but made of silk also wore flat shoes to match. Makeup was on her face and her brown hair was curly also clean, shiny, with a healthy brown color but still had her wings. And I'm standing here, speechless as she smiles at me "Twinkle, w–why… how?" then kisses me on the lips again to shut myself from stammering "you were honest about your love for me, showing that you really do care about me, and I feel the same way about you."

She picks me up and hugs me "but a sad thing is that you're twenty and I'm fifteen million years old also you're married" then she holds my hand "but that's not preventing us to be friends, we'll always be best friends." I nodded "best friends forever." Then Twinkle started carrying me bridal style as she flew really fast until she stopped, the place hits me… its Candy Fields, I haven't seen it in a while but I still know what it looks like. Twinkle sets me down at a flower table in a leaf chair then blindfolds me "uh, what're you doing?" I asked before the scent of chocolate icing fills my nose with chocolate chips._ Oh, it's cake_. I thought then ate it, but before I bit down, I felt something in it; round but not perfectly and rough with these tiny bumps.

I bit down and the taste of strawberry smacks against my taste buds. _Oh, it's that Fudge Lover's Strawberry Truffle Cake she made_. I thought as I swallow "want more?" then I nod for an answer and fed me it. To me, it tasted more like a piece of chocolate fudge with strawberries than cake. When the last bite was swallowed, Twinkle took off the blindfold from my head then kissed me on the cheek "Twinkle, since I learned about your friend, I want to find a way for her to live again so you wouldn't be missing her so much." She smiled "then you would have to visit the almighty powerful Wizard of Fantastasia. He can grant anyone's desired wish, but it'll take a long time to get there."

"Zat's okay, but can you lead me there?" I asked, "yes, but just to let you know, the path that we're going to take is almost like the Candy Land board game but not even close to it, okay?" she warned me "but you're going to have to blend in or else others would think you're an Outsider" then put one finger on my nose and became Blackberry–fied. "Okay, I'm ready Twinkle! Let's go to the Wizard of Fantastasia." I said as we began walking down a dirt path.


	7. The Quest for Sparkle

The Quest for Sparkle

5/13/2014

*Antoine*

The path was taking us is long, I waddled for thirty minutes until I smelled peppermint "why do I smell mint?" I asked Twinkle, who's her normal size as she flew next to my head "because up ahead is the Peppermint Forest, I have a friend who chops them up and sends them to Christmas Land for the Christmas holiday." Good to know "so, what's his/her's name?" I asked her, she smiled "_his_ name is Cane Chopper" Twinkle said.

The scent of mint grows stronger, I look to the right and I see candy canes stubs but the tops look like they were burned like a wick of a candle "what happened here?" Twinkle questioned as I waddled past burned stubs of candy cane "let's find your friend and find out what happened" we saw a candy cane house standing in an open field and went to the door. Twinkle knocked on it then heard a "who's there?" on the other side "it's me, Twinkle, I brought a friend with me" the door opened and Cane Chopper was a red and white clown but had a scared/worried look on his face "are the Nightmare Creatures gone?" he asked, I cocked my head as Twinkle said "no, we didn't see any as we're coming here. Can we come in and talk about what happened to your Cane Crops?" he was kind enough to let us in, but the inside was dark without a single light in it and the furniture was–_ of course _–candy cane themed.

"The Cane Crops were melted by the Nightmare Creatures; they used Flare Guns and set every one of them on fire. I did kill a few with my axe, but was too slow to stop them, and everyone of Cane Crops… scorched to the nub" Cane Chopper said "then I stayed in hiding incase they come back. But Twinkle, shouldn't you be in Tummy Tickler Meadow instead of here?"

Twinkle sighed "yes, but they're protected by a barrier of happiness, the Nightmare Creatures can't pass through it if I'm not there" she explained "but I'm just one of them" my eyes widened instantly, what she means that "she's one of them" because I'm the other one as well "and guess like I'm zee other one" I said. "Two people protecting them, huh? That's surprising, but Twinkle, why are you here?" Cane Chopper asked. "I was just going to the Wizard to revive my friend, Sparkle. Guess like we have another thing to revive." She said.

"Yes, but what about zee Nightmare Creatures? Shouldn't zey stay een zee Nightmare Zone where zey belong?" I asked, Twinkle and Chopper nodded "but the S. seem to get braver, they crossed their territory and decided to tear up the Dream World when Scourge the Warlock died. The more they do tear up, the farther the Nightmare Zone spreads until the Dream World is no more. Everyone in the Reality World will forever have nightmares and the dead will rise from their graves." Chops said, and I never thought that a clown can swear.

"What about Mephiles? Can't he control zee spread?" another head shake "Scourge made a powerful gemstone hidden in the castle in the Nightmare Zone. He charmed it; if he dies, then the Nightmare Zone will spread farther with the help of the Nightmare Creatures, until the Dream World is gone." I nodded in understanding "I see, but what about Sonic zee Warlock giving zee seed to Mighty and us becoming Berry–fied?" I questioned.

"Sonic found an old prophecy that the Nightmare Zone will rule, so he summoned Mighty and Espio from their sleep and gave him the seed so they can eat the fruit to be connected to the Dream World and become heroes to this world. Sonic told me that whoever eats the Blackberry, I have to become friends with him/her to see if he/she has a good heart to understand our situation that we're dealing with to help save the Dream World from becoming part of the Nightmare Zone. Once I got to know you more, I knew that you were the Chosen One to save us from disaster" Twinkle explained.

"Moi… zee Chosen One?" I question and Twinkle nodded "you are because you're brave" then kissed me on one of the swollen cheekbones "smart" then kissed the other one "and kind" and finally gave me a kiss on the nose. "While you were away, Sonic gave me his wand as he was attacked by the Nightmare Creatures, he told me to give it to you before he died, and you are now the new Warlock of the Dream World." I saw her summon the wand "I'll put it in your amulet for safe keeping" it turned into a blue light then shot at the Blackberry.

"Zank you, Twinkle! I'm honored to be zee new Warlock. But one last question before we go; can zee Nightmare Creatures enter zee Reality World?" Chops and Twinkle look at each other then back at me "I think if the Creatures get a hold of your amulet they can" Twinkle said, before nodding. "Okay, but I'm going with you guys. If those rats come again, I'm afraid they might kill me" Chops said, chickening a bit. "Bring your axe, eet'll be handy against zee beasts" I said before walking out the door with Twinkle, seconds later, he came out with a red and white axe "okay zen, let's get going!" then followed the trail.

I look up and the sky is blue. _Guess like the spread hasn't reached this place yet, it must be way, way, way farther out from here_. I thought. I just hope we'll have enough time to stop the spread before the Dream World is fully covered. "So, new Warlock… what's your name?" Chops asked me "I'm Antoine D. Coolette, eetz nice to meet you, Cane Chopper" I said, answering his question "Antoine huh? Nice name, are you French?" I nod "that explains the accent."

He made me laugh "yes, zat's why" with a smile on my face "well, just to tell you something interesting; a long time ago, there were a village of Berry People and Scourge thought that they were so weird that he killed them. Before then, people outside the village did one thing to show that they bring peace to their land. They did this" Chops said before putting one hand on my swollen belly and gently rub it before pulling back his hand "sorry for getting you out of your comfort zone, Ant." I gave a smile "eet's okay, Cane Chopper. I don't mind at all."

"Thank you, but you can call me Chops" he said as I see a lollipop growing from the ground, I used magic to pluck it from the ground and held it in my hand, somehow I have a feeling that I needed to take it with me "oh, we're almost close to Princess Lilly's place" Twinkle said, after waddling some more, we ended up in a Lollipop Forest but all the suckers are cut down and destroyed "guess like zee Nightmare Creatures came here as well" as we walked/waddled to the Castle. "Hey Lilly, are you alright?" Chops called out to her, in one of the windows. "Lilly" stuck her head out… she looked ten. "Yes, I'm alright" then notices Twinkle "oh, hey Twinks, who's your friend?" she asked, noticing me as well. "His name is Antoine, he's the new Warlock of the Dream World" she explained then Lilly gave me a friendly wave "so what happened to Sonic?" Lilly asked. "He got killed by the Nightmare Creatures, they got you too?" the Princess nodded "they destroyed everyone of my lollipops with sledgehammers, I ordered them to stop and they didn't, so I had to use my Laser Lollipop, it worked well but didn't stop them in time."

"Zey didn't destroy all of zem, I did see one standing een zee far distance, so I took eet from zee ground" I said, then waved it in my hand, making Lilly happy "oh that's great! Thank you!" she said, "Hey Lilly, we're off to see the Wizard of Fantastasia. Wanna come?" Twinkle offered, she left the window and came out the front door "yes, I want to help you guys fight back. I feel like we might have a speck of hope on our side" she wore a yellow dress with lollipops on them with yellow slip on shoes and a crown to match, also had blue eyes like mine and cotton candy pink hair, but in her hand must be the Laser Lollipop; it was big and yellow with a pink gummy flower on both sides while she held it with one hand.

"Thank you Antoine for getting the last lollipop for me, you must be a really great friend" as I handed it to her, the lollipop shrunk in her hands until it was the size of those tootsie pops, and it's not the small version "but I want you to have it" then gave it to me. "Thank you, but I can't take zis. Eet belongs to you, Lilly. You deserve eet" she gave me a hug, after putting the 'pop in her mouth "let's go guys" Lilly said before she started walking down the path then went with her, my stomach growled in hunger, it's been a while before I ate anything. "You do know Antoine that your mind is the controller of your powers, anything you think will come true" Twinkle told me "really? I didn't know zat" I said. "It's true; anyone who's a magical being in Fantastasia can control their powers by thought, not by a simple spell… except for me" the fairy said sadly "but I still zink zat you're wonderful, Twinkle" she smiled at and blushed as I beamed a happy smile at her.

"Guys, no time for flirting, we got company!" instantly I become normal and took my sword out from the scabbard, dark creatures jumped tree to tree until they landed on their feet in front of us. Due to their appearance, they look like grey smoky ghost ninjas "let moi guess, zese are zee creatures destroying everything?" I asked "yeah, but they can take on any appearance that they desire, so stay on guard" Lilly said as a laser was getting ready with the 'pop out of her mouth. "We will destroy you Antoine. The Nightmare Zone will rule all of Fantastasia" the ninjas said at the same time in the same tone "zat's not going to happen! I'm going to make sure zat zee prophecy eez never fulfilled" I look at them closely and saw their weapons "I'll take the one with zee sword, you guys take care of zee rest" before we charged into battle.

The ninja and I fought with our swords banging against one another's "very impressive, Coyote. But can you take this?" he swiped at me but I dodged it quick due to my nervous system, giving me a fast reflex. I swiped him at the leg and his body turned into smoke then vanished "ha! I win!" but the smoke came back and he took on the same appearance as me "oh, right. I forgot you could do zat" even though I was noted about it seconds ago "but I'm still going to defeat you!" I said, and the dark copy laughed as we fought "I don't think so! You may know everything _I'm_ going to do, but that's not going to help you because I know everything _you're_ going to do, strange isn't it?"

Due to his ranting, he got off guard and I took his weapon when it flew up in the air, caught it, and killed him with it "oh really?" I said when his weapon vanished "well guess like I know more sword skilled moves zan you know" as I saw Lilly kill the last one "everyone okay?" I asked and they turned their heads to me "yeah, we're fine!" Chops said as they rested. My stomach growled again and I summoned vanilla cake squares without the icing then ate them, giving my stomach something to digest as we continued our mission "c'mon guys" I said and we began walking again but didn't go far with sore ankles.

"I zink eets best eef we rest" where we are looked like the Chocolate Room in the Willy Wonka 2005 movie, my stomach growled again and went off to find something to eat. I didn't go far once I found chocolate cake, as I was eating it while walking to the others; I felt something tap on my leg and stopped walking. I looked down and saw a red lady bug about the size of a dinner plate, and then I kneeled down to it and started petting it, hoping that its good luck will rub on me. The lady bug liked my petting, so it rolled onto its back and I rubbed its tummy "I got to get back to zee ozers, okay? I can't stay."

I began walking back to the others, once all heads were turned to me; they tried muffling their laughter in their hands "let moi guess, zere eez a huge lady bug on moi head" they nodded as their laughter grew louder "I knew eet" then sat down, putting the plate in my lap and pried the bug off of my head, but lied down next to me as soon as I put it on the ground. While I ate, the bug wants my attention so I have to pet it one minute after another, once I was finished, we continued our journey.


	8. A Frozen Wonderland

A Frozen Wonderland

5/14/2014

*Antoine*

I just love adventures, if you're bored and have nothing to do, why not talk? Chops decided to talk to Lilly as Twinkle and I did, but I'm telling her the brave things I did to help Bunnie and the others "and you got in a coma from fighting Metal Sonic? You really must be brave" she said dreamily with a sparkle in her eyes "yes, but luckily I recovered, I'm glad to be with moi friends again." Twinkle gave me a kiss "guess like you were telling the truth about being a really great friend" then I gave her a fake offended look "you didn't believe moi before? I, Antoine have never told a single lie! I'm a man of moi word!" I said "I cannot believe you zought I was lying, Twinkle! How dare you!" before giving a huff and crossing my arms with my head turned away from her.

"I'm sorry that I thought you were lying, Antoine. Sometimes people lie about being heroic and all until people find the truth that he/she wasn't all that he/she was talking about" Twinkle said "don't be mad at me" that's when I turned to her quick and kissed her "I'm not mad, and I was just playing with you, I didn't mean to make you upzet" I said. She smiled and had one hand on my face before she kissed me on the lips "I like it better when you were Blackberry–fied, you looked _so_ cute" before messing with the fur on my face "zanks, maybe after saving zee Dream World, I can turn into a Blackberry and you can do whatever you want with moi."

I notice her arms were wrapped around her body like she was cold, same thing with Chops and Lilly "um, what's going on" I questioned, as we walked further "we're almost close to the Below Zero. See!" she pointed ahead of us and a few feet away, the trail is slightly covered with snow as the grass packed with it. "How come zee snow isn't spreading out farther?" I question "because the magic is keeping the cold together to stay in one certain area without going farther, legends says that someone goes in, no one has come out alive. That's why we try to avoid this place" Twinkle said.

"C'mon Twinkle. Eet can't be zat dangerous" I walk to the snowy part and stopped, my nose was so close of crossing the warm side to the cold side. I look at Twinkle then stepped into the Below Zero, but my fur wasn't thick enough to keep me warm so I froze out here "e–eet's not z–zat bad, T–Twinkle. A little c–cold, but no harm d–done" I said, calling to her with my arms wrapped around me. I saw the others smile and started walking over here, "you shouldn't be out in the cold like that" a voice said, I look around to spot it but a glowing blue shimmer flew to me and a Winter Fairy sat on my nose "I know, my friends are gonna save zee Dream World from zee Nightmare Zone ruling all of Fantastasia." I said.

"Oh, wow, that's a pretty brave thing to do. I've been there once and I saw Scourge hide his gemstone" my ears perked "really? Where eez eet? Where did he keep eet?" then she flew to my ear "in the tower behind the castle in a desk drawer. I overheard that if you destroy the stone, the spreading will decrease until the Nightmare Zone has its normal landmass back" the winter fairy said "zank you for the information, I'm Antoine D. Coolette zee Warlock of zee Dream World, and you are?"

"I'm Frostbite the frost fairy, it's nice to meet you Antoine" her hair was white as snow with eyes blue as ice, she wore white winter boots with light blue leggings and a matching dress, but the dress's skirt looked like a snowflake… covering some of the blue "but what happened to Sonic?" the fairy said, I shook my head in sadness "zee Nightmare Creatures killed him, he gave me his wand, it's inside zee amulet" I explained before pointing to the Blackberry amulet. Frostbite's eyes water up "first Sparkle, then Sonic. Why does Scourge have to be so cruel? Why can't we ever have peace in Fantastasia? I want this madness to end!" before she cried in her hands, my heart broke seeing someone cry… I didn't know what to say to make her feel better, so I thought of something else.

"_Een zee nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your troubles are zey all what zey seem? Look around you zen you may realize all zee preachers, all with zeir lies._****_"_ I saw her arms move with her hands away from her face and she looks at me.

"_And might know of our future, but zen you still control zee past. Only I know eef we'll all be togezer. Only I know eef we shall last. Een zee night light, do you still feel your pain? For zee valor you waited, eet never came. Eef you were able, would you go change zee past, to mend a faux pas with one last chance?_****_"_ she nods like I was asking her that as a question.

"_And I might know of our future, but zen you still control zee past. Only I know eef we'll all be togezer tonight, 'cause every night I will save our lives and every night I will be with you. Cause every night I still lay awake and I dream of an absolution. Cause every night I will make eet right, and every night I will come to you. But every night eet just stays zee same een my dream of an absolution._****_"_ She wipes her eyes and smiles as I continue singing.

"_Een zee nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your triumph, and all you'll ever be. Look around you, zen you may realize; happiness lies trapped een misery, and who knows what of our future, we can all try to change zee past. Only I know eef we'll all be togezer tonight, 'cause every night I will save your life and every night I will be with you 'cause every night I still lay awake and I dream of an absolution 'cause every night I will make eet right, and every night I will come to you, but every night eet just stays zee same een my dream of an absolution._****_"_

Frostbite had a happy smile then gave me a hug "thank you, I needed that" she said "you're welcome Frostbite, and I promise, I will save zee Dream World! And I will not back down!" I say. "Also I think you're a great singer, Ant" I turn around and my friends are two feet away but Twinkle was closer "zank you, Twinkle. I zink zat you're a great Warm Fairy" Frostbite flew to Twinkle and they hugged "Twinkle Star! I haven't seen you in days!" the winter fairy said "me too" Twinkle says as they pull apart. "I heard that you were on a mission to save Fantastasia" Frost said "we are, we're heading to the Wizard of Fantastasia if he can help us find the hidden gemstone of Scourge the Warlock" Twinkle says.

"Don't worry, I told Antoine. But I don't think that shattering the gem is just its case, I have a feeling that there might be something else to stop the spread. Go to the Wizard just in case–."

"Great!"

"–but you may have to go tomorrow, the sun is setting and it's starting to get colder here in the Below Zero, I don't want you to get frostbite as you travel during the night. I'll help you with the coldness." Frost said, before twirling around in circles. Twinkle, Chops, and Lilly are wearing warm winter clothes as I watch my fur become thicker and turn white, now I'm a Snow Coyote "come, I'll show you the way to the Ice Castle of Queen Frostine" we followed, but we had to get off of the trail to get to the Ice Castle.

Once we were standing infront of it, the castle almost looks like Elsa's from Frozen. Frost gave a knock on the double doors and they opened, inside were a lot of winter fairies flying around doing things that I don't know what. "Come with me to the thrown room" we walked past busy fairies until we stood at a double door "I'll ask her if you guys can stay, I bet it will mostly be a _yes_ since she really likes guests" Frost knocked on the door "you guys stay here and I'll be right back" the doors opened and she flew in then the doors shut.

After waiting of what felt like an hour, the doors opened, Queen Frostine and Frost were standing there "hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Queen Frostine of Below Zero. Let me give you a tour of the castle so you can get used to its surroundings." It was easy to remember; the foyer leads to the thrown room, dining room, kitchen, and upstairs had a lot of guest bedroom's and had the Queen's room too but they aren't made of ice on the inside. The bathroom wasn't made of ice either; it just looked like a normal fancy bathroom.

The dining room wasn't ice either, but it looked very fancy, many winter fairies were flying around and putting food on the table for us… mostly its ice cream and cake. I sit at a chair, but I was too short to reach the table "so, what're your names?" Queen Frostine asked. The others introduced themselves as I was trying to stand up in my chair, they look at me now and see what I've been trying to do "and moi name eez Antoine D. Coolette" I said, they laughed of how ridiculous I look as I'm trying to stand up "can't reach the table?" Frostine asked and I nodded "I'll give you a better seat" then turned her head to Frostbite.

"Will you be a dear and make a seat for Antoine please?" Frostine said, Frostbite chose a random spot in the room but it was close to the others. She twirled 360s again and a seat appeared; it was made of gold and looks like an egg with the front having a gap in it, inside had soft lounger seat fabric also buttons on one side of the inside that do something. I sat in it, Frost pressed a button and a table came out attached to an extension metal pole that stuck into the egg and can bend like an arm with too many elbows. The table wasn't too big, but it gave me space to move a bit. The chair felt really comfortable that you can take a nap into it like it was a bed.

"Zanks Frostbite" I said, as I moved a bit to get comfortable then pressed the heater button to warm myself, Frostbite's magic worked well on me but the protection is suffocating the cold that was on my skin… so technically I'm freezing. The heater worked well for me, thawing the cold from my skin. Twinkle gave me a slice of cake; it was vanilla, the icing is blue, white icing decorated the top to look like snowflakes with white puff tracing it; they must have used special icing nozzles to make it pretty.

A fork appeared in my hand then ate the cake; the icing tasted good but a little funny. I thought that they used food coloring to make it blue, but they must have added a flavoring extract to make it have more taste… my taste buds are trying to detect what it tastes like but it's not getting anything. I swallowed what was in my mouth then got a new bite and let the icing rub against the top of my tongue. I heard a shimmering sound… I look at my amulet and it's glowing for a few seconds before it stopped.

"What zee heck eez going on?" I mutter, "so Antoine, do you have a plan on stopping the spread" I nodded "we go to zee Wizard for advise of how to stop zee spread other zan destroying zee gemstone, I do what he tells us how to stop it, zen the Dream World eez saved" it sounds terrible, but that's all I got… then continued eating but got a terrible tummy ache as I ate more until I had one bite left. I picked up the fork and forced the last piece in my mouth then ate it, all of it was gone. I put the fork down and leaned against the warm comfy seating to rest, my stomach hurts so much that I feel like throwing up. Rest Antoine, and you'll feel better. I think to myself then closed my eyes "are you okay?" eyes reopen and Twinkle is flying in front of my face "no" I say tiredly "my stomach hurts." She kisses my nose and pressed a button, the table goes back into the seating "it's bedtime anyways, I'll take you to your room" eyes close again then felt my body lying sideways and a warm blanket covering me.

I actually slept in a dream, I imagine me and Twinkle together in Candy Fields while we talked and laughed as we ate sugary sweets until it went black, words appeared in red; _if you had a choice to save one person, who would it be? Twinkle the Fairy or Bunnie the Rabbot?_ That scared me, and I awaken, I'm still in the bedroom Twinkle put me in. _Is Bunnie okay?_ I think, I have been gone for long and I don't know if she's alright.

I grab my amulet and looked at the Blackberry "show moi Bunnie" I said, the amulet shows me her like a video footage; she's in our bedroom and Dr. Quack is checking my pulse "his heart rate is still normal, his breathing rate is normal, body temperature is normal, it doesn't seem like he's in a coma, Bunnie. Just fast asleep" I see Rotor come next to her as soon Dr. Quack left "Antoine is okay, he's not dying. You should get some sleep" my Bunnie Rabbot is nodding "but ah want to know what he's doing with Twinkle. Do yah think you can call him with the amulet?" Rotor had a sad look on his face and his fingers dug under his hat "I don't know if it's possible, Bunnie. I don't know what they are capable of doing" that gave me an idea "call Rotor" I said, the footage of Rotor and Bunnie becomes small and the Blackberry was like a black screen, the small footage showed Rotor and Bunnie in shock as he pulled out the amulet.

It was glowing in his hand until he gave it a tap, the black screen showed his face but the footage was gone "Antoine? Why is your fur white?" then I heard Bunnie say "Rotor, let me see" he turned it to her and I saw Bunnie "Antoine, what's going on in the Dream World?" she asked. "Somezing very terrible; zee Dream World eez being taken over by zee Nightmare Zone, eet's darkness eez spreading faster zan a virus" then Rotor let out a "WHAT?!" then he turned the amulet to him "are you serious?" he said, and I nodded "yes, Nightmare Creatures are destroying everything in the Dream World, and zey killed Sonic zee Warlock!" there was silence for a few seconds "but I have his wand, I'm zee new Warlock of zee Dream World and I'm helping it. We're gonna go visit zee Wizard to see eef he has any advice to stop zee spread."

"Ant, who's _we_?" Rotor asked "_we_ as in me and Twinkle with two ozer people" I explained, "where are you right now?" he questioned "the Below Zero" I said "eets a real place and eets really cold here. Frostbite zee frost fairy gave moi thicker fur and zat's why eets white" adding on. "I'm coming with you, Antoine" Rotor said, my eyes widened "no! Zat's a bad idea! If you come with moi zen zee Nightmare Creatures might use you against moi, zey might hypnotize you into believing somezing zat isn't true and attack moi! Don't come!"

"Antoine! I want to help!" Rotor argued "no, I want you to be safe, Rotor. I don't want zee Nightmare Creatures to hurt you. I just want you to stay out of zis so you can be okay, and besides, zose demons are after moi zan you" I said, "Antoine, please let me help. If this is serious then I should come with you to stop this problem. Freedom Fighters always help one another." I'm in defeat of the argument; Freedom Fighters _do_ help one another when it comes to dangerous missions of stopping Dr. Robotnik's "foil proof" evil plan of taking over Mobius… alright… I'll let Rotor come.

"Okay, you can come. But you're too late of taking lead" I say before I laughed "yeah, that's what I thought" Rotor says. "When I wake up, I'll let you know to come" he nods before I hang up, my tummy growls in hunger and I'm desperate to eat something. Gently I gnaw at one of my gloved fingers, giving my mouth something to do "can't sleep?" my eyes look around until I saw a glowing pink shimmer "no, and I'm hungry too. I could use moi powers, but I want to save zem for a serious case" I told Twinkle. She grabs my glove and teleports me to an empty room… maybe it's the ballroom. It's dark, and I can't see anything "Twink–" something was shoved in my mouth "here, eat this" it's a square vanilla cake with icing on one face side. I folded it in half and the icing mashed against from both sides then I ate it, but it had that weird icing I ate from the blue cake Frostbite gave me.

_Oh, not that. Anything but that!_ I thought as it gave me a small tummy ache "here, drink this! It will help you feel better" it was a swig of blueberry tasting medicine and instantly my stomach is better. I felt Twinkle push me and I was in the chair that Frostbite put me in "now drink this" then swallowed something sweet and syrupy like medicine, but couldn't detect it. My stomach started digesting what I ate/drank as I sit in the chair as Twinkle gave me more to eat until I had enough, but I wish I had a lot of that delicious sweet nectar from the rose, I really would like that.

Somehow it's like Twinkle read my mind, the chair became that rose I became trapped in when I first came to Fantastasia, sitting in waist deep nectar and drinking from a tube straw. I drank from it until it was drained, with my stomach full and satisfied, I must have drank from a tulip; because their pollen make people feel sleepy and that's what the nectar is doing to me. I bet Twinkle had this idea so she can watch me sleep or rest on my soft bulge tummy, whatever her plan was, it worked.

My stomach did a flop, not in a nervous or sick way… it just flopped. I sat up with bulged eyes, realizing what she had done, that sweet syrup liquid my taste buds couldn't detect, and I now know what it was; sweetened Blackberry juice. I felt the flop with a churn, telling me that the black spreading is over and now I'm becoming Berry–fied. Twinkle takes me out of the tulip, I'm not mad but I understand why she did this… Twinkle likes my Berry tummy. I felt the part where it stopped but instead it kept going, but I had no idea when it'll fully stop. I look around and my vision is clear as day, the room was huge and fancy but it was way bigger than a ballroom.

I was still being filled with juice but my body wasn't just widening… it was extending as well. The sash I'm wearing undoes it's self with the belt but I saw Twinkle catch them so then no one could hear their clatter when they hit the hard floor. Then I felt the juice stop pumping and look at myself, now I'm the inflated Violet from the 2005 movie. I just hope Twinkle can fix this.

"Twinkle?" oh my… I sound really intoxicated "why did you do zis?" as she flew in my face "because I love you Antoine" before kissing a swelled cheekbone, I chuckled a bit before she kissed my lips "and also I couldn't wait to see you like this" then I felt her hug me "well Twinkle, guess like your patience became impatient."

I don't feel any air trapped inside my system whatsoever and the affect of the nectar is starting to make me drowsy now "don't sleep yet, Antoine. I'm not even done" she said before I felt my stomach being rubbed "Twinkle, I feel tired" I said sleepy then gave a yawn. "No sleeping yet. I'm still not done" she had a plate of chocolate cake for me and wanted to feed it to me, I ate every bite tiredly. My whole body is willing to give in, I try to fight it for Twinkle but it's too strong, I give in and let my eyes shut before I fell asleep. This time I was with Bunnie and we looked like we're having a great time together as we danced, it was all I could dream of with nothing else to change it.

I reawaken and I'm back in the bed Twinkle put me in, but I'm not a Blackberry anymore, then I felt my stomach… the sash is on me. I'm tired… I wish I could stay in bed to sleep but I got something important to do, I bet the Nightmare Creatures would probably whisper in my ear and tell me to keep sleeping in a hypnotizing way, I can already hear it; _sssllleeeeeeppp, sssllleeeeeeppp Aaannntttoooiiinnneee_. But I got to wake up, I can't stay here in rest, but my body is desperate and the nectar is still affecting me. I put one hand on the amulet, and it was still there, I look out the window and it was still night, no wonder why my body is still tired. I fall asleep again and still dream about me and Bunnie, it was beautiful and romantic.

It changed and standing in front of me was Patch, _oh gods… not him_, I think. He's standing in front of me, and not moving or attacking me whatsoever, he's just like a statue but not made of stone. I snap my fingers a bit a few inches from his face and nothing happens, then I waved my hand in front of him…still nothing.

I gently put one hand on his arm… and still nothing "Patch?" I said, the thought of him being frozen and dead came to my mind, yes he may have took my place and broke her heart but this is serious "are you okay?" no movement, he's just standing there with arms at side and looking into space, but not literally, just in deep thought. I look behind me and nothing is there, then I turned my head back to Patch… his eyes blink and looks at me. I take my hand off of him as soon as his hands gripped into fists, he's gonna fight me, but I back up when his arms bended then stretched them.

His tail gave a few wags as his legs bended, then the front of his shoe rubbed against his ankle before his back popped, I back up more but he neither smiles nor frown once his eyes were back on me "Antoine" he said. We both have a French accent but our voices are almost different "Patch" I say, "You look different…where's your uniform with zee red boots?" I did change a bit, but once Izzy saw me like this she said "Antoine the hottie Coyote" in front of Bunnie and the Freedom Fighters, in her eyes I knew her heart has melted.

"I still have zem" I said nervously "but zey don't fit moi anymore" Patch smiles at me "I must go now, Antoine" he waves goodbye and I awaken, Frostbite was standing on my nose holding a shot glass full of some green stuff "mornin' sleepyhead" she whispered "it's Three A.M and everyone in Below Zero drinks a shot glass full of blended Chocolate Chip Mint Ice Cream" I just snicker "I doubt zat, Frostbite" I say "who drinks Chocolate Chip Mint Ice Cream at Three A.M in zee morning?" that's when I pause "unless you do" she gave me a nod. "Wait, eef you blended zee ice cream… you put eet een a blender. How come no one awakes from the noise of the blender turned on?"

"Easy, I casted a spell on it to be silent, I'm always blending ice creams in the middle of the night when I can't sleep" in a flash of light, we were in a warm room, it was huge and had lots of space. There was a trophy like stand with her house on top of it, a table covered with a paper coving, a chair next to it also a fridge with a freezer also a microwave; she must have silenced it with her powers. Frostbite was getting something out of the fridge until it was a cup of green liquid that she had in a shot glass "here, this is yours. I made it for you" before I took it from her when she came to me "zank you" then took a sip through the straw "but can you show moi how to blend ice cream?"

She smiled and got a full tub of coffee ice cream then took off the lid and she put it in the microwave for thirty seconds before dumping a small portion of the melted ice cream into the open blender, then put it in the microwave for a minute and dumped it into the blender again. She put the remanding ice cream in the freezer and took out a carton of milk, chocolate and caramel syrup with a can of whip cream. She put some milk into it them added the syrups and whip cream also added a cup of ice chunks that SONIC puts in the soft drinks, Frostbite put the top on "hey, can you press the smoothie button?" I pressed it and I didn't hear a loud whirl sound coming from it.

"Okay, stop" the blender was cold from the ice, she dumped the substance into a couple of Styrofoam cups then put lids on them before she put them in the fridge "and that's how you make an Iced Mocha Frappe" not bad for a frost fairy, but somehow I find it a little weird. I feel tired and want to go back to bed; the nectar is kicking in again. "Sleepy?" Frostbite said and I nodded "I'll put you back to bed" I'm lying down at my side, I let out a yawn before sleeping, I opened my eyes and my drink was on the nightstand. I drank every drop then went to sleep._ Thank you for the drink, Frostbite_. I gave my final thought before I dozed off to sleep.


	9. Nearly There

Nearly There

5/16/2014

*Antoine*

"Good Morning, Antoine" I awoke and barely any sunlight came into the room. Next to my bed was Queen Frostine "Good Morning, your Majesty" I said as I got up and stretched. "Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs" she said as she left, then I took a quick warm shower and put my clothes on when I was dry. I look at my fur and it's still white, I went into the dining room and they were eating chocolate chip muffins with chocolate icing on them also Frostbite gave me one of her "Iced Mocha Frappes." We ate a lot until our stomachs were full, as I'm in a private room, I told Rotor to come, soon he was standing next to me but he's not wearing his tool belt or hat. "Hey Antoine, I like the fur. May I feel?" I let him and it's soft, warm, and thick to Rotor's feeling "wow, so that's what having thick fur feels like" he said, "you should see what eet's like having eet attached on your body."

"So how does it feel?" Rotor asked as I took him to the dining room "well, eet's suffocating moi body heat so I can keep warm" I said "but I don't know about zee whiteness, maybe eet blocks off zee cold" the walrus nods. "Just like the thick blubber that's protecting me from the cold, it's not bothering me and I can barely feel it" that's when I laugh "I can barely feel eet too and I'm not bothered" we enter the room and everyone had their heads towards us "hey Antoine? Who's your friend?" Frostbite asked as she flew to us.

"Zis is Rotor zee Walrus. Rotor, zis is Frostbite the frost fairy" I said, "nice to meet you Rotor" Frost said as she curtsied, then I introduced the others. "You're coming with us?" Twinkle asked as we ate some more. "Yes I am, I want to help you guys," Frostbite smiled "great! I'm coming with you guys too! I want to get revenge on those Nightmare Creatures for killing Sonic!" I chuckled a bit "okay, but don't get too anxious." We ate a bit more then left "thank you Queen Frostine for your hospitality, we had a great time" she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, but be careful out there. The Snow Yeti lives in the middle of the Below Zero in an igloo house, but gets mad when someone is on his property."

I nod, then we hugged "I wish you a lot of luck" I smiled "you too" I say before pulling apart. "But before you go, I want to give you this" holding out her staff to me "Queen Frostine, I–I can't take zis, eet's yours" I said, "but you deserve it, this staff will help you fight the Nightmare Creatures, one zap at them and they turn into ice cubes." I take it from her and it shrinks in my hand, turning into the size of Lilly's Laser Lollipop "zank you, I will keep eet protected" it turned into blue smoke and went into the amulet, making it more valuable. "One more thing" she turned me around and put a backpack on me, but it's the one that you have to pull the strings to close it "this is for you and your friends incase they get hungry or thirst. It's magic so it'll keep it cool." She turned me back around and kissed my forehead "you may go now, Antoine. I hope we do see each other again" we both smiled "I do hope we do" then went back with my team.

We tread across the snowy path as the wind blew in our faces. Twinkle, Lilly, and Chops were too cold to talk as Rotor, Frostbite, and I had no problem with it. A roar was heard with a scream of fear, then the sound of something being torn rang in the air, it didn't sound like paper but it sounded like something else, but I did see a shimmer of red liquid stuff in the distance in front of us… my eyes widened… it's blood. "Mon Dieu, zee yeti tore up something" as we walked closer, there was a huge igloo a few feet away from the path. Blood stained the snow and there was a trail of it leading into the igloo with the sound of the yeti eating whatever he caught.

"Now I know why zee legend eez true, because whoever comes across zee yeti gets killed… and eaten" I whisper, the yeti lets out a belch and tosses out a bone, it looks human sized. "Okay, here's zee plan; you five hide behind zee igloo as I make zee distraction, when you hear three barks, run" I whisper, "leaving you here?" Frostbite questions "don't worry about moi, I'll catch up with you guys, I promise." The group carefully went behind the igloo to hide, and then I used the Mutant Watch and turned into a Snow Were–Coyote.

As I was transforming, I had to keep quiet until it was over. My gloved fingers dig into the soft snow, but I take my shoes, gloves, pack, amulet and sash off, putting them behind me. When it was over, I sat on my haunches and howled at the sky… it was quiet until I heard the yeti's footsteps coming out of the igloo, he looked like Bigfoot but had white fur and he smelled like a smelly wet dog with blood. The scent makes me gag a bit, once he got closer; he was about eight feet tall. If I was my normal state, I would be trembling in fear, but as a Were–Coyote… this will be a piece of cake.

I got into a fighting position and gave a threatening growl before barking three times, the yeti got into a fighting position too then roared. I pounced on him and bit his cheast, ripping off some skin and fur. I spit it out before he pushed me off, with him bleeding and damaged, it will be easy to take him down. "C'mon!" I barked "eez zat zee best you got?" he let out a roar and kicked me, I stumble a bit as I get up from flying a few feet back. I vomit whatever I ate before I growled at the yeti "well played" I say "well played" I'm a little weak but that doesn't stop me. I run to the beast and pounce on him, pinning him down then started ripping more skin off.

The yeti roared in pain before grabbing me and threw me, but I land on my feet and wait until he gets up. Once he was up, I charged at him and head–butt him in the stomach, getting blood on my white fur. He falls down but tries to get up, but fails due to the blood loss and gives up. I walk to him and give a growl before breaking his neck then started eating his meat to revive my strength.

I lay down on my side and rest, letting my body heat cool with the snow "Antoine?" a voice questions, I get onto my belly and see the five come out from behind "guys, I told you zat eef you hear three barks, you run. Why didn't you?" I say as I walk to my stuff, everything was there "we weren't gonna leave you behind, Antoine. Even though that you would catch up with us, we were afraid we might not spot you because of the fur" Twinkle said, "I could of called your names or howled" I say "but eef I was too far away for you guys to hear me, I would've tracked your scent… but maybe eet would be too hard because of zee cold."

I felt my team hug me "but the more important reason we stayed is because a team sticks together" Frostbite said then heard her say "ew, yeti blood!" and they got off of me. I used magic to clean it off before turning myself normal again with my clothes on including the pack and amulet "well, let's go!" we walked more until we were out of the Below Zero and into a place that feels warm as summer "we're almost close to Gingerbread Plum Tree Fields" Twinkle said "we can take a rest there" I sighed in relief "but when we get there, you're stuck as a Blackberry until we make it to Molasses Swamp" she added. "What? Why?" I questioned, "The Berry People lived close to here, so their Berry magic is in the air and still is" I took off my belt and put it in the pack.

We walked closer and closer to Gingerbread Plum Tree Fields, my amulet started reacting. I watched the black spread to my hand but noticed that my fur wasn't white but back to its normal color, the juice started pumping me until I was a Blackberry again, Twinkle got happy and hugged me as I waddled "Twinkle" I said, "what? It's been hours since I seen you like this" she said, I chuckle at her silly childish behavior "but you're so cute like this."

Once we got to the fields… nothing was destroyed but saw a sticky note on a sign that said; _hey Ant, I'm blocking off the Nightmare Creatures so you would have more time to get to the Wizard and have some fun a bit ~Dracula_. I smiled then saw the trees, they had faces and could move around, but I see a green creature eating a plum coming to us "are you Antoine D. Coolette?" he asked, "yes I am, and zese are my friends" the green creature nodded "Dracula gave me a letter, it told me that you're doing a mission, correct? I can let you guys stay for a day. But you need to stay with me for a while." We went inside his house and it was a mansion, also fancy.

The creature showed them to their rooms but I had to stay in its room "so, what's your name?" I asked, "Plumpy the plum troll" he said as we entered a lit up secret room "but a secret genius too, don't tell the others that. Ever since I got interested into Berry People, I wanted to test my projects on them, but when Scourge killed every one in that village, I couldn't."

"So you're saying you want to run your projects on moi?" I asked, and he nodded. The room was big as a school gym with many machines that could do something also there was a small area that could be the control room that was near the only platform "stand on that platform, Antoine" I stand on it as he pressed a button. A long black tube came out of the wall with two clamps and held onto me around the hips, he pressed another button; a tight plastic suit was on me but my arms and legs were inside of it, I tried moving them but I can't.

Another button was pressed and my whole Berry body was getting bigger "what eez happening to moi" it was a little scary not knowing what's gonna happen to you when someone is doing science tests on your body, but he had a calm face like nothing wrong is going to happen "it's okay, you're just being inflated. This won't take long." I notice that whenever I get bigger, the clamp and suit stretch out. Soon the inflating stopped, my body was huge and I can still see, but my sash felt a little tight against my round body "can zis be fixed?" I asked and he nodded. The clamps holding on to me let go then folded into the tube before going out the hole in the suit.

"Now that you're filled with helium, it's time for the next stage" we went into a different lit up room, but it was smaller in size from the other room but very tall… it almost looked like that room in the old Willy Wonka movie with bubbles flying around. There was only a fridge in here, he took out a bottle of Sparkling Ice Pink Grapefruit "I want you to drink this, it's charmed by magic" he said, before handing it to me but I used magic to unscrew the top then drank all of it. "Eet tastes good, but what's supposed to happen?" I asked, "The fizzy of the drink is combining with the helium, slowly turning into a magic gas. It will feel a bit weird when it starts but you'll be okay"

_A magic gas, a gas that does what!?_ I question myself. But I got my answer when I felt the Sparkling Ice making tiny bubbles and popped then a hiss sound was heard of a balloon being inflated. The sash around me grew tighter as I inflate a bit more, two gasses combining into one makes a lot of air and creates a bit more, then slowly I was lifted into the air like a balloon. "That project worked" Plumpy said, watching me float "yes, but how do I get down?" that's when he slapped his forehead. _Think, how do you get down when you're floating up in the air by a magic gas?_ I tell myself, before my head hit the ceiling "ouch!" _the gas is still being produced…how does it stop?_ I think, but I remember the old Willy Wonka movie of 1971 when Charlie and his Grandfather drank that liquid and floated up. I gave out an _'urp'_ for a test and I floated back down a bit, guess like my theory worked.

"Oh, so belching out the gas is the cure, how come I didn't think of it sooner?" Plumpy said as he looked away from me. "Maybe eet didn't come to mind" I suggested, its kinda fun floating in the air like a balloon... it reminds me of the Mary Poppins movie, good thoughts makes you float up but sad thoughts makes you float down. I had some fun a bit, twirling around like I was in a zero gravity room before I accidentally bump my stomach against the wall and let out another _'urp.'_ My cheeks reddened and gave a dark grey color "excuse moi" I muttered before giggling…what is up with me today? I'm acting like a kid.

I rubbed my round body a bit to relax from the pressure pressing against my stomach a bit, I'm upside down but do a few flips and the juice sloshed very violently as I'm having fun. Once I slowed down, the pressure increased more and it hurts, then gave a few more _'urps'_ until I was on the ground with my stomach feeling better.

The plastic sack on my body was gone, I moved my arms and legs a bit to get comfortable again "so what's you're next project?" I ask, and he took me into a different room. He flicked the switch and the room was an indoor playground "Antoine, in Berry form; when you're laying down, upstairs or having dinner. You can't get up, walk down the stairs or feed yourself… you need someone to do those things for you, that's why I made a solution for those problems by making this."

He pulls out a blue headband with a small light blue round disk on it with a red light flashing on and off, he puts it on me and the band gives a small snug around my head "this can read your mind but you need to focus on the topic to make it work, okay? But when it comes to jumping up the stairs, it makes you really bouncy" I gave a nod before waddling to the steps; I jumped and felt the juice slosh inside me before I jump up the rest of the stairs. _Okay, that worked_. I thought before I went down a slide but landed on my tummy "oof!" the juice sloshed more and my stomach hurts a bit from hitting the soft ground._ Please put me back up on my feet_. I thought politely then felt my body tipping upward until I'm standing again.

The scent of cake fills my nostrils and I turned my head, a table was a few feet on my right but it's too tall for me to reach. I waddle to it and I could smell the yummy cake sitting on it, _let the cake hover in front of my face, please_. I think then it worked, and began to eat every bite of it all gone. I licked the frosting off of my lips then plop down "eez zere another project?" I asked but Plumpy shakes his head "that should be it" as he takes off the headband "now lets go have dinner."

We went into the dining room and I was sitting in the chair Frostbite made with my stuff next to it. A strawberry cake was sitting on a plate, drizzled in strawberry juice with whip cream, but only if I had the head band, I don't want to use my powers incase of a serious cause! Ugh, I hate using them without reason! I'm a soldier, not a Wizard like Ixis! I may have the power, but I will always still be a warrior.

"What's wrong Antoine, are you not hungry?" Twinkle asked as she flew in front of my face "I am, but I can't eat when I'm Blackberry–fied" I said. _Note to self; before you become Berry–fied, eat something before you turn_, I think. "What's wrong with using your powers, Antoine?" she asked, "eet feels wrong, and I hate using zem without a reason. You guys een Fantastasia use zem with please, but to moi, I want to use zem when eet's necessary or important to use" I said, "like using a Credit Card for emergencies only?" she asked and I nodded "somezing like zat, yes." Twinkle snapped her fingers and a bangle was on my right wrist, it looked like one of Shadow's gold inhibitor rings "this bracelet will let you use telekinesis whenever you want, even in Berry form" I smiled at her before saying "zank you."

She sat on the table and waited for me as I ate, the strawberry cake tasted really good and downed Sparkling Ice Black Raspberry with my stomach feeling satisfied. I relax in the comfy chair, leaning back against it and resting my body. I gave out a soft sigh with Twinkle watching my every move "tired?" I just nod, I see her fly to me and lay down on my stomach then I feel her gentle rub as if she's trying to soothe the small ache that's telling me that my body has enough.

"Wanna go to my room?" Twinkle asked, "Yes, I would like to have privacy with you" before I felt like I was teleported. The room had nothing but a King sized bed, but I stay in the comfy seat and I don't feel like getting out of it. I noticed that the table has been put up and the plate gone, I have more room now for my body to move, but I feel too comfortable to do so. "I'm guessing that you like that chair" Twinkle said, "I do, I feel relaxed" but Bunnie comes to mind "oh, uh, Twinkle, do you mind lifting zee amulet to my face, I got to see eef Bunnie eez alright."

"I don't mind" she holds it up then said "show moi Bunnie" I see her next to my bed and she's holding me with Sonic standing beside her, and crying as her head was on my cheast "it's okay, Bunnie" Sonic said "he'll wake up." Bunnie gets off of me and looks at the blue hedgehog "but what if he doesn't? Dr. Quack said that if he doesn't eat for one more day… he'll die. And ah don't want him to die! I love him too much to loose him!" then the two hugged "its okay, you did tell us that he was saving Fantastasia with Rotor, but I bet he might need these." Sonic took her off the bed and placed the seven Chaos Emeralds around me.

"If he needs a boost of kicking butt, then that should do the trick" Bunnie and Sonic hugged "don't worry, he'll wake up" before the footage went away. "So… I'm feeding myself in zee Dream World but not zee Reality World, how eez zat possible?" I questioned, but Twinkle shrugged "maybe if I tweak the bangle a bit, I can let it have the power to feed your Dream and Reality World body without the other starving" she said, before flying to my right wrist and tweaking it a bit. "Okay, it's done! Now let's get your Reality World's belly filled up!" Twinkle said happily, "but Twinkle, eef I eat one more bite of anyzing, I feel like I might explode."

Twinkle pulled something out, it was a small dark chocolate rectangle with green on top, it looks like those mint chocolates from Olive Garden "if you eat this, the mint in it will trick your tummy that eating time is over and probably let you eat some more" before she fed me a few, but I think they were sprinkled with magic and my stomach felt better… almost empty.

"Ready?" she asked and I gave a nod. Twinkle gave me a lot to eat; cakes, brownies, frosting cookies and so much more before I had another bottle of Sparkling Ice Black Raspberry… downing it. "Okay, I zink zat's enough" I said "eet should do zee trick" as I'm laying back in the chair but I could barely fit so I used the bracelet to get me out and lay down on the bed "I feel like I'm gonna burst" before I gave out an _'urp'_ and felt a little better. "Do you think you'll be able to stop the spreading?" Twinkle questioned and I nodded "but I don't know how to easily kill zee Nightmare Creatures for good."

Something in the closet crashes down, Twinkle opens it and a chest is inside. She got it then made a small table to sit it on before opening it; there were two books; one thick and thin, and a futuristic gun but both were dusty. Twinkle took out the book and opened it, the back of the cover said; _Diary of Sonic the Warlock_ "read eet, zere might be some useful juicy stuff zat we don't know" I said.

Twinkle turned her head to the first page and her eyes widened "this was dated eleven years ago after Sparkle died" she said in shock before started reading "after Twinkle's friend died from a monstrous boy; I turned him into what I call "The Nightmare Zone" and turned Sparkle into the brightest star. But days later, I discovered that two new beings emerged to life; Scourge the Warlock and the Nightmare Creatures so I created a barrier around my land also blocking off the Dream World from the Nightmare Zone to keep the people safe from these beasts. A month later, Scourge decided to make a stone that whenever the Nightmare Creatures die, they re–spawn to life again, thus when Scourge dies, the spreading of the Zone takes over the land…wall or no wall…barrier or no barrier."

The fairy took a sip of water before continuing "I casted a spell upon my wand, and made the Snow Staff and Lollypop Laser also a new weapon; The Nightmare Destroyer. With these four combined with the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, the Chosen One must destroy the stone first before blasting the Nightmare Creatures that turn into the Ultimate Nightmare and kill it. The spreading will stop and the Nightmare Zone will become its own land again, restoring peace to Fantastasia. Every piece of information that the Chosen One will need is reading the book I made, if he/she is reading it now…don't loose any of this."

I put the gun into the amulet and the gun in the bag "oh, zee food zat Queen Frostine gave me. We never ate any of eet" I took it out and there was a baggie of vanilla sliced cakes without frosting, brownies, a container of chocolate chip muffins and a bottle of water... I have enough space for the books. "I zink eets best to leave now, we have plenty of sunlight to go through" as I used the bangle to put the pack on me. After telling the others, we said goodbye to Plumpy before we left, as we were walking, I told them what Twinkle and I found, also the information what Twinkle read.

"That's interesting" Rotor said "when we come to a place to rest, may I read the book?" he asked, "yes you may, Rotor. You have my permission." After walking for a few minutes, we saw a dehydrated duckling in a heat stroke. I was kind to give it my only water, and Twinkle turned it into those water bottles for pet rabbits. Once the cute duckling was hydrated, I pet it then said goodbye and the duckling gave me a quack as we left.

Hours later when the sun is starting to set, we made camp near lakes of pudding. Twinkle made a cool huge house for us to live in for the night, Rotor and I share a room with two beds in it… but I prefer the comfy chair "we should be safe as long as Dracula can keep zee Nightmare Creatures from escaping" I said, "lemme guess, he's a friend from the Nightmare Zone?" Rotor questioned, looking up at me from the book. "Yes he eez, he's very nice" then I gave a sigh "I just hope zat I'll be able to defeat zee Ultimate Nightmare" I said, "don't worry Antoine, I believe you can do it" my ears perked "really?" then Rotor nodded.

"So how comfy is that?" he questioned me "eef you were a Berry like moi inside one of zese chairs, you would know" I said "by zee way" shifting a bit in the chair "what kind of Berry are you?" then showed me his amulet "a Sour Blueberry?" I question, "I think so, I only been Berry–fied only once" he said. "Well eet's not zat bad, feels a little funny but eet's alright" I say, looking up at the ceiling "really?" Rotor questions, "you done eet before, don't you remember how eet felt" looking at him.

He shook his head "not really," putting the string to bookmark the book then putting it in my bag "c'mon Rotor, eet's really fun! You should join moi and not be a chicken" I said, "who says I'm a chicken?" Rotor questions me, "you just did" I say to annoy him. "Alright, I'll do it" he said "good, zat's what I thought," Rotor got out of the bed and stood next to my chair "put zee amulet on and zink; _please let moi turn_. Zen you'll turn."

He closed his eyes and a blue dot appeared on his face then started covering his head "eef you get nervous, you can hold moi hand to feel more comfortable" after I said that small sentence, he held my hand. It didn't stop at his face. The blue spreaded father down his body, his scleras, teeth, and tusks had a light shade of dark blue. It now started spreading to his arms and Rotor opened his eyes and looked at his body, "is this effect suppose to happen?" he questions and I nod. The blue was heading down his legs. Once he was covered in blue, a gurgle sound was heard from his stomach.

"Didja hear zat? The good part eez coming" I said "wanna know what zee blue stuff is? Sour Blueberry juice, eet's now starting to pump up your stomach" the blue juice began working its magic. The juice started filling up his stomach from the front and back, pumping more into it… soon it was a bit difficult for him to stand up from so much weight on his legs, so he plopped to the ground. His round body bulged out more and more until the juice gave out, leaving him as a huge fat blue walrus.

Rotor looked a bit scared and his hand was apart from mine "eets okay zere ees nothing to be afraid of" I said "c'mon, feel eet. Eet's not zat bad." He looks at himself then feels his body "see, eets okay, doesn't eet feel nice?" then gave a small nod. "C'mon Rotor, tell moi what you want to say, I won't judge" I said, trying to coax him to talk "i–it's nice… but I do feel a little funny though" he says. "Just keep doing zat for a few more times, zen you'll get used to eet."

Twinkle gave the same bangle to Rotor that she gave to me. "What's this" he questions "it's a telekinesis bangle that lets you use that ability, also whenever you eat, your feeding both your Reality and Dream body" Twinkle explained. Rotor looked at then at me, then I began to levitate off the ground a few feet up then gently put back down "okay, you seem to get zis een zee bag, Rotor. You learned pretty quickly to use eet's power." He nods "it's really not that difficult, using telekinesis is using the power of your mind. Using its power requires concentration, clarity, awareness, and focus. But if you don't use any of these, then the power would go out of whack."

"Really, I didn't know zat!" I said shockingly, "Well it might be possible that it could go out a whack like it has a mind of its own, and doesn't obey your commands." A yawn escapes my throat and rest my eyes "I'm with you, Ant" Rotor said before he yawned "let's get some shuteye. We got a long day ahead of us." Twinkle put me in the bed and covered me with the blanket, doing the same with Rotor. My body is telling me to sleep and rest, I obey, but I wonder how long Dracula can hold back the Nightmare Creatures, I just hope they don't steal my amulet while I'm sleeping.

That thought worries me, what if they do steal it? Then I wouldn't be able to save the Dream World from terror, I must keep it with me at all times. The necklace moves a bit as I roll onto my side, wishing I could protect it as I sleep…but I can't… if the Nightmare Creatures do escape, will they find us? "Don't worry" Twinkle whispered in my ear "I'll keep watch." My body dozes off to sleep, I rest and lay on my back again but I do toss and turn a bit before I'm unconscious.

Candy Fields come to sight, I'm sitting down on a huge dandelion but it's not the white and puffy one. Twinkle flies to me and gives me a kiss on the cheekbone, the petals of the flower start spinning like a helicopter and I start flying up and see the world from down below. But the petals start coming off then I fall to my doom, I hit something from the ground… probably a trampoline that Twinkle summoned to catch me, once I stop bouncing, I realized that I was bouncing on gelatin "zat was fun! Let's do zat again!" I said giddy.

Twinkle laughs at my silliness before kissing my cheekbone, "you're a silly Coyote aren't you?" before hugging my neck "yes I am" whenever I'm in the Dream World; I act like a kid while having the time of my life. "Did you know it's possible to drink gelatin through a straw? It's hard, but it works" I laughed then said "really?" and Twinkle nods "it's true." I know that I drank out of a flower before… twice, but never drank gelatin.

"C'mon, I know a place you'll really love" we were teleported and we must be in the Below Zero because 1) it's cold. 2) Its snowing. 3) There are huge amounts of ice cream everywhere with shakes and snow–cups from Bahamas Bucks in different flavors. "Woah, now zis eez a Winter Wonderland" Frostbite came to us and worked her magic on us to keep us from freezing "question, does zee ice cream ever get freezer burn?" Frostbite shakes her head "not in the Dream World, but in the Reality World, it will. Nothing can spoil or rot here in Fantastasia."

I was fascinated by the view of what I see; this place is paradise to little children everywhere around the world. Then I walked over to a Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream scoop and started licking it, the snow stopped and the sun started shining, then it was easy to see better. I stopped licking the ice cream when my taste buds grew frozen. In the corner of my eyes were stairs of ice cubes to a snow–cup. I walked over to it and the shredded ice in the cup was red with a straw in it that I could put my mouth around.

Then I started sipping it, the flavored shredded ice was cherry flavored and soft enough to drink. When I took a break, barely of the cherry shredded ice was gone, but I continued drinking until my body started shuttering from the cold drink "I'll take you to the summer area so you can warm up." We were teleported again and the warm sun beamed down on me, making the white fur turning brown again. "Zanks Twinkle" I said as I warmed up, "you're welcome Antoine" I notice that I'm sitting on a red and white checkered picnic blanket, hearing the birds tweet and watching the butterflies fly.

I decided to Blackberry–fy myself so Twinkle can relax on my stomach, when she saw the black spreading I laid down and she rested on my abdomen. Once I was a full Blackberry, she rubbed my full tummy; her touch is gentle and soft… yet so relaxing. Soon we both fell asleep as the warm sunrays come down on us, the birds become silent like they were kind to keep quiet to let us rest.

"–toine… Antoine?" Twinkle was waking me up "Ant?" I opened my eyes and it was morning "it's time to go now" she said. I get up and out of bed by using the bangle. Rotor did the same "morning Antoine" he said, but I notice that he's still a Sour Blueberry. "You do remember how to turn back, right?" he nodded before a flash of light filled the room and Rotor was normal again. Minutes later, we're walking and I _cannot_ wait to put my sash back on with my belt… I feel naked.

When we were at the separator, we were close into crossing into autumn… if it looks dark, spooky, with howl hoots and looks more like a scary forest with dead grass. "Lemme guess, zee Fall Zone isn't supposed to look like zis" I said, as my ears flatten against my head "nope. And it's not the Fall Zone, Ant. Its called Cold Crisp Autumn, right now we're in Summertime Sunshine." Clicking noise came from inside the forest "well, eet's not called Cold Crisp Autumn right now. Eet's Haunted Halloween Woods until I stop zee Ultimate Nightmare."

I crossed first and turned back to normal, then the others follow… but Frostbite and Twinkle don't "eez zere somezing wrong?" I question the two, "uh, when you say that there is something wrong, do you mean that the problem that Dream World creatures have and can't cross the Nightmare Zone border or else they can't use their powers?" Twinkle said, "What?" I question "you can't use your powers?" they shook their heads. "Watch," Frostbite crossed and she stopped flying but I catch her "you're grounded too?" the snow fairy had a sickly pale face as she laid down on my hand.

"You poor little things" I said, putting Frostbite in the Dream World area again to revive her "go on without us" Twinkle said, but I shook my head "I can't leave you! A team sticks together! Remember zat you didn't leave moi when I fought zee yeti? I'm not leaving you too."

"But we have no other choice! Its do or don't, Antoine! We can't go!" Frostbite said, a worried look was on my face and I bit a gloved knuckle. "Do you zink you two can go inside zee amulet?" I question, then went back to the Dream World, the girls look at each other before turning into a blue light and zapped the Blackberry amulet. Smoothness filled my body before feeling a jolt of pain on my back, I looked behind me and yellow butterfly wings grew on me with a cool caramel brown swirl design was on it with a spot of white on each section.

I flew a bit in the air to test them before landing on the ground "lets go, but get your weapon ready just in case somezing happens" as I took out my sword when I put on my belt, we walked cautiously in the forest if there is something out there that could kill us. A twig snap was heard in the distance then a branch broken off a tree but it wasn't the same snap, it was different each time until a walking tree was a few feet away from us, stopping in its tracks. I had time to take a look; it had a scary look on the bark and had no leaves on it, the roots acted as legs with two branches acted as arms and probably made that branch snapping sound as it walks, I saw his eyes and mouth move as if it's hungrily looking for something, like a prey to feast on…but can it eat? If so, what can it?

If I just had a lit match or a torch, then I'll be good to burn it down… but if I want either of those… I'll have to use my powers. So I closed my eye and imagine a lit torch in my hand, the scent of burning wood fills my nostrils, so I open my eyes and a real torch was in my hand. I look at the walking tree and its back was facing us, can he hear the sound of crackling fire or smell the black smoke coming from this direction? I hope not, I turn to the others and put a finger on my lip, they nod like they understand what I'm about to do.

I walk carefully towards the tree; watching my step to where I put my feet, but when it moves, I stop walking until it stops. I'm now so close to touching its rough back, but realized its growing thorns… razor sharp thorns. I cannot decide where to light it, but they legs keeps it moving, so if I lit them, he wouldn't be able to move. I carefully put my arm towards the root then heard the sound of something catch fire, but it doesn't notice.

Then I back away before it let out a high pitch scream, and twirled round and round, screaming it's… lungs[?!] off "FIRE! I'M CAUGHT ON FIRE!" it screamed, smacking its body with its hand, but it caught on fire too. Then it flailed its arms violently around, stomping the dirt as it twirled in circles, screaming its head off. I couldn't help but laugh at the funny moment that's going on right now, my arms are wrapped around my stomach as I'm still laughing "why can't I stop?" I said to myself, laughingly.

The tree heard my laughs and turned to me; I instantly stop laughing and gave a gasp. The tree wasn't on fire anymore without a single black mark and towered over me, I smiled innocently but it's not helping when I have a torch in my hands. "You burned me" it said angrily with a deep man voice, even the face showed it "uh, yes, I may have. But you were een our way, and we couldn't get past, also I thought zat you might kill us because you're part of zee Nightmare Zone, so I had no other choice."

Before I could escape, he nabbed me and lifted me up so we're looking at each other face to face "and I thought that Dracula said that you were a sweet heart… guess not" my ears perked in hearing Drac's name and a shocked look was on my face "you know Dracula?" I questioned, "We're friends, close friends" he replied. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I thought zat you were an evil monstre siding up with zee Nightmare Creatures, guess I was wrong" I said nervously.

"You think?" the tree put me down "Antoine, Dracula wants you and your friends to come with me" I called over the others and we followed him until he stopped at a medium sized house, it's made out of wood, but it'll do. The others and I went in but the tree couldn't walk through the door, so he stayed outside. The place was lit and looked like a normal house, but the dining room had lots of baked goods that I saw in the castle, even the table was easy for me to reach. I take a caramel apple and bit into it. The apple was sweet, not sour, so it's a red one but a bit bigger… then took a chocolate cupcake with a chocolate candy bat on it… but the cupcakes were big as the ones that have their own separate plastic box.

I ate more of it until I felt a slight tummy ache. I notice now, sitting on the table in front of me was a black goblet studded with rubies, I picked it up and downed some a bit before taking a break then setting it down. I sit at a chair and settle down for a few minutes before taking a bite size brownie, but when I reached for it, I notice my hand is white and translucent "guys, are you seeing zis?" I look at them and they're in shock. "Antoine, you're a ghost" Rotor said shockingly "oh my gosh, someone call a Witch Doctor!" Chops said worriedly as Lilly held onto him, I raised a brow before saying "I'm fine, Chops. I still feel the same." Since I turned into a ghost, my stomach is feeling empty and starved.

I take the brownie I wanted then ate it. As I look down at my stomach, it started to disintegrate and my stomach felt slightly full. Then I take another cupcake and savored it before popping three fudge squares in my mouth "Ghosts; the ghosts in the Nightmare Zone fly around the place, sometimes they can get very hungry and eat a lot. Whatever they ingest, it turns into protein but it makes the ghost starve again; sometimes they will possess a living body and corrupt it to eat a lot until they're satisfied. How do they easily possess people? By thinking the word _invisible_ and they vanish from sight, but to be seen again, they think the word _visible_ and they come to sight again. So whenever you meet a hungry ghost, run away as possible before it temporary uses your body" Rotor said, reading from the book.

"Interesting" I said as I eat a whole thing of cake "yeah, but they get grouchy when they don't eat. That's when they possess, are you feeling grouchy?" Rotor questions, but I look at him and shake my head "not really, although I am very hungry" then took a huge bite of cake before taking in another. "Antoine, do you think you're gonna choke from eating that big of a bite?" I shook my head again "ghosts can't choke."

I say before eating more, but I'm getting a little ticked off that I'm still hungry "ugh, I don't like zis. I wish I had moi mortal body back" I said, drumming my fingers on the table.

I look at my Mutant Watch and the fifths pie chart turned into sixths, there was a Ghost picture in the empty one. _Guess like I gained a new ability_, I then notice I had a living body again but my stomach is aching. _I think I should stop eating and rest, I'm stuffed like a turkey and feel like my stomach is gonna rip open_, my eyes look at it and my abdomen looks way over stuffed. My body lets out an _'urp'_ and some cake climbs up my throat but watery liquid–like, _oh… I think I need to go outside_.

"Ant, are you alright?" Rotor said, and I just nodded as I went to the back. I spit out the yuck in my mouth and it was a sick brown, more of the liquid chocolate climbed out of my stomach, filling up my mouth and spat it out. My body system didn't feel like ingesting all of it, like I drank something poisonous and my body refused to take it. I feel better after spitting the remains of the yuck, but I feel tired and hot also wanting to sleep, tears roll down my eyes… but I'm not sad.

I held the amulet close to me, pretending its Twinkle. Missions here aren't like the ones on Mobius where you have to fight robots instead of shape shifting Nightmare Creatures. Now I know what it's like to be in Sonic's shoes, being the hero all the time… it's an exhausting job… sometimes stressful. I walk away from the house, I'm not leaving them forever… just for a while. I walk deeper into the scary place but I don't turn left or right, once I saw a lake, I looked down but my reflection was Sonic with the same emotion on my face that I have; sadness.

The reflection disappears and saw my mom with my dad, also there was me but as a three year old… it was my birthday. The lake is showing my past life, "zank you papa! Zis eez zee best gift ever!" little me said happily, as dad gave me a Dream Star Glo pillow, they were popular to little kids who were scared of the dark…but I wasn't, I just wanted one because they were cool...and I still have it. Then it showed me in bed as my dad was finishing a story, and I was already asleep. The lake showed me in Fantastasia, still as a four year old, I look lost and a little scared… then Twinkle flies to me "hello little one, who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Antoine D. Coolette zee Coyote" my little self introduces himself before bowing, "and who are you?" the fairy smiles "I'm Twinkle the fairy, it's nice to meet you." the scene changes and I notice that little me isn't four anymore but looks a lot older, but jumping on a giant thing of gelatin like it was a trampoline as Twinkle watched. "Hey Twinkle, guess what? I'm turning ten tomorrow" little me said happily as he stopped jumping, Twinkle flew to him… but was very sad.

"Hey Twinkle Bell, what's wrong?" little me asked, "it's time I told you this, Ant" she said before breathing in and out calmly, "I was supposed to give you an Amnesia Potion when you were eight. You were growing too old for this kind of life, but I begged Sonic the Warlock to have two more years with you until you turn ten. I'm sorry, Antoine. I don't make these choices…only Sonic can" she said.

Little me looks upset "zank you, Twinkle. But before I go, I have a question zat I desperately wanted to ask; do you do zis to every child? To take zem here when zey sleep to have fun?" Twinkle shook her head, "no, this is your Dream World, you made it but you don't have power to control it. Only what you made, can" the fairy got teary eyed and hugged me "when you forget me, I'll always remember you" both of us cried. "I'll miss you" little me said, Twinkle handed him a cup of black liquid "when you drink this, you'll forget Fantastasia… even me… like all of this never happened and replace them with other dreams."

Little me wipes his eyes "can you give me a kiss before I go?" she obeyed, younger me took one last look at her before drinking it… the lake shows my reflection again but words in blue appeared over it;_ are you going to save what you created? Or let it get destroyed? Your choice Antoine D. Coolette,_ the words went away… I know my choice; I made this world… and I'm going to save it! But what will happen after? Will Twinkle make me drink that stuff and have my memory erased from Fantastasia?

The blue words appeared again; _no, you won't. Sonic is dead, you make the choices now and you can visit Fantastasia_. "But I don't want him dead" I mutter to myself, looking up at darkness "or Sparkle, I just want zem alive a–gain so zey can be happy, living een zeir world zat I made for zem. But eef I do zat, zen I'll never come back to Fantastasia" hot tears roll down my eyes and wept in my hands "I just want moi world to be fair and happy."

"Is that what you truly want?" I turn around and Sonic the Warlock was standing a few feet behind me "Sonic… I zought you were dead, everyone did" the hedgehog looked a little damaged; a band–aid under one eye at the cheekbone, his right arm wrapped in gauze under the shoulder blade and around his stomach…nothing too bad. "I ran from those beasts, but I tripped and fell an hour later, then they attacked me, but I whack them with a huge stick… it did work to kill them, I used your magic from the amulet and got medicine to fix myself from the cuts… they seem to be healing just fine."

"Can you walk?" he did without limping, Sonic walked to me perfectly fine. "Ant, when your tenth birthday came, I wanted to give you a wish… but when Twinkle told me that she gave you the Amnesia Potion–" his voice cracked and a tear came from his eyes "–I was crushed. Every year when your birthday came, I added one ring for every year you turn older… this is for you" it was a chocolate cupcake with a lit white candle with ten red rings. Ten rings, ten years, ten wishes.

1) I wish for Sparkle to come back to life. 2) I wish for the Dream World to be restored again to its formal beauty. 3) I wish for the Nightmare Zone to be restored. 4) I wish for Scourge's gemstone to be destroyed. 5) I wish that the Nightmare Creatures were dead. That's all I got, and that's all I want. I blew out the flame and five rings were left "I want to save the rest of my wishes for later" I said to Sonic, "wise choice" he says.

I look around and the spreading was heading back to the Nightmare Zone, even the walking tree was chasing after it a few feet away. Twinkle and Frostbite came out of the amulet before cheering, "Here, zis belongs to you" giving Sonic back his wand "and Queen Frostine will be needing zis back" giving Frostbite the Queen's staff. A purple glowing light filled the air and a light purple sparkle came from the heavens then turned into a fairy; blonde and beautiful also he dress is like Twinkle's but a purple version. "Hello Antoine" she said happily, before giggling "it's nice to meet you" before kissing me on the cheek.

"Eet's nice to meet you too" I said, then turned back to Sonic. "I'll be taking zem back home, I do hope we see each ozer again" I said to him, "you too, Ant" I started walking with Frostbite and Twinkle back to the house, but I heard Sonic talking to me inside my head; _you are the Wizard of Fantastasia, Antoine. There was no Wizard all along. You proved Charity, Compassion, Devotion, Integrity, Optimism, and Leadership. How do I know all of this? I've been watching you Antoine and you are truly a great friend_. I smiled to Sonic the Warlock's kindness before saying "race you to zee house" I said, and then the three of us took off.

*Epilogue*

"Okay Sparkle, it's you're turn!" After three days of restoration, everyone was back in their homes. Cane Chopper's Cane Crops restored, also Lilly's Lollipops were restored as well. The Blue–bs really did like my story, but they laughed when I told them about the walking tree part, Bunnie was glad to be back with me again but I had to burn off the calories that I had taken in when I was in Fantastasia by having sparring matches with Isabel. Sonic the Warlock made a new location in the Dream World; Blackberry Woods. They were in the Spring Zone which is actually called "Flower Blossom Acre" where Tummy Tickler Meadow, Candy Fields, Peppermint Forest and Lollipop Woods are.

"Twinkle, heads up!" Right now, I'm Blackberry–fied with Sparkle and Twinkle rolling me back and forth, making me dizzy. Why did I have to say _"maybe after saving zee Dream World, I can turn into a Blackberry and you can do whatever you want with me."_ and this is what she could think of? I was stopped and I swear I could see birds flying around my head "I think we should stop rolling Ant before he gets motion sickness" Sparkle said, "good idea" I said intoxicated before shaking my head a bit.

"Can I get up, please?" I said politely, "I'm not done, Antoine. I just want to do one more thing." I felt her land on my stomach then started kissing my tummy, they don't tickle but they're sweet. "Twinkle, you're not a Tummy Tickler" I said. Sparkle decided to join in and started kissing my face "okay, zat's enough sugar for one day" as I got up, but the two kissed my cheekbones, making me blush and smile. "Oh you guys" I said bashfully "c'mon, let's go eat something in Candy Fields" they started flying but I waddled after them.


	10. Waking Up and Dozing Off

Waking Up and Dozing Off

5/20/2014

*Mighty*

As I sit during a Chaotix meeting, trying my best to listen over my tired body but Vector's voice is fading second after second once I jolt myself awake. I haven't been staying up or oversleeping, my body is just tired when I wake up too early, like… five in the morning! Yeah, Vector woke us up _that_ early to do a meeting because we're detectives and got a case on our hands right now.

I felt something sharp gentle poke my arm and instantly I'm awake again before voices start to fade "thank you, Charmy" Vector said to the little bee as he flew back to his spot, then turned his head to me "do you need coffee?" Vector asked. "Anything with caffeine in it will do, Vector" I said tiredly before yawning in my hand, "hey, chocolate has caffeine in it! Izzy told me that! Did you know that caffeine is a powder? She told me that too!"

The crocodile snickered "and that's why we don't let you have any before bed" he said, talk about teaching a dog new tricks. Whenever anyone is around Isabel, she doesn't know how to start a conversation in an awkward moment, so she tells us something that she learned in her World History or Biology class. Thanks to her, I got the stages of cell division stuck in my head! "MIGHTY!" I jolt awake again, Vector handed me a glass of soda and I down it all. _Sometimes caffeinated beverages sometimes don't work to keep you wide awake_, Isabel's voice echo in my head "ugh, Izzy. You're annoying me" I mutter.

"Is there something wrong" Espio question me "yes, Izzy is bugging me" I said, "you still got the cell division stuck in your head?" he asks and I nod "but it wasn't that this time." Before making my voice high pitch to sound like a girl "sometimes caffeinated beverages sometimes don't work to keep you wide awake" mimicking her as I look up at the ceiling with my arms crossed.

The Chaotix laughed at my imitation of Isabel "how about you get some sleep, Mighty before you zonk out on the table again. I'll tell you everything when you wake up" Vector said kindly. I get up and say "goodnight" as I leave, the others say "goodnight" back to me. Once I was upstairs in my room, I pulled out my Cherry amulet "goodbye Reality World, hello Fantastasia" I said, looking at my reflection in the red jeweled Cherry before putting it on. Then I take out Isabel's cherry sweater and said I can keep it as long as I don't loose it or tear it, I put it on but it's a bit big for me for my size.

The sweater is dark blue with two cherries on the front; I always wear this when I'm going to Fantastasia and I never forget. I take off my shoes, socks, and gloves off before I went into bed with the world fading but entering another. My eyes open and I'm in Summertime Sunshine, but sadly I don't have my sweater on… just my normal clothes, at least I'm still wearing it in the Reality World.

The hot sun beams down on me, making me sweat a bit, I look around for water but there are a lot of lakes surrounding me. I walked to one and it was pink murky liquid, I took a sip and cold raspberry lemonade hit my taste buds… okay, I can drink lemonade. As I gulp down the beverage, soon I saw something shiny down in the lake, I continue drinking until I saw a metal box in it. I take it out with my gloves off then wash my hands in a lake of water after touching the stickiness on it, I come back and there is a blue scanner. I held the amulet close to it and it opened.

Inside looked like a Genie lamp, almost like the one from Aladdin. I rubbed it three times and a flash of blue smoke poured the area. A teenage blonde girl, blue eyed Genie was towering over me… dressed in blue. "Hello" I said, "hello" she says back "I'm Sapphire the Genie, you rubbed my lamp and now you're my master, I shall grant you three wishes" before giving a polite bow "master? How about a friend? My name is Mighty the Armadillo" I said. She smiled at me "okay, Mighty" she said before holding my hand, "you're really pretty, you must be very popular with other Genies, do you have any friends I could meet?"

"I'm not that very popular…and the only friend I have is Shahra, Genie of the Ring. She met up with a blue hedgehog to save the Arabian Nights, got killed, was wished to be brought back alive then the Arabian Nights was saved but "Sonic" she called him, never came back." Sonic the Hedgehog met a Genie? That's new "interesting" I say "I know that hedgehog too" her eyes lit up "really? Does he have a lot of friends?" she asked, "a heck lot, many people know him and he's really popular. But I wish that I could show you to him and the others, but you can't leave the Dream World."

Then looked at the ground "actually, I can. But I couldn't since I was trapped in my lamp for over a thousand years" she said with an eye roll "you must have hated being trapped for many years," she let out a groan "talk about it, I hated it more than anything, I've been wishing that someone could free me from my lamp, desperate to escape and enter the Reality World, to make friends and to live life."

I gave her a smile "well then, I wish for you to never return to your lamp and be free, even if I wish you back into it, you will never ever be in that lamp ever again" I said, a shocked look was on her face "your wishing for my freedom?" I nod, "I want you to be happy and live a life. I want you to have fun, laugh, and have a great time" the gold bracelets on her wrists broke… she was free. "Thank you, Mighty" before getting on her knees to hug me "you're welcome, Sapphire. Such a pretty jewel." Then Sapphire gave me a kiss on the cheek before whispering "I love you" into my ear "I love you too" I whispered back before we pulled apart.

"And one more thing, since you're free from you lamp, do you still grant wishes?" I question, "yes, but instead of three, you get unlimited now" okay, that's good. I pick up her lamp and it was gold, studded in Sapphires "I bet all Genies want to be free from their lamps, they will be so happy when I let them go."

"Most of them are girls than boys, when you're walking Mighty, keep an eye out for any lamps" I nod as I put Sapphire's away. "Okay, I wish you could teleport us to Candy Fields" I said, she blinked before saying "oh, I know what you mean now." Once she clapped her hands together, we were teleported in a flash… in the distance, I see Antoine talking to Sparkle and Twinkle but he was Blackberry–fied. "Who's he?" Sapphire asked as she looked at him "that's Antoine D. Coolette, he's a friend to Sonic."

We walk over to them "hey you guys!" I call out before they turned to us "hey Mighty!" Twinkle said, once we stop walking when we were close to them "whose zee girl?" Antoine questioned "I'm Sapphire the Genie, it's nice to meet you Antoine" she said, before giving him a smile and he smiled back. "A Genie, as een _you rub zee lamp, I give you three wishes_ Genie?" Sapphire nodded, "mostly the Genies are girls and have jewel names."

Sapphire poked his belly and he laughed "zat tickles" she smiled before poking him again, "I think you're cute, Antoine," the Coyote smiled back at her "and I zink you're beautiful." Sapphire gave him a kiss on one of his swollen cheekbones. I look at the ground and saw two lamps; one ruby studded and the other diamond studded. "Hey Sapphire, look what I found" as I hold the two up, "two more Genies?" Ant questioned "zere must be a lot" as he was normal again. I give him the ruby studded and I kept the diamond studded.

"On the count of three, we rub" I say, and Ant nodded. "One…" we put one hand on the lamp while the other is holding the handle "two…" I get my hand in a position to get ready to rub "three!" We rub at the same time, red and white smoke comes out with two Genies; they were both blonde but one wore red and the other wore white Genie outfits. They looked at one another and smiled "Ruby!" the white Genie said, "Diamond!" the two walked to each other to hug. Ruby had red eyes, but Diamond has grey eyes… they must be close friends due to their friendliness to one another. The two turned to us, smiling. "Thank you for freeing us" Ruby said, "I was getting bored in there" Diamond added.

"Your welcome, and are all Genies trapped een zeir lamps?" Ant asked, "Unless you're forced by the Genie Trapper, he's an evil sorcerer that traps us Genies for his own fun; putting us in a lamp then forces to give mortals three wishes or else we'll be executed" Sapphire explained, "but what about the lamp summoning?" I questioned. "Anyone who rubs Genie lamps will have more lamps summoned to him/her to rub to grant wishes to our masters" Ruby said, "but we also have super duper cool battle powers too" Diamond added "oh, and never make a Genie mad or flip one off unless you want to be punished."

Antoine and I give a nod "got it, and don't worry! We'll stop the Genie Trapper and free the others. Ruby and Diamond, I wish for you to never return to your lamp and be free, even if I wish you back into it, you will never ever be in that lamp ever again." Their gold bracelets broke off and they hug us "thank you" they said, "you're welcome" we say back. "So, where does zis guy live?" Antoine asked, "deep in the desert part of Summertime Sunshine, he lives in a pyramid, the biggest one of all. But your Berry powers won't have any effect on him, only Genie powers."

"Does that mean we'll have to become Genies?" I asked, Sapphire nodded "but it's only temporary, you must wear these to gain access into the power of the Genie" she showed us two skinny silver snakes, I was nervous of what they might do, but they wrap around your wrist and nothing else… I saw that when she put a snake on my arm. "Cool" I say, looking at it "so this will give us our Genie Powers?" the three Genie girls nodded. Twinkle and Sparkle flew to Antoine "we'll miss you both; I hope you have a lot of fun" Twinkle said before they kissed him "zanks, and take care" the Coyote said before they flew away.

"Okay, we're ready to go" I said, Sapphire summoned a Flying Carpet and we got onto it "you might need these to survive" she said, giving us hiking yellow backpacks "inside are bottles of water, salty pretzels, beef jerky strips, saltine crackers, a bottle of A.J, a black sleeping bag and jacket, also medicine to treat the stings or bites from the snakes and scorpions, mosquito net, also dung beetle and mosquito repellent." Antoine and I put on the packs "now we're all set, we can go!" the carpet went up higher in the air and zoomed through the sky… starting our adventure.

Antoine and I sit on the carpet as Sapphire takes steer while Diamond and Ruby fly above us "zis eez a smooth ride" we look down below us and we were many feet high up, soon the temperature started getting hotter until we were at Summertime Sunshine but in the desert area. The Flying Carpet disappears from underneath us but Ruby and Diamond were hugging us close to them before they landed us safely on the ground "sorry about that you two, Flying Carpets have limits; one use for one day" Sapphire told us.

"It's okay, just show us to the Genie Trapper and we'll put him in his place" then Ant and I highfived, "but how will we do it?" Ruby asked "how will we stop him?" I just smiled to the Genie in red "I got the idea in my head; lets just say that we'll give him a taste of his own medicine." I say, "and eet's not zee good kind either." That Coyote is one step ahead of his game. "Okay, lets get walking. But be careful where you step, you don't want to anger a scorpion or snake, would you?" Ant and I shook heads "good, now lets go."

We started walking, but soon I realized that it was getting a bit too windy and the sand was being kicked up in the air a bit, making the blue sky become dirty "oh dear, a sandstorm is starting. We better find shelter" Diamond said, before she led us to a pyramid a few feet away from us. "Run guys!" we ran, kicking up more sand and making the sky become a dirty yellow–orange as we blocked the sand from going into our eyes.

"We're almost there, keep running" it was getting harder to see the pyramid as the storm increased and the wind blew high, soon I felt my hand being grabbed as I ran…probably Sapphire then I was pushed and fell before hearing a bam. It's dark for a second then there's light, I look around and we must be inside the pyramid "be careful where you step, we entered a booby trap" Sapphire said, I looked on the ground and there were squares on the floor with hieroglyphics in each one "who puts a booby trap right at zee entrance?" Antoine questions as we catch our breath "I don't know, maybe there's something valuable in here that we can take" I say.

Sapphire takes the first step on a square "don't worry, I can read Egyptian hieroglyphics" she said, "just follow my lead" we were careful where we put our foot, if we step on the wrong square, who knows what could happen. The walls had huge gold Cobra snakes with their mouths open, probably to spew quicksand out. I take another step and another until we reached the end where a tunnel was taking us underground with torches on the walls, and more hieroglyphics with pictures.

They show people with swelled bodies… like a Berry "this must be the tomb of the Berry People" I said, and Diamond nodded "they hid a treasure in here but I don't know what it is, must be ancient." When we got to the end, there was a door with something written on it "take only what you need, don't be consumed by greed" Sapphire translated. The door opens and the place is filled with many riches also there was a gold stage with a podium on it with a Gold Berry amulet hovering above the podium also there were stairs going up to the stage. "The Gold Amulet is what I want" I said, "stay here" then started walking to the stairs as gold coins fly back when they're kicked.

As soon as I'm at the stairs, I walk up them until I reach the podium and take the amulet then walk to them "well, let's go" but I heard a loud bam, our heads turned towards the exit and the door shut on us. "Oh that's great, we're locked in!" Sapphire said, "Can you use your genie powers?" Antoine questioned, but she shook her head "genie powers don't work on property of the Berry People." I gave a smile "Then I'll break us out" I suggested "Ant, hold this" giving him the amulet before cracking my fingers and wiggled them a bit before they become fists. "Alright, stand back" I gave them five seconds before I threw a punch at the hard sand door, then a loud crack sound was heard.

I removed my fist and the door had my fist print on it, but I do so well when I'm mad. I think of Ray, lying on a cold stone floor… bleeding to death as a figure is feet away from him but there's light and I can see the bloody knife. I'm hugging Ray as I cry with him in my arms; I look up at the killer from sobbing in Ray's yellow fur and my blue eyes become bloody red, gently I set Ray down as anger filled my body. I run to the killer and give him the fist to face as I hit the door with my eyes still closed, I open my eyes and I made a whole in the door "you have got to be kidding me!" but I'm not giving up just yet.

"Okay I got another idea, but you guys need to step aside. This is gonna get dirty" I walk all the way to the stairs with my back facing the door then I turned around and ran at it before I balled up my body to do a spin dash, a loud crash rang in my ears then laughter. "Mighty, you got stuck halfway through the door" Antoine said, and then I felt my shell being touched before I felt my body being rolled back. "you're unstuck now" I got out of my ball form and stood up but wobbled a bit but Antoine helped me. "Thank you" I say, brushing off the sand "you're welcome, but I have an idea now; we both spin dash at the door" that plan could work if we both slam into it "alright, I'm with you."

Antoine gave the amulet to Sapphire before we walked to the stairs then ran at the door and turned into ball form, slamming into it, hearing a loud smash "good job guys" I hear Sapphire say before I got out of ball form. I roll over from my back and lay onto my belly, we shattered the door "oh my Egyptian Gods, we did it Ant" he got out of ball form and saw the open entrance to the Treasure room. "Now zat's teamwork!" then we highfived as the girls had a shocked look on their faces. "I'm so glad I brought you along, Ant" I say as we looked at each other "zanks, eef you never did, zen you would be stuck een zere for sure" then we hugged "now lets get out of here."

Antoine and I helped each other up, but we got sand onto ourselves and you can see it on my black fur. Ant snapped his fingers and the sand was cleaned off "thank you" I said. "No problem… and I zink we work well as a team" then we both smile at each other "I couldn't agree more" while we walked up the stairs, "you two did a great job busting down the door" Ruby said. "Thanks I couldn't have done it without Antoine, if he was never here then we would be stuck down there for a long time" I said. "So, I'm glad I brought him here. He's a really nice guy, right Ant?" I heard no response coming from him "Ant?" then I turned around, we were far from each other as he's standing in the hallway and I'm way out here.

The four look at me with a worried expression on their faces "I'm standing on the booby trap, aren't I?" Antoine nods, then I look down at the square I'm standing on "ha, yeah right! Like this is a booby trap! I would have triggered it when I stood on the first square!" I said "nothing–is–happening!" as I jump on the square, saying one word at a time after a jump. "Uh, I recommend to not do that!" Sapphire said, "do what? This?" then jumped on it again "yes! Don't jump on the square, Mighty!" that's when I gave a scoff. "There is no way nor no how it's gonna–" then I heard a click and felt the square go down an inch under me "–trigger" I say worriedly… that's when I look at the snakes, their black eyes glow red but no quicksand is coming out.

"Ha, see! I told you nothing is gonna happen!" looking at them as I point to the snakes, but I hear a hiss then looked at the golden snakes. One of them came out of the wall and had a full Cobra snake body then coiled its tail around me but nearly took up the whole room "how dare you insult the Berry People's Pyramid!" the snake said, but whenever he says a word with S or a word that _sounds_ like it has S in it then the Cobra sounds like it's hissing.

"How am I insulting it? They made a booby trap that doesn't do anything but summons you, and why at the entrance?" I questioned, "that doesn't matter! You still insulted their work that they made! This pyramid was designed to protect their precious jewels and treasure that they collected from Scourge the Warlock!" the gold snake said, "so you're the guardian of the Treasure Pyramid?" I asked.

"Yes I am! There is a booby trap set out, but it decided to summon me instead to kill you!" the gold snake said. "Look, I'm sorry I insulted the Berry People's pyramid, okay? And I'm sorry for being such a jerk about the trap. You have every right to kill me, and I accept that" before I closed my eyes and waited for my doom. "Strange. When people come in here and set off the trap, they always beg for mercy to not be killed. But you didn't, why?" it asked, "Because I should man up and take my punishment seriously instead of being a wimp… so go ahead and kill me."

I felt myself being lifted up then sniffed, his coils unwrap around me but I'm lying on his tail like a bed, the tip was rummaging through my pockets until it pulled something out. "The Cherry Amulet of the Berry People… you have it?" that's when I nodded "ever since Scourge died, I knew that the Berry People will become renew" the snake said "what's you're name, little one" I opened my eyes and said "I'm Mighty the Armadillo, keeper of the Cherry."

The gold snake put the amulet on me "so, is there more amulets besides Strawberry, Blueberry, Raspberry, Cranberry, Blackberry, Cherry, Boysenberry and Gooseberry?" I ask, "yes. There are two more; Huckleberry and Sugarberry. Are you the only one?" but I shake my head.

"I have a couple of friends are berries, but some are the Sour ones. The Sweet ones are Nack the Weasel, Espio the Chameleon, Geoffrey St. John the Skunk, Lightning Lynx, Antoine D. Coolette the Coyote, and me" I explained. "Nack has the Strawberry Amulet. Espio has the Blueberry Amulet. Geoffrey has the Raspberry Amulet. Lightning has the Cranberry Amulet. And Antoine has the Blackberry Amulet. But no one is a Sweet Boysenberry, Gooseberry, Huckleberry or Sugarberry yet."

"What about the Sour ones?" the snake asked, then I wracked my brain out to think. "Mina the Mongoose, Rotor the Walrus, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sally the Chipmunk" I said. "Mina has the Sour Strawberry Amulet. Rotor has the Sour Blueberry Amulet. Silver has the Sour Raspberry Amulet. Shadow has the Sour Cranberry Amulet. Tails has the Sour Blackberry Amulet. Knuckles has the Sour Cherry Amulet. Sonic has the Sour Boysenberry Amulet. And Sally has the Sour Gooseberry Amulet. But they don't have a Sour Huckleberry or Sugarberry yet."

"So who are your friends?" the snake asked, looking at them "Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond the Genies and Antoine D. Coolette" that's when the golden snake grabbed him with his tail and lifted Ant to his face "ah, the keeper of the Blackberry Amulet. Do you two mind doing something for me?" the Coyote and I looked at each other before nodding "I haven't seen a Berry Person in a long time, I was wondering if you could turn for me."

"Sure, we don't mind" I said as we both sat on his tail, but he curled it to make it look like a cinnamon roll so Ant and I can sit next to each other. _Please let me turn_. I know a red spot is forming on my face and spreading across my whole body, I watch it spread to one of my hands until my stomach gave a growl. It started swelling with juice and up my cheast, doing the same thing with my back and cheekbones until I was Cherry–fied "okay, we did it" I said, then the snake began licking our tummies with its forked ruby tongue.

It felt wet but ticklish when it runs across the tan part of my stomach, it actually felt like a real snake tongue "dude, stop, this wasn't part of the deal" I said laughingly "it is now" the snake said. "Oh please stop! I give up!" I say, as he still licked us "I'm not gonna stop yet" then he nuzzles his nose into our bellies, it tickles a lot "no more! We got a serious mission to do, we can't stay!" I yelled. "What?" the snake questioned, "yeah! We got a mission to do! Ant and I are helping the Genies; they're being trapped by the Genie Trapper and we got to free them! We can't stay!" I shouted.

"Mighty, go easy on him" Antoine said, "He must be lonely and wants someone to stay with him for a while" that's when I looked at him. "I thought that you wanted to help Sapphire" I say to him, "I do! But don't you understand zat he has sensitive feelings?" as he hugs the snakes nose "you need to be kind and gentle to ozers, understand why zey're doing zis" I look at the snake and it's crying. "Since when you were against me? I thought that you wanted to work together as a team and help Sapphire!" I asked, "I do! And I'm not against you! Two, you should of politely said zat we had a mission instead of yelling at him."

"He wouldn't let us leave when we had something important to do, Antoine!" I proved a point, "you could of politely asked him eef we can leave, and eef you're gonna treat moi like zis zen I'm staying here!" he argued with me, "no you're not! You're coming with me Antoine!" that's when he stood up "you don't tell me what to do! I'm an adult! I'm twenty years old! I'm allowed to say and do what I want! If you don't like my opinion, too bad! I'm staying here!" then faced his back to me.

I looked at the snake "I'm sorry for yelling at you and hurting your feelings, I just get mad sometimes… okay?" his nose nudged into my stomach "I'm deeply sorry" then hugged it before giving it a kiss. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you, Antoine… I didn't mean to. Also I'm sorry that I forced you to come with me, I should have understood and not yell at you. Will you forgive me?"

He waddled over to me and gave me a Berry hug "I do forgive you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you too. But I think we should continue our mission" I say, "how about tomorrow? It's night right now" Diamond said, that's when I nod "okay, tomorrow we'll leave. I hope you don't mind that" I said to the snake but got another belly lick. Antoine and I became normal again and went into our sleeping bags after we put on our black jacket, but we slept on the snake's tail. Soon it got cold in the pyramid and I began shivering, I felt the snake tail move and we were gently wrapped in his coils, making us warmer.

I doze off and began dreaming, but instead of dreaming, I see myself sleeping in the bag as the snake tail warmed me. I look at myself and its ghost like, _so this must be my spirit or something_, I think. The pyramid scene changes to my bedroom and Larry is near the small bush. "No Larry! Don't!" oh wait, he can't hear me… idiot! He picks the Boysenberry one and eats it "no! No! No! This is bad! Terribly bad!" let Larry see me, please.

"Larry?" he turns to me, "Mighty? How are you there when you're in bed" then I explained why; _'guess like my spirit wants to explore reality for a while.'_ "Oh, I understand" that's when I gave him a nod "look, can you tell me why you ate the fruit from the bush" I said, "I was hungry. Shard and Silver were too busy with work to even feed me." That's when I gave him a hug "its okay, where are they? Maybe we can sort this out" I say, "They're still at work… Vector's babysitting me but he got tired then I searched the house for something to eat."

I look to my left, then right, and back at Larry "what am I about to show you is secret, not even Vector knows this." I walk to my desk, unlock the lock with the key on a hook and pull out a drawer; it has boxes of Twinkies, Cupcakes, Brownies, Ding Dongs, Zebra Cakes, Oatmeal Pies and Swiss Rolls with a sticky note on them with a number of how many there are left. "This is my midnight snacks incase I can't sleep or get hungry in the middle of the night. I don't want Vector to know about this or else he'll eat them all in one sitting, kay?"

Larry giggles in his hands "then he would get sick after that" I couldn't help but chuckle "yeah, he would. That's why I don't want him to know" I said before I gave him a Cupcake–_ the chocolate cupcakes with vanilla icing in it and have these white loopy loops on top _–with a bottle of water and he ingested all of it. "Wow, you must be very hungry" I say before I notice his stomach started swelling with Boysenberry juice,_ what do I say to him about this?_ I think nervously.

Larry looks down at his swelling body "hey, are the cupcakes supposed to do this to me?" that's when I shook my head "You ate a Boysenberry off of my small bush, so you turned into one. What you're filled with is not gas; it's actually juice from the Boysenberry you ate but you won't explode, also it gives you a necklace with a fruit amulet to control your fruit transformation."

Once he was full of Boysenberry juice, he looks down at the amulet "it's nice… but a little weird" Larry said, "I know it is. I have the Cherry amulet and I turn into like that, but red" I say. "How did you turn into one?" then I explained the whole story from beginning to end without missing out a single detail also I told him about my mission in Fantastasia. "That's cool" he said, but I felt his body shiver when I had my hands on him "are you cold?" I ask and he nodded. I got him blankets and made a pallet for him to sleep on, after that, I threw away the trash and closed the drawer. "Thank you, Mighty" he said "but how do I turn back to normal?" then I told him how and he became himself again. "If you want to go to Fantastasia, make sure you talk to Twinkle the Fairy. But please don't… interfere with the mission, okay?" he nods, "good. I must get back to the others now."


	11. Snakes and Scorpions

Snakes and Scorpions

5/27/2014

*Mighty*

My spirit went back into my body, and I woke up with the sound of Sapphire's voice "good morning, Mighty" my eyes open and I look into her dark blue eyes "good morning, Sapphire" I said, then I felt the snake's coils move until I was unwrapped but became cold.

My body shivered and the snake wrapped me again "I should have waited until the afternoon" Sapphire said as she looked a little sad "get some more sleep, Mighty" I nod before I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep "I can't do it" I say, giving my head a shake "I can't sleep" that's when she gave me a kiss on the cheek before whispering "try" in my ear. I gave a huff then closed my eyes again "okay" I whisper back, and I actually felt drowsy in seconds. _Don't fight it Mighty_, my body told me and I go with it as I'm going into darkness until I'm in my dream.

I'm lying down on my back and I try to get up before a hand was placed on my stomach "it's my turn now" Espio comes to my sight. "Prepare to have some fun, Mighty" before giving me a wink. I just snicker from his cute wink "as if, I can easily tackle you down" I say as we look at each other. He runs his pointer finger around my stomach while looking at it. "You could tackle me, Mighty, if you weren't in Berry form– _I mean __**Cherry**_ –form" Espio says.

"Poor, helpless little Mighty. Stuck in his Cherry form, and has no hope of fighting back" he says as he rubs my stomach, but I just sigh. This is fair anyways, I loved on him when he was Blueberry–fied and now he's getting even "I won't even try, but when you're done… it's my turn" I say. Espio turns his head to the right and nods seconds later "depends how well you behave, do what I say and you can have your turn" I just nod.

He sits me up and hugs my Cherry body as we both sit on the grass then starts to rub it, a soft gasp escapes my throat "ooh" I moan "uuuggghhh" then kisses me on the lips but we French after the small peck "mmm." I'm tipped back on the ground and Espio gets on top of me then we kiss again "you're doing a good job so far" he got off of me and gently pats my tummy also pressed down on it a bit. My stomach growls and Espio stops pressing "I'll be right back" then took off running.

He comes back for who knows how long with a chocolate cake with a fork stabbed into it and I think a flower gallon full of nectar with a straw in it. "Here's your meal" he fed me the cake and filled me with nectar, then my stomach felt stuffed "oh, thank you" I said as I rub my Cherry body. He leaves again and gets another cake to stuff me with ice cream "want more?" I nod and he comes back with more cakes to stuff me until I feel like a pumpkin, "I think that's enough now, Espio."

Espio laid me down again and started rubbing my tummy "feel stuffed as a turkey?" I nod, "but I feel sick… mostly" then gently hugged me "I hope you feel better" the ninja says. "Thank you, but I feel too tired to have my turn. I want to rest until I'm okay again" he gave me a nod "take your time" then kisses me, "thank you" I say. He pats my stomach and I let out a loud _'urp'_ then my cheeks had a dark red shade "I still think you're cute, Mighty" he gives me a kiss on the lips and begins to rub my stomach again.

I shut my eyes and rest my body, I hear nothing but quietness. The world has become silent to me as I rest my tired body. My stomach begins to digest the nectar and cake that Espio fed me until it stopped about 20–40 minutes later, he's still rubbing me. I opened my eyes and has one side of his head gently pressed against my stomach. I close my eyes again then reopened them and I am now wide awake in the pyramid and I'm no longer in the snake's coils or in my bag.

"Good Afternoon, Mighty" Ruby said "did you have a nice sleep?" I gave her a smile "yes I did" I looked at my body incase I accidentally became Cherry–fied in my sleep… nope, but I do have my jacket off. "I got your jacket and sleeping bag in your pack, Mighty" Sapphire said as she helped me up and puts it on me. "Thank you, now let's get going" the gold snake gave me and Antoine a lick on the tummy "don't worry, I promise we'll come back and have lots of fun with you" I said, hugging its golden snake nose with Ant.

We left the pyramid and it's very humid outside "dang, talk about a heat wave" Antoine said "eet's really hot out here. I feel like I'm een a heated oven" I nod in agreement "I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a forest wildfire" I say as we walked, "I feel like I'm standing on zee sun" that's when I turn my head to him "now that's hot!" the three genies laughed "oh really? I feel like I'm bathing een lava" as we look at each other "I feel like I took a shower from a hot geyser."

"I feel like I jumped een a volcano, as eet's erupting" he says, "I feel like I just rode on a comet, crashing into Mobius" I said. "I feel like I poured boiling water on moi" we give each other a dirty look "I feel like I sprinted in the desert" Antoine gave me a growl "I feel like I–"

"Okay, that's enough!" Diamond said, breaking us up "can you guys please focus on what's more important than what you feel like, okay?" that's when Ant and I smile at one another "okay Diamond, we'll get back to the task" my stomach growled in hunger, so I began to eat a beef jerky strip as sweat forms on my forehead. All around us is sand and an open area, but how do the Genies know where the Genie Trapper is in the desert when there isn't a path that leads to anywhere?

The humidity is getting hotter and it's affecting me as sweat forms on my forehead; my head is spinning and my vision is starting to make the world look like a broken mirror also darken a bit also swirl. The spot above my knees feels weird and starts to weaken, I felt one of my shoes hit one of my ankles as I walk and fell down… hitting the hot sand that slowly turned cold and wet. I blink a bit and I'm in water… an oasis, the water level is at my ribs and it's making my body heat die down a bit.

Usually an Oasis is an illusion when someone is very thirty and tired as they walk in a desert, but I can feel the coldness of the water and I'm wet. "This is… real" I mutter, watching the water ripple "hmm, guess like the magic of the desert sensed your heat stroke and summoned an Oasis to cool you down" Sapphire said. The Oasis is like a pool; you can see the sand at the bottom, also golden fish swam around but one was kissing my tummy.

"What's it doing?" I asked, pointing at the fish "it likes you and wants your attention. These fish really love Berry People that they go nuts with the kissing." I became Cherry–fied and more fish started swimming my way then began kissing my stomach, making me squeamish as the kisses tickle. "It tickles a lot" I said, giggling my head off "but the water feels nice" Antoine took a dip in and some fishes started kissing his tummy as he bathed. "Eet does feel nice" we washed the sweat off and out of our fur as the fish kiss us nonstop, "hey Ant, Blackberry–fy yourself and see what happens."

He turned and more fishes came then started kissing his tummy "zat really tickles" as he snickered "I know it does, they seem to be very friendly" we turn back to normal and try to get out but the fishes don't want us to leave. They pulled at our shoes, trying to get us back in "no, we gotta go. We can't stay any longer" then I felt something wrap around my ankles then dragged me back in the water "hey! Let me go!" then something wrapped around my wrists and I'm pinned down to the wet sand in the water.

_No, I'm not going down without a fight_. I look at my wrists and there was a vine wrapped around them, maybe around my ankles too. I try to get up but the vines are stronger than me… I can't win this fight. Tears formed in my eyes of my failure, I can't get up and I can't help Sapphire to free the trapped Genies from the Genie Trapper. "I'm sorry I failed you, I really wanted to help you and the Genies, Sap'. I wanted to make you happy again and let them be free. So I'm sorry for disappointing you, and I'm disappointed for myself for letting you down. I'm sorry" as my voice crack as I speak.

I felt the vines let go and I got up, and out of the Oasis "oh, thank Egyptian gods" now I'm glad that I can finish the mission. "Lets get going you two, we have two more stops until we're finally there. We'll be at the next stop in five minutes." We start walking again but thankfully my fur dried two minutes later, but we never talk to one another… it's very quiet between the five of us.

But a hiss interrupted the silence, then another "do you hear that?" I asked, and the hiss was heard again "yes, sounds like snakes. Cobra snakes infact" Sapphire said "but these are no ordinary Cobra snakes, they have a special kind of skin that can let them blend in with any kind of sand. They are the Venomous Camouflage Cobras, due to their skin, they can attack their prey easily and strike any time."

"Then that's a problem; if we can't see them then we might step on one and get bitten" I said, "you're right Mighty. But due to your Genie magic, you can turn into any desert animal your heart desires" Ruby said. "That's good to know, because Ant and I can become Venomous Camouflage Cobras and make our way out of here, piece of cake" then I turn my head to Antoine "are you up for this?" he looks at me and gives a nod "yes I am, I'm not turning back on zis now."

"Good, but you two need to sit if you want your transformation done up in the air" Diamond said, so we sat with our legs crossed and hands on knees. "Now close your eyes, take a deep breath… and relax, let your worries wash away" Sapphire instructed as her voice sounds like she's putting us under a trance. "Imagine a snake; venomous, sneaky and quiet with skin colored as dry sand slithering across the desert, camouflaged into the scenery but scarcely seen to the naked eye. That's what a Venomous Camouflage Cobra looks like."

I open my eyes and my body starts tingling "is it working?" I asked, "Yes Mighty, the transformation just started." I look at my legs and snake scales are quickly starting to form, then I look at my arms and they start doing the same._ Woah, now this is neat,_ I thought. Once my legs were fully covered in scales, my body started shrinking down and my tail was starting to form… but I can barely see it.

"Mighty, your eyes" Antoine said, I look at his and they were snake like "now that's freaky" I say before laughing. Then I look at myself again, my black fur has been replaced with beige scales and it started climbing up my body. "Can I have a mirror please?" then Diamond handed me hers, I can tell because the handle has a diamond on it. The numbing got stronger, I looked at my reflection and my shell is a beige color… it must be turning into a Cobra hood since it's getting a bit bigger. I stuck my tongue out and it's forked, suddenly my hand opened and the mirror fell out of it then my arms started getting stuck to the sides of my body as I lay on my stomach.

More numbing filled my body and my teeth are gone except snake fangs, and finally my ears turn into tiny holes in the sides of my head. _'Antoine, where are you?'_ I call out, and started looking around until I see another Venomous Camouflage Cobras _'Antoine, is that you?'_ I question it, _'yes, are you Mighty?'_ it said to me, _'yeah… it's me.'_ We look at each other and accidentally bump noses _'whoops, sorry Ant'_ I apologized, _'eets okay, I know you didn't mean to'_ he said.

Then we lifted our bodies up so we made an S _'hey you two'_ a female snake hissed, I look around until I see a sapphire, ruby and diamond Venomous Camouflage Cobra _'woah, you girls look pretty'_ I hiss _'thank you Mighty'_ then Sapphire wrapped her tail around mine _'well, lets get going before night falls, that's when the jock scorpions come out'_ Ruby hissed. _'Jock scorpions… how are scorpions' __jocks?__ They're teeny tiny and can't even pick up a stone'_ I say, _'Well… in your world–'_ Diamond started before I say _'wait… don't tell me. They're dinner plate sized and behave like a thug… with an attitude like one.'_ The three girls nodded _'and they have Jersey accents too'_ Ruby added.

Woah boy, I can imagine them now; scorpions wearing gangster clothing and a newspaper boy hat on with a lit cigarette stuck in its stingers… they sound like trouble. _'They're called the Stang Gang; they go around Snake City to mess around with Venomous Camouflage Cobras because they think that they're "cooler" and "better" than them and always start a fight'_ Sapphire hissed, _'that does sound like a jock gang, and do they know that __Stang__ isn't a word?'_ I questioned, _'try telling them that, but I bet they'll start a fight with you… so I suggest you don't, unless you wanna get stung by them… and by __them__… I mean Venom, he's the leader'_

If I was a rattlesnake, I would have shaken my tail _'ugh. If I was in my armadillo form, they would be __**begging**__ for mercy. I'm so strong that I can break a mountain in __half!__'_ I hiss angrily. _'They would still sting you, Mighty. But never mind those jocks; let's go eat at The Desert Oasis. It's a snake restraunt in Snake City.'_ Ruby said, and we slithered off _'restraunt? When did snakes learn to cook? Wait… this is one of our stops, isn't it?'_ I question, _'yep, but don't worry. You'll have lots of fun, and besides, The Desert Oasis is like a Mexican restraunt, so I bet you might like something there.'_

'_Like a rat cabob?'_ Antoine asked, and I laugh at his joke _'good one Ant!'_ then Sapphire gave an angry hiss _'don't joke around guys. You two don't want to get us kicked out, do you?'_ I shook my head _'no, but Ant and I will keep it cool'_ I say, _'good. And please do behave, we don't want to start a fight'_ she added. _'Okay, we got it. Keep it cool, behave and don't mess with the Stang Gang'_ I said, noting myself. _'Now that's a good armadillo'_ Sapphire said.

Once we were in snake public, there weren't any cars or roads but there were buildings and some snakes wearing sunglasses carrying a notepad… they must be the cops. _'Hey–hey, what's up chickas?'_ a snake hissed, slithering towards us _'how's it hangin' Sapphire?'_ the same snake hissed as we slither to a halt _'oh, uh, pretty good T.T'_ she said, and I almost snicker at his name. _'Um, boys… these are my new friends Mighty, Antoine, Ruby and Diamond'_ this T.T guy looks at me _'nice to meet you two, cannot wait to see you guys at The Desert Oasis when our band plays tonight; Toxic Venom'_ T.T said _'great, I cannot wait to hear you guys play, T.T'_ I say, still trying not to snicker.

'_Thanks dude. Anyways, catch ya' later'_ then heard a sound of someone snapping their fingers once _"T.V, out!"_ before they turned around and slithered away _'Sapphire, what does Titty–__ I mean __–__**T.T**__ stand for?'_ I question before Ant and I snicker at my mistake, she slaps me on the back of the head with her tail _'shut up, and Titty–'_ she growls at her mistake _'–T.T stands for Twin Tail, he was born with two tails and became a drummer then made a band called T.V; Toxic Venom'_ Sapphire explained _'and don't call him Titty, he hates that name, Venom calls him that.'_

'_Ah gotcha, we don't want him to think that we're with Venom and the Stang Gang'_ I said and she gave a nod _'that's good, because if people thought that you were with the Stang Gang then that would give you a bad reputation on this city'_ we entered the restraunt and there weren't any snakes waiting for their tables _'wow, this place looks nice'_ I complemented, it almost looks like a Mexican Restraunt but the doorway was very wide… guess like they made this place for snake and scorpion.

As I look around, Sapphire told the counter snake that she wanted a table for five. The place was remarkable huge that I can fit in it in my armadillo form standing up and laying down. There were tables and seats also lights dangling from the roof, snakes were eating off of plates using silverware that their tails can easily pick up. Also I saw two doors in a corner, maybe those are the restrooms but I don't see any soda fountains… maybe this is a fancy restraunt like Olive Garden and Chili's where the waiters bring and take your drink for refill.

Once we sat down at our table, the counter snake left and our waiter came _'hello, I'm Slim, I'll be your waiter for tonight. I'll give you your time to choose your drinks'_ before leaving us with our menus. _What __is__ there to drink_, I think. I opened mine and found the drinks; Rat Beer, Cactus Juice, Pep'si, Oasis Spring Water, and Limeade. _'Don't pick Rat Beer, Cactus Juice or Pep'si. You wouldn't like those'_ Sapphire said, and I know what she means by that. Rat Beer is beer mixed with rat organs, the picture shows a rat tail sticking out of the mug… something that you wouldn't want to ingest. Cactus Juice is blended needle–less cacti mixed with Ghost Peppers and Hot Sauce, and Pep'si is actually a bunch of spicy blended peppers, so technically it's salsa in a cup… who would want that?

'_Um, I'll just have Oasis Spring Water'_ I said, then I flipped through the menu and found non–gross food items; Chicken n' Cheese Enchilada, Five Cheesy Nachos, Beef Quesadilla, Mexican Styled Tacos and Eleven Bean Burrito. _What're the desserts on this?_ I ask myself as I'm flipping through the menu until I found them; The Chocolate Volcano, Snake Shake, Triple Chocolate Sahara Sundae, Serpent Bite Brownies, Venom Vanilla Cake and the Belly Bursting Five Chocolate Mountain Cake. _'Um, Mighty, Eet's very disturbing seeing your tongue hanging out of your mouth'_ Antoine said, so I put it back in there and close it.

Our waiter came back and asked us what we wanted to drink; all of us wanted Oasis Spring Water, one minute he came back and we told him what we wanted to eat… I'm going with the Enchilada. _'Hey everyone, may I have your attention please?'_ every snake turned their heads to a corner to a stage and the counter snake was standing on it _'tonight, what you have been waiting for; Toxic Venom is playing live tonight here at The Desert Oasis'_ every snake cheers then settles down seconds later _'here it is, Toxic Venom!'_ once the red curtain rises, the band were wearing sombreros on their heads then began playing beautiful Mexican music and sung in Spanish.

'_I thought it was a rock band'_ I whisper to Antoine and he nods _'zat's what I thought so too'_ he whispers back. _'Hey Mighty, wanna dance?'_ Sapphire asked, Antoine slaps my tail with his _'sure'_ I say then we slither to the dance floor as an S. _'I know that this is your first time dancing as a snake, but just follow my lead.'_ I don't know how snakes dance but they do, I kinda stumble for a while until I got better with Sapphire coaching me a bit. _'So… Mighty… what do you think about the Great Sahara, the Desert part of Summertime Sunshine?'_ Sapphire asked when I spun her _'um… it's sandy, humid, and hot. But not as hot as you, my desert oasis'_ I say, _'you're an illusion to everyone, but I can only see you.'_

She let out a giggle before saying _'stop, your making me feel shy'_ that's when I decided to keep going _'shy? Why are you shy? Let out your feelings, don't let them hide. There might be some interesting things that everyone should hear about you, because… you're more valuable than a jewel. My little Sapphire'_ that's when she wrapped her tail around me and gave me a kiss right on the snake lips, I freeze with my eyes in shock before I closed them and accepted the kiss.

I only see her and me in this world with no one else _'I love you, Mighty'_ she whispers to me, _'I love you too, Sapphire'_ I whisper back before kissing her then danced again, letting our bodies fly as we ballroom dance, showing love to one another. Soon we stop and go back to our table and our waiter just arrived, after eating our meal, we had that Chocolate Volcano; it's a chocolate cake covered in chocolate icing that spews out dark chocolate syrup and we ate all of it. _'Ugh, I can't eat anymore'_ I said with one last bite _'but I don't care'_ then ate it without using a fork, _**'Mighty!'**_ Sapphire said in shock _'is that how you always eat?'_ I shook my head _'it's a scarce occasion.'_

Once we got up to leave, we heard a loud _'hey waiter! Why not fix me some of tha' Rat Beer? And make it snappy!'_ _oh no,_ I thought._ It can't be them!_ _'The Stang Gang, they're here'_ Sapphire said _'they come here every night to just get drunk on Rat Beer'_ I blink twice, I can't believe what I'm hearing _'hey Titty! Where's the rock music? I wanna hear rock!'_ my snake eyes widen _'Venom'_ I whisper. We start slithering towards the exit as soon as the rock music plays _'whatta bunch a jerks'_ I mutter under my breath before the door opens.

'_Hold up right there!'_ Venom points his claw at me _'what did you say?'_ I say nothing for a few seconds before saying _'it's nothing, Venom. Can I talk to you–'_ then I look at my friends _'–alone and in private please'_ he looks at his friends then at me _'uh, yeah… sure… I guess. I'll be right back guys, hang tight'_ we go outside but before I speak, he says _'I know the perfect alley way, when it comes to conversations; I like to keep them away from all publicly.'_

The alleyway was between two buildings that are taller than my armadillo form but wide enough for me to sit in that form _'so, what to you want to talk to me about?'_ he asked with his back turned to me, he turns around and yelps _'my lord!'_ I'm in my armadillo form, sitting down with my legs crossed but my arms and legs are scaly. "Don't worry, I'm still the guy that I wanted to talk to you" putting a hand on my cheast "but I'm not a snake, I'm an armadillo. My friends and I turned into Venomous Camouflage Cobras so then we wouldn't get stung or bitten if we stepped on you guys" I explained.

'_You're not gonna kill me, are you?'_ I shook my head, "I just want to talk about your attitude. Your being a jerk to everyone; pushing them around and demanding for things, don't you want to have friends? And don't tell me that your little posse are your friends, you probably bribed or threatened them. But would you like it if someone pushed you around, telling you what to do and demanding things from you… like this?"

Then I pushed him gently with one of my hands, then again and again _'no, I don't'_ he said and I stop pushing him back "see? No one likes a bully or a jerk, if you be nice and ask politely then they might like you" I said, 'but no one is gonna be my friend, or even like me due to they way I behaved' he says sadly. "Well, to make you happy. I might want to be your friend" I said, _'really? Will you?'_ he asks me with happiness in his voice "of course I will, I'm not gonna leave you in the dust. I want you to be happy and let others be happy."

He gives me a nod before saying _'thank you, but what's your name?'_ he asks, "My name is Mighty! Mighty the Armadillo!" and I'm guessing that he's smiling _'well, it's nice to meet you Mighty. And boy are you big'_ Venom says "thanks, but I better get back in snake form" and transformed back to a Venomous Camouflage Cobra. I join with my friends and we leave to go to a Snake Hotel to stay the night _'I had lots of fun tonight'_ I say to Sapphire as we're in our own room _'so did I'_ then we kissed while our bodies are curled up.

'_Good night, Sapphire'_ I said as we had our noses rubbing against one another _'good night, Mighty'_ then we went drifted off to sleep as we rested our heads on our bodies. _Goodnight_ world, giving my last thought before the lights turned off and the world becoming silent and dark to everyone.


	12. The Death of the Genie Trapper

The Death of the Genie Trapper

6/4/2014

*Mighty*

My dream was black, then white words appear that said; on Mobius, a few hours ago. Now I see Mina and Ash holding hands as they walk, but Mina isn't wearing a normal outfit… she's wearing pink… and her Strawberry Amulet! I told her _not_ to wear it in public!

I look at the scenery and they're in the forest… not public "Mina, you look so beautiful" Ash said and they stopped walking. "Oh… thank you, Ash! I think you look gorgeous" but he's not wearing anything fancy like Mina is. "Thank you Mina" he said, the girl mongoose wraps her arms around his neck gently as he placed his hands on her face, then they kiss.

Soon he opens one eye and spots a bush "hey look, Mina! There's a berry bush we can eat off of" that's when she slapped his cheast. "Ugh! Ash! I was having a nice moment with you!" he grabbed her hands then kissed her nose. "I know, but I haven't eaten in a while, so I'm hungry" Mina smiles before saying "okay, go eat" Ash walks to the bush and says "hey, these are huckleberries" he took popped one in his mouth and bit into it, a disgusted look formed on his face instantly.

"Ugh! It's sour!" he said to Mina, swallowing the fruit as she snickers in her hands "did you know about this?" Ash questioned her and Mina shakes her head "I didn't even know that they were sour until just now. Eat another one, I want to see the look on your face" he eats another and gave that sour expression like he put a War Head in his mouth… now that's sour. "I am not eating another one, those huckleberries are too bitter" Ash said, giving his head a shake, then looks up at the sky… the sun was starting to set "we better get back, Isabel warned us that the forest can be dangerous at night."

So they started walking to New Mobotropolis but Ash didn't look so good as the farther they walked from the forest "M–Mina? I'm not feeling well, can we stop and rest?" he said, putting one hand to his forehead. "How about I carry you back?" then she held Ash bridal style and used her super speed to run back home "don't worry, I'll get us there" the boy mongoose nodded as he leaned his head against Mina's shoulder. She looked down at him and smiled, but he gave a weak smile back "thank you, Mina" he said, "you're welcome, Ash. I'm gonna take you to Izzy's okay?" the boy mongoose just nodded then closed his eyes.

Once Mina got to the entrance, she asked "Nicole, can you let me in?" the hologram lynx appeared using nanites and saw the sick mongoose in her arms "what's wrong with Ash?" she asked, "not feeling well. Can you let Izzy know that I'm going to her house to help Ash?" Nicole nodded, "will do, Mina" before she was gone. The girl mongoose got in and the nanites closed up the entrance to block off intruders. Once she got to Isabel's house, she knocked on the door gently with her boot, the door opened and she walked in… seeing Nack opening it for her "where's your girlfriend?" the purple haired mongoose asked, that's when the weasel pointed upstairs "showering, Nicole told me everything."

Mina gently placed Ash on the couch and Nack got him a cup of Ginger–Ale "so, what did your boyfriend do to get sick?" the purple bounty hunter asked, sitting down next to the sick mongoose. "He ate a sour huckleberry" Mina explained, sitting down next to the weasel. "Wait, you don't think–" the two got up and away from Ash "–you don't think he might turn into a Huckleberry. Like we can turn into strawberries with the Amulets, right Mina?" Nack whispered, and the girl mongoose nodded. "So you're thinking that since he ate the sour Huckleberry, he might turn into one and join the Blue–bs?" she whispered back.

Nack nods, and turns his head to sick Ash; he was lying down on the couch with his cup on the coffee table with his glasses next to the cup. "Lets go check just incase" the two walked over to him and a Huckleberry colored spot was on his face "guess like I was correct" Nack said, with a grin forming on his face. The boy mongoose awoke and rubbed his tired eyes, the weasel put the glasses on Ash's face for him "thank you, but who are you?" he questioned the purple mammal. "I'm Nack the Weasel" holding out his hand "Ash the Mongoose" then they shook hands, but the boy mongoose noticed the Huckleberry color spread to his hand.

Ash pulls back his arm and looks at it "what's… happening to me?" he asks, then looks down at his legs and pulls up his jeans a bit… the Huckleberry got him there already "does this require a doctor?" Ash asks. Nack shook his head "it's completely normal" he said, "normal? How is _this_ normal?" the boy mongoose asked. "To us, it's normal" Mina says, and then watches her boyfriend's body began to swell. "Oh look, you're starting to become a Huckleberry already" instantly Ash looks at his stomach and puts one hand on where it swelled.

"Can this be fixed?" Nack and Mina look at each other then at Ash again, "yeah it can be fixed. You ate a Sour Huckleberry, so you're turning into one. What you're filled with is not gas; it's actually juice from the Huckleberry you ate but you won't explode, also it gives you a necklace with a fruit Amulet to control your fruit transformation" Nack explained.

Ash's forming Berry body was making his shirt and pants too small to wear; his shirt was riding up, exposing his stomach but somehow the pants was staying on… maybe the waistband had some material to make it stretch out farther but felt a little snug to his side. The boy mongoose was in shock seeing his body like this when it was over, his mouth was open and his eyes looked shock "you did say this could be fixed, right?" he asked, "yeah. Just say or think _turn me back to normal now_ and you'll be a mongoose again."

That's when Ash gave a relieved sigh "thanks for helping me, but how do you know I really am filled with Huckleberry juice" then looks down and sees the Huckleberry Amulet that just now appeared on his neck "and the Amulet?" that's when Nack and Mina pulled out theirs. "Your automatically part of our secret club, Ash; the Blue–bs" the boy mongoose now looks at his girlfriend with a confused look "the Blue–bs? What does it mean?" he asks. Mina gives a sigh and explains every detail about the club and all that, Ash blinked in shock "wow, that's a lot to know" Nack and Mina give him a nod.

"So I'm part of the club… but on the Sour team" he says, "yes you are. I'm on the Sour team too" Mina said. A knock was heard on the door and the three turned their heads to it "it's unlocked!" Nack says, then team Sweet and Sour come in with Bunnie also Larry. "Guys, what's going on?" the girl mongoose asks, "Antoine and Mighty won't wake up, we tried many times to get them up but they still sleep like they can't even hear us. We think that they're doing a mission together" Sonic said before he noticed Ash as a Huckleberry.

He points a finger at him and Mina gave a sigh "he ate a Sour Huckleberry from a bush in the forest" she just says, making the blue hedgehog chuckle "well that's a one plus for us, you Sweet berries need to catch up." That's when Espio slapped him on the back of the head "hey, who says this is a race to get the most people on their team, Sonic?" then the Sweet berry team agreed with him.

The blue blur crossed his arms, the Sweet and Sour team had separated from each other, taking one side of the living room. "Now I say it's a race. Whoever makes it to the finish line… wins" oh dear, the Sour team has one more left to go before they win… I mustn't tell them that, only my team. After this mission I gotta ketchup… I mean catch up the team to get more members before Sonic finds out that he has one more to go. I better wake up Sapphire and the others, and end this mission before the race does! Instantly I wake up, and then wake the others. _'Ugh, Mighty, what time eez eet, and what's zee rush?'_ Antoine asks, rubbing his tired snake eyes with his tail.

'_Sonic, that's who!'_ I say to him _'he's starting a race of which team gets the most members, and we're falling behind by three long shots!'_ that's when Antoine gave me a dirty look _'you woke us up for zat? I thought eet was an emergency for a minute zere'_ that's when I shook him with my tail. _'It is an emergency!'_ then Ant slaps me _'calm down, Mighty. He won't find out zat he has one more to go before he wins'_ he says _'and besides, eet's just a stupid race. Sonic eez just being unfair again… and besides, do you care about Sapphire more zan zee race?'_

I gave him a nod _'zen quit acting like a spaz'_ now shaking me instead of me shaking him. _'Well, it is eight in the morning. We can go down to the lobby for breakfast before we walk through the desert again'_ Sapphire said, before wrapping her tail around mine _'if that's fine with you, Mighty'_ making me blush. _'I don't mind'_ I squeak, then we got down and have some strawberries and waffles also apple juice, after checking out, we left the hotel and slithered out of the city. _'Ugh, I feel so stuffed' Antoine said, 'I told you to not eat all the strawberries, Antoine. Yet, you still didn't listen'_ I say to him before quietly snickering, _'hey, zey tasted like strawberry shortcake. We had a lot left over; none of you guys wanted zem, so I ate zem… also zey were sugar powder coated… now I really want a cinnamon coated pretzel'_ he said.

I laugh to his randomness _'of course you do, Antoine. Of course you do'_ once we were out of snake publicly, I was glad to become an armadillo again. Strong numbing filled our bodies as we turn back to normal with our packs on our backs "ah, zat's better" Ant said, looking at his body "I really do miss being a Coyote" as we stretched our bodies to make them feel better again. "Yeah, and I miss being an armadillo" I said, then Sapphire gave us goggles to protect our eyes from the sand incase a sand storm forms again.

"Thanks. So, where's the next stop gonna be at?" I ask, "Genie Village" Sapphire said "it's a place where Genies live, not too far away from Snake City, it's just a half mile" oh good, I do not want to walk a full mile in a hot sandy desert. As we walked across the sand, it started getting a bit warmer but I'm glad that we got up early so then we wouldn't be out in a flaring desert with a weird feeling that my skin melts off.

"So, about zee Genie Village… what do zee Genies do zere" Antoine asked Sapphire, "it used to be peaceful there. Just a normal village where Genies buy and sell goods at the market, living a normal life… until he came; The Genie Trapper" my body shutters at his name when she said it dramatically. "His men came and grabbed every one of us that tried to escape, but all of us failed, they threw us in a rolling wooden jail crate that's carried by camels, but all the crates were magic proof… so we couldn't escape."

She took a pause before continuing "once we were in his pyramid, his men put metal shackles on us and slave us to do work for him. Even if we did; he would take a random Genie and trap her in a lamp until someone rubs it to be granted three wishes then after the three are gone, that Genie is instantly teleported to his pyramid. One night I tried to escape, but his men caught and took me to The Genie Trapper where I was punished in a lamp but also put in a metal box to be sent somewhere else… that's when I met you, Mighty."

Then she put one hand on my head then scratched behind one of my ears "and fell in love with you" but I just let out a "her–her–her" making her laugh and pet me "I think you're the sweetest person I ever met" before she picked me up then gave me a kiss one the lips. I returned the kiss and hugged her "I love you oh so much, Sapphire." Then I remembered about Espio… he must think we are a couple, and if he finds out that I cheated with him then it's gonna break his fragile heart. He'll be crying all the time and try to get away from me also Vector might call me a jerk, I just hope he'll understand.

Once we got to Genie Village; it was deserted, not a single Genie was here "Sapphire!" I looked around until I saw a Genie come this way "Shahra!" then the two pulled into a hug "oh, my dear friend. I thought I would never see you again" the pink hair Genie said as they cried "me neither, it's been a thousand years since I seen you and I was _so_ desperate to see your face" then separated from each other "but how did you escape? You know what happens if you try to!"

Shahra smiled "I had to act clumsy; slipping, falling, making a mess like I can't even stand on my two feet. And besides, Sapphire, he can't trap me in a lamp when I'm the Genie of the Ring, he can't control me if he doesn't have the ring. Only Sonic is my master, he has the ring. If Allahi doesn't have the ring, then he is not my master" she explained.

I raised a brow at the weird name "Alla–who?" questioning it. Sapphire turned her head to me "Allahi, Al–la–hi. Allahi is the Genie Trapper, Mighty" my ears perked "oh, um…does Allahi have a weapon that he used to have power over the genies?" I ask, just incase we know what we're dealing with.

"Lets walk and talk, shall we?" Shahra said, then we began pressing forward "this weapon Sonic defeated once is an evil being… named Erazor Djinn, Genie of the Lamp" she explained.

"This Erazor Djinn sounds like a guy's name" I said, "it is Mighty. He turns into a monster when he has the Seven World Rings with him– _long story though, no time for explaining, will soon someday_ –but they are no where to be found to him, I hid them somewhere he'll never expect to look" continuing further explanation.

"So how do we take out Erazor Djinn?" I asked, "it's very simple! You just have to wish him back in his lamp" before handing it to me "by the way; he is armed with a sharp weapon… and many warriors, about maybe or thirty, I counted them."

"Okay, so we got thirty soldiers, one Genie Trapper with a Genie. Sounds like a walk in the park; we bust in, kill thirty one people, then put Erazor Djinn back into the lamp" I said. "It might not be that simple, but its close enough to easy. Just to let you know that the soldiers are armed too" but I do wonder if they look like those guards from the Aladdin movie with curved swords and Arabian clothing.

"Then we'll be ready. I may not have a weapon, but I can steal one of theirs" I said, "that is true. But the front door is guarded, the whole place is guarded. I did say it was close to easy, but I didn't say it was difficult" Shahra said, "so we sneak in all quiet like and try to not get caught, if we do, I'll knock 'em cold" in the distance, I could barely see an object a head of us.

"Is that the Pyramid where the Genie Trapper lives?" I ask, "yes it is. The outside is guarded most, including the front door. No body gets pass in unless you're a guard or a Genie" Sapphire explained. "And what if you're not one?" that's when she put one finger on one side of her neck and dragged it across her throat; execution.

"Well I got a plan" we turn heads to Antoine and we stop in our place "you do?" I question him, "yeah, what do you zink? We're not gonna make like Sonic and bust een, ramming everyzing we see" the Coyote has a point, if we did do that, we would be killing the guards as the Genie Trapper and Erazor Djinn get away, then we would have to track, find, and re–kill… I'm going with his plan.

"So what is it, genius?" I asked, "easy! Sapphire changes moi look to become a Genie, I'm zee distraction. Mighty, you and zee four girls sneak een. By zee way, eez zee door guarded from zee inside?" Shahra shook her head.

"Any ozer exits or entrances?" that's when she said "unless you count the skylight above the thrown room" she said. "Okay zen, the two of zee most powerful Genies guards the door from zee inside incase zee Genie Trapper tries to escape and one stays on zee roof to guard the skylight."

"What about zee ambush? What's the signal to start to kill?" I ask him, "When I yell zee word now, you jump onto Erazor Djinn zen I wish him back into his lamp. Until zen, keep quiet. Oh, and do keep zee guards outside, we don't zem interfering with moi plan. I call eet; The Silence Attack" I gave him a high five "you may not be Sally, but I think this plan will work" handing him the lamp.

That's when he gave me a smile "so who's guarding what?" I ask, "Diamond and I will guard the door from the inside" Ruby said.

"And I'll watch the skylight" Shahra said, "okay, Ruby and Diamond. You need to change your clothing so zen zee guards won't recognize you" Antoine said to the two girls "but what about the red highlights in my hair?" Ruby asked, "okay, I got eet. Both of you wear hot pink dresses with matching hood, shoes and veil. Zat includes Sapphire and Shahra, but make sure zey aren't too long."

In the snap of their fingers, their original clothing changed to what he requested. I look at the slip on shoes the girls are wearing, the rubber is hot pink… they almost look perfect for running in. I look at Antoine and he no longer looks like a soldier, but a Genie instead.

"Wow, you look good, Antoine" he then looks at what he's wearing "zank you, and zank you too, Sapphire. Now it's time to put my plan into action. Ruby and Diamond, you're coming with moi. And I need to kill zee accent. Mighty, Sapphire and Shahra, try to sneak around zee guards to get to zee roof, do not get caught." The three of us gave a nod before we left them, then we went our separate ways.

*Antoine*

"Ruby, Diamond, any chance you girls can do somezing about moi accent, please? I need to sound like a normal American eef I want zis to work" that's when one of them placed a necklace around me, I look at it down at it; a gold chain holding four gemmed Amulets about the size of a quarter. Turquoise, Aquamarine, Mystic Topaz, and Emerald… that gave me a new idea "thanks, it's pretty… and it actually works!"

"Your welcome, Antoine" Diamond said "do you have an idea that'll fool him?" I gave her a nod "my name is Genie Ali, I used to be the royal Genie for the Sultan of the Arabian Nights before the Castle– _ah hem_ –Palace was raided by thieves, and they killed him then murdered anyone in sight. Luckily I escaped with you two, the Sultans royal maidens, and I give you wishes if you do what I say" I paused.

"This should get the Genie Trapper interested; one night before the raiding, I heard the Sultan talk to somebody about the Elemental Sword that can control The Four Elements of the World; Fire, Water, Earth and Wind that'll unlock the Secret Mystery Element of the World. Sadly the Sultan never told me anything about it after I eavesdropped on him; he never told me where it was or even gave me the map or gave me anything, so the Elemental Sword remains a mystery" I said.

"Ooh, that has got to get him interested" Ruby said, "it has to work. You girls keep quiet as I do the talking. If he asks anything about you girls besides the maidens, just say that you two are twin sisters and used to be peasants that help your mom clean the house while your father is working as a guard to the Sultans castle."

"Okay, the maidens part. Um, we're treated like a Royal by the Sultan, but we do anything he asks and he gives us honor in favor" Diamond said, "good, just go with it and everything will be fine" once we were at the front doors; the guards had black beards and no shirts on but pants, also they do have scars on arm and cheast also on the stomach.

"Good afternoon, I'm here to see Allahi if you please" two guards looked at each other before they looked at me "name, and state your residence" one said, who had a deep voice "Ali, the royal Genie to the Sultan of the Arabian Nights, I'm here to speak to Allahi about a special powerful weapon."

That's when they opened the doors, leading us into a long, long dark hallway. Once we walked in three feet, they shut the door "okay, now it's my turn. And never mind about you two, the hallway is too long for him to see you girls so just leave it to me" I whisper before walking again.

Don't be scared, Antoine. Don't be scared, Antoine, don't–be–scared–Antoine. I thought to myself, quickly rubbing the lamp in my pocket before I entered light. The Genie Trapper had a black long beard, but nothing like Ixis, he was dressed fancy like a royal as he sat on the thrown. And Erazor Djinn was a completely scary Genie, with many guards in the room, ten at least "who are you? And what are you doing here?" Allahi asked.

Instantly I kneel to the ground, taking my hat off and pressed it against my cheast "my name is Ali, the royal Genie to the Sultan of the Arabian Nights, I'm here to speak to you, sir Allahi, about a special powerful weapon" I said, there was silence, what if he didn't like what I told him, of course he did… he probably wants "to be in this" fake search for a non–existing sword.

"Rise" his deep voice said, I did what I was told and put the hat back on "Ali, what is this special powerful weapon?" Allahi asked. "The Elemental Sword," he and the creepy Genie look at each other before turning to me, Allahi did a hand motion to tell me to continue "one night before I went to bed, I heard the Sultan talk to someone about the Elemental Sword outside his bedroom door" I took a pause, "that person said that it can control The Four Elements of the World; Fire, Water, Earth and Wind that'll unlock the Secret Mystery Element of the World. Sadly the Sultan never told me anything about it after I eavesdropped on him; he never told me where it was or even gave me the map or gave me anything, so the Elemental Sword remains a mystery."

I rubbed his chin before saying "have you ever seen this person once?" he asks, but I shook my head "never, it always wore black and covered its face whenever it entered the thrown room" I said.

"Does it have a name?" Erazor Djinn asked, I scratched behind one of my ears "I think I heard the Sultan call him Kadar one night, but that was the night before the palace got ambushed and raided with many people slaughtered… including the Sultan."

"Was Kadar there during the ambush?" Allahi said but I shook my head sadly "no, he wasn't" again Allahi and Erazor looked at each other before looking at me again "did you try to find any information on the Elemental Sword?" he asked, "tried, but the Sultan caught me and said it was none of my business to be in."

The Genie Trapper smirked "at least we got something; we find this Kadar, we find the sword… and it'll be all yours" I widened my eyes, shocked of what he said. "Mine, what about you? You're the Genie Trapper, you're the powerful one! I think you should take it!"

He smiled "your sweet, but I'm perfectly happy of my hobby that I'm doing right now" that's when I decided to do the signal "NOW!" I yelled, then Mighty did a spin dash at Erazor's head and I took out the lamp "Erazor Djinn, I wish for you to–"

But it was knocked out of my hand and I felt a slight cut at my neck, my body felt hot and cold at the same time like ice and fire touching each other "Mighty" I tried to scream "I'm literally dieing here" my body had a tired feeling, this was it, I'm dying. The good thing is that I'll see my mom and dad when I die, but poor Bunnie would become a widow, and I will miss you and the Freedom Fighters… including Isabel, who had a crush on me for a short time. But Patch, it was nice fighting you and being your enemy for short time being. I was really tired and my eyelids are starting to close while the world is turning white. My lungs started to slow down on the breathing "M…Mighty" I said weakly.

_Thank you Freedom Fighters, I'm glad to have friends like you… and I love you, Bunnie Rabbot,_ before I saw a bright light "I–I'll… miss…you… all" I said my final words then saw gold.

*Mighty*

I finished the last guy off, killing it with one of the guard's soldier's sword, I look at the dead body of the Genie Trapper's before I spot Antoine before looking at Erazor who was laying on the floor with a copy cat of Antoine putting him in a strong scissor hold with his legs around Erazor's head.

"Curse you Cutlass, I'm not going back in that lamp!" he yelled. _The lamp!_ I thought and look around for it until I spot it close in my reach "ha! Are ya' gonna use your weapon of yours to stop me?" before I run to the lamp and grabbed it.

"Quick Armadillo! Get him back een zee lamp before he escapes moi scissor hold!" this Cutlass said, I run to the thrown and sat down in it "The Genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes, am I right?" I asked as the four girls joined us, removing the veil and taking off the hood.

"I will never grant any wish from the likes of you!" Erazor said. "Fine, it's your choice" I said, taking a pause "my first wish; Bring Antoine back to life!" pointing the lamp at him, a yellow bright fire came out and blast him then there was small pinkish purple light that came out of his body and flew to Antoine.

He floated up in the air, his Genie outfit became his normal French outfit; uniform sash, white and dark-red boots, white gloves with red-rimmed, white bangles, with red and white belt with scabbard… then his eyes opened and took his breath back.

"My second wish; Free and return all the Genies back to Genie Village" the fire hit him again and the a lot of pink light came out then went up the skylight, but he looks pretty exhausted from the blasts and wishing "my third wish; Erazor Djinn! You shall live out the rest of time, trapped inside your lamp as you were in days of old!"

The fire hit him again and pink light engulfed him and the smoke started picking up around him "Shahra. I know you're there! Please... stop him!" Erazor said, then "Cutlass" let him go and I stand up from the thrown and shake my head "we can start all over, I promise! The two of us! I swear! I swear it! I cannot be denied by that filthy rat! Whyyyy?!"

The smoke engulfed him and then picked him up, doing a U turn in the air "ugh! I'm a rat! There's a difference you know!" I open the lid to the lamp and the smoke went into it then closed it back up "I'm an ARMADILLO!" the mouth of the lamp was on fire with just a candle flame, so I took it close to my mouth and blew it out.

"MIGHTY! ANTOINE! YOU SAVED US!" Sapphire said happily before picking me up the ground "of course we would, and I think it's best we stop going on adventures for a while to chill out before the heat comes back again" I said, "I agree" Antoine said "I saved Fantastasia and a bunch of Genies from a freaky Wizard and a scary one, it's best if we all had a break."

Then he took of the necklace "ah, zat eez so much better hearing moi accent a–gain" I look down at the lamp and started twirling it with my finger by the handle "so what are we gonna do about him?" Antoine asked, "I think I know where" I say.

"You don't mean–" I gave the French Coyote a nod "Treasure Pyramid" then looked at the other Antoine, he looked sad while his blue eyes looked at the floor "you can come with us, Cutlass" the Coyote looks at me and his ears perked "really?" he asked.

"Yes, We're not leaving you behind. You can come join us for future adventures, I get your name is Cutlass, but what's your full name?" I ask him, and then he gave a bow "Cutlass Depardieu" before standing straight up "and you guys are?" I gave him a chuckle.

"I'm Mighty the Armadillo, the other Coyote is Antoine D' Coolette. And these Genies are–"

"I know who zey are, we're friends!" he said, "friends?" I question him and he hummed _'uh–huh'_ "whenever I get bored, I talk to eizer one of zem when zey are not busy working for Allahi" he said "now lets go to zis "Treasure Pyramid" and keep zat imbecile locked up where no body can find him."

Cutlass is a brown coyote with longish, messy blond hair and blue eyes with some lines around them. Also his torso is crisscrossed with numerous scars. He wears blue pants and brown boots with his hands are wrapped in bandages.

During the carpet ride back their, I had to ask "what's with the bandages? Did he hurt you or something?" but he shook his head "no, eet'z just zat I rubbed zee skin raw off of moi hands from constant swordplay. Eet'z been a while since I touched eet, I promised to not hold eet een moi hands until zey have fully healed, I haven't checked on zem yet."

"Well lets check now" I unwrapped the bandages from one hand and it looked fully healed "now the other one" I said before unwrapping the other one, and it's fully healed too "ah, zat feels better. I was getting tired of zem wrapped around my hands" flexing his fingers and balling them into fists.

"Hey Antoine, I really like your outfit zere" he looks at himself before saying "zanks?" not sure of what to say "I like yours too?" Cutlass looks at himself "eh, moi outfit eez nozing but boots and pants. I want to look more… dressed, like you."

That's when he scoffed "dressed? You should see moi Anti–moi, he eez fully dressed but looks more like a pirate with zee eyepatch and zee long hair een a ponytail" before showing him a picture and he laughed when he saw it "he does look like a pirate!" before looking at Depardieu "but don't you dare insult my long hair like that, Antoine!"

"Hey, I zink you look cool zat way. Whenever eet gets too long, you can cut eet a bit" he said, before Cutlass started smiling "zanks, I zink you look cool too" then they hugged. "Since I wear red, and Patch wears green, maybe you can wear what I have but blue. I'm not trying to change you though, but I just thought eet would be cool eef we almost look identical."

That's when Cutlass tapped his chin "mmm, okay. I can go with eet! I don't mind having new stuff, and besides, zee gloves would really help moi hands so zee skin wouldn't rub off again."

*Antoine*

The carpet came to a halt and we jumped off it before our feet hit sand "zis eez Treasure Pyramid?" my almost–look–alike said. "Yep, all we have to do eez bury it deep–deep down een zee treasures so zen no one would try to summon him." We entered the Pyramid and followed Sapphire's lead into stepping on the right squares before going through a hallway, down the steps and the door was still smashed.

"Whoa, zis place looks amazing!" Cutlass said "I never seen anyzing like zis before" clasping his hands together "take a good one look and lock zee image een your brain, because we're never coming down here ever a–gain" we watch Sapphire move the coins with her magic to make a hole then Mighty tossed the lamp in it then Sapphire closed it up again.

"Hm, I zink I should take one souvenir before we go" he looked around the room before spotting it "ah, zat's eet!" Cutlass walked to it and picked it up before turning to us; what he wanted was a red ruby with a flame carved into it "what kind of gem eez zat?" I asked, as he walks back to us "zis eez zee legendary Phoenix Fire Ruby, I heard Allahi talk about eet once, so I was destined to find and get eet myself. Now we can go" we left the room and enter the booby trap main entrance.

"Hey snaky, we're back from our adventure" Mighty said, and the gold Cobra came back to life "Mighty and Antoine, I missed you. And who's the other Antoine?" it asked. Cutlass gave a bow "I'm Cutlass Depardieu zee Coyote, but you can call moi Cutlass" he said. "Well it's nice to meet you, Cutlass. I hope we see each other soon" it said as we left, "oui" my copy said.

"Oui" I said, poking him. Mighty stopped walking and said "hey Sap, do you still have that Gold Berry Amulet?" he asked, "yeah, why?" she questioned. "Because I have to reward our new member" she handed the Armadillo the Amulet and Cutlass kneeled the ground putting a fist over his heart.

"I, Mighty the Armadillo, award you for helping the two mightiest of heroes. I honor you this gold Amulet in remembrance to this day, you Cutlass Depardieu have now joined the greatest club in the world of Fantastasia; The Blue–bs" before putting it on him.

*Epilogue*

After that day, we found out that Cutlass lives on another Mobius– _not Moebius_ –though he had finally woke up from a long slumber and rejoined with his friends. The others met him in Candy Fields and we had a heck of a time together then became very best friends as two– _almost_ –identical Coyotes… and speaking of which, I do wonder what Patch is doing right now.

7/3/2014, 12:20 A.M – Date I finished this!

Isabel; Thank Gods this is over! It was almost close to a month of being unfinished! I felt so guilty that I _**had**_ to do it.

Nack; Well at least you did great job on it. And how come you barely mention me in it? What the f*** is up with that?!

Isabel; Don't you worry my little blue nosed weasel, you'll have your own adventure soon!

Nack; When?

Isabel; Um, I think its best not to tell you, my dear boyfriend.

Nack; Oh come on! Why won't you tell me?

Isabel; Lets just say that your adventure is gonna have to go after Geoffrey's, then Espio's and finally Lightning's, but after your adventure will come a secret Sour Berry adventure from the Sour Berry team.

Nack; *Jaw drops and eyes widened* what? I'm almost in last place? *said with a hurt tone.*

Isabel; I did save the best for last, sweetie.

Nack; And who's that? Sonic? Tails? Sally?

Isabel; *Sweat drops* Whoops. But I did save the best Sweet Berry for last.

Geoffrey; That is so true.

Lightning; Ditto.

Antoine; Oui.

Espio; Defiantly.

Mighty; Yepper Dr. Pepper.

Nack; Could I at least come before Geoffrey's Adventure, or after his?

Isabel; Yours is a little more complicated than Lightning's, Nack. So I'm gonna have to day dream a lot to come up with yours… and an idea already came to my head… now it's becoming simpler. But if Geoffrey, Espio, and Lightning think its okay to squeeze you in, then it's okay. Also I got ideas for Geoffrey's adventure too.

Geoffrey; I don't mind.

Espio; Me neither.

Lightning; It's cool with me.

Nack; What's my story about?

Isabel; Well, spoiler for the viewers, you get to find something rare and valuable. But I have to put a story before yours to keep the fans eager to guess what it is. So Geoffrey is going after Mighty's Adventure.

Geoffrey; I bet my adventure will be a lot of fun!

Nack; Not as fun as mine, I cannot wait for my adventure to find this "rare and valuable" thing *says greedy and evilly like the bounty hunter assassin he always is.*

Isabel; Chill Nack, you'll have to wait your turn, you too Geoffrey after the thirteenth chapter of; The Blue–bs.


	13. Patch the Blackberry

Patch the Blackberry

7/3/2014

*Antoine*

"How do you like your new look, Cutlass?" I asked as we were in Fantastasia as he was in front of a mirror. "I love eet! I almost look like you! I hardly recognize myself!" he wears blue pants and brown boots but Twinkle gave him blue and white boots that look like my red and white ones, also he had my white sash but his belt was blue and white with a scabbard for his sword.

"Don't I look good een zis? We almost look identical– minus the scars on my stomach though!" he said, "oui, we're almost close to being like twins. You're almost pretty close to being a fusion between moi and Patch; I never wore any pants in moi life except for moi and Bunnie's Honeymoon."

"Speaking of that, I do hope I catch the eye of Scarlette Rabbot. She isn't a Rabbot like your Bunnie, but she does wear laser gauntlets!" Cutlass said "but what about Anti–Bunnie though?"

"Buns Rabbot? Eh, Izabel eez going to Moebius to cure her from her N.I.D.S, eet'z a kind of disease zat effects your spine" I explained, "I know what N.I.D.S eez, Antoine. You don't need to explain eet to moi" Cutlass said.

"Well excuse moi, I didn't know zat you knew about N.I.D.S, Cutlass" then we hugged each other and laughed.

*Patch*

The Suppression Squad; Alicia, Miles, Boomer, Buns, Rosy, Kintobor and I– minus Scourge and Fiona –were waiting for that human girl to show up for five minutes in Dr. Kintobor's Hospital Tower.

"Ugh, we've been sitting ducks here for five minutes, how long does it take to get a Super Special Cure?!" Rosy said impatiently, and I too agree with her. "If she does/doesn't come in three more minutes, I'm bringing out the hammer!" that's when the Doctor walked to her "now, now, Rosy. Calm down, she'll be here any minute."

That's when I saw her come out through a Ring Warp and her shirt is stained with blood, holding two bottles of a mysterious red liquid while her boyfriend held two more.

"Goodness gracious child! What happened to you?" Kintobor asked as we look at her and the bloodstains on her clothes "we would have gotten here faster if we haven't got in a fight with a Gorgon. That stupid thing wouldn't let me pass to go to Freedom H.Q so I had to kill it" she explained before turning her head to the weasel. "Nack, give dear Kintobor those two bottles will you please?"

"Okay Izzy, and Kintobor, is there really an Anti–Me?" the weasel asks. "No. I'm not sure of, but will keep an eye out!" the Doctor said before turning to the human. "And what are these bottles full of?" he asked. I was drinking one already to heal my eye, and close to being empty. Whatever it was, it's sweet.

"Um, five… four… three… two… one" she counted down, then our bottles were empty "Blood–From–The–Right–Side–Of–The–Gorgon" and we tried to vomit it back out but it was too late, it's stuck in our stomachs.

"Why would you give us blood to drink?" I asked.

"That's the cure! The Blood–From–The–Right–Side–Of–The–Gorgon can cure anything" the weasel explained, adjusting his hat.

"And make sure you keep it out of Scourge's reach, Kintobor. We don't want to have to deal with Super Scourge, having something to revive him once hurt… and I think he barely can" she added before leaving with the purple weasel.

"Yes" I said standing up "we don't want to have zat." Then I looked through my damaged eye and I see darkness. I lifted up the eye patch and I can see very clearly now through both my eyes.

"Huh, guess like eet actually worked." I said before I left to go to home, and I'm bored; no Scourge, no Fiona, and that means no kick–the–Freedom–Fighters–butts.

_What to do, what to do?_ I thought to myself, sitting in my favorite chair… but I got nothing on my mind. Maybe I can eat for a little while, it won't hurt. Then went into the kitchen and saw a Blackberry sitting on the counter on a plate, the Berry looks wet.

I walk over to it and there was a note next to it that said _'bored? Eat this, then you'll have some fun'_ I raised a brow as I pick it up, I look back at the note and it said _'don't worry, it's nothing poisonous.'_

Okay, so the anonymous said that it's okay to eat this, should I trust it or walk away? I look back at the note _'I promise you, it's safe, Patch'_ alright, it's said it was safe… twice. Let's just hope this isn't a trick to kill me.

I put it in my mouth and bit down on it before swallowing, my head felt a little dizzy and my body feels a bit tired. _Maybe I should go to bed now_. I thought, before walking into my room. Tiredly I take off my clothes and put them in the clothes basket then put on my pajamas.

Finally I took off the patch and put it on my night stand. _But I forgot to lock the door._ I reminded myself, so I went to do that while rubbing my eyes, feeling the scar in the corner of my left eye before going to bed.

The world went into darkness, then light, I open my eyes and saw skies of blue with clouds of white. I get up and look around; this isn't Moebius at all, or the Great Forest. I still feel tired and sleepy, so I stayed on the green grass and closed my eyes, letting out a heavy sigh… I feel comfortable staying right here.

"Excuse me" a high pitch girly voice said, I sat up and looked around… no body was with me "why are you sleeping on the ground?" it asked.

"I will tell you why eef you show yourself" I said standing up, getting on my feet and taking out my sword.

"I'm on your nose" the voice said. _On… my nose?_ I questioned before I moved my eyes cross–eyed and a green sparkle was on it, but then looked closely and a fairy was on my nose.

Her hair was brown and her eyes are a pretty emerald green, also wore a fancy French green dress with color matching slip on shoes.

"Hi, my name is Glimmer, what's your name?" she said. "Moi name eez Patch" I took a break from crossing my eyes and blinked a bit.

"Crossing your eyes hurts, doesn't it?" Glimmer questioned "I'll fly in front of your face so you wouldn't have to do that again."

"Zanks, moi eyeballs feel very sore from zat" before looking at her. "I got to admit, you are a very beautiful fairy" I said, and her emerald eyes looked away, she smiled and probably blushing. "Oh, thank you Patch. No one has ever said that to me before."

"Ah mademoiselle, eet eez true! You are zee most beautiful creature I ever seen!" that got her giggling "oh stop! I feel shy!" Glimmer said, and I gave her a smile.

"Alright, I'll stop zee compliments… for now" that's when a blue sparkle passed us but flew to Glimmer.

"Frostbite, what's the rush?" the green dressed fairy asked. "Sparkle! That's what! I got a message from her that another Antoine exists! His name is Cutlass Depardieu!" my eyes widened in shock. _Another Antoine D' Coolette, I thought there was only one!?_ I thought.

Frostbite's hair was white as snow with eyes blue as ice, she wore white winter boots with light blue leggings and a matching dress, but the dress's skirt looked like a snowflake… covering some of the blue. "C'mon Glimmer! I want to meet him!" the fairy said before the two took off and I ran after them. "Wait! Can anyone of zee both of you tell moi where I am?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Patch. I'll explain when we get to the location, okay?" Glimmer said, "okay" I say, continuing running after them.

My body feels a little exhausted until I saw the two Antoines talking to each other. Instantly I stop in my tracks to gain back my breath, _note to self; never ever run in the French uniform._ It's suffocating the heat under it, at least it isn't black or else I'll be really suffocating.

"Patch!" Antoine exclaims "what are you doing here?" I gave him a weak chuckle. "I was about to ask you zee same zing" I said, before gasping for breath. "And anozer zing, never ever run een a fancy French uniform" I added. "So you're not going to kill us?" this "Cutlass" asked.

"Eef I had zee strength– _and breath_ – to do so, I would. But zere eez no reason to do so, and where am I?" I asked. "Fantastasia. Een zee Dream World. You're een Flower Blossom Acre, the springtime part of zee Dream World" Antoine explained.

"So zis world has separate seasons?" he nodded, "zis is a planet with a sun, but zee axis never moves. So zee magic of the planet made it have four separate seasons. And when zere are dreams, zere are nightmares."

Then the three of us sat down at a flower table, also the leaves look like chairs.

"I'll get to zee point soon, but pay attention. When I was four years old, I made Fantastasia with moi childish imagination and had a lot of fun. But eet didn't last long. When I was nine and a day away from being ten, I told Twinkle zat moi birthday was tomorrow… she was sad and told me zat she was supposed to give moi an Amnesia potion when I was eight because I was growing too old for Fantastasia. But she begged Sonic zee Warlock to let moi come for two more years. Sonic the Warlock eez zee one zat makes zee decisions, not moi or anyone else. I drank zee potion before I became ten and I forgotten about Fantastasia and never came back. A month after moi birthday, Sparkle zee fairy dated someone outside of Fantastasia and Twinkle was a little jealous sometimes but decided to let zem have zeir love. One day when zee boy came back, he hurt Sparkle, demanding for zings like immortality or super powers until she bled and cried. Sonic zee Warlock found out zen turned zee boy into zee Nightmare Zone, but Sparkle died. Sonic tried to make her alive again by magic, but eet was too late. Zen he turned her into zee brightest star in Fantastasia, zat's when Sonic made zee law zat no Outsiders would ever date anyone een Fantastasia or else zee couple will die. But days later, Sonic discovered zat two new beings emerged to life; Scourge zee Warlock and zee Nightmare Creatures. He created a barrier around zee land also blocking off zee Dream World from zee Nightmare Zone to keep zee people safe from zee beasts. A month later, Scourge decided to make a stone zat whenever zee Nightmare Creatures die, zey spawn to life again, thus when Scourge dies, zee spreading of zee Zone takes over all zee land… wall or no wall… barrier or no barrier. So he casted a spell upon his wand, and made zee Snow Staff and zee Lollypop Laser also a new weapon; Zee Nightmare Destroyer. With zese four combined with zee power of zee Seven Chaos Emeralds, zee Chosen One– _moi_ –must destroy zee stone first before blasting zee Nightmare Creatures zat turn into zee Ultimate Nightmare and kill eet. Zee spreading will stop and zee Nightmare Zone will become eets own land again, restoring peace to Fantastasia. When I was een zee Cold Crisp Autumn days ago, I found out about moi past, I wanted to save Fantastasia. Since Sonic zee Warlock died, I had his wand and I could make zee decisions and come as I please, but I didn't want him dead, or Sparkle, I just want zem to be alive a–gain so zey can be happy, living een zeir world zat I made for zem. But eef I do zat, zen I'll never come back to Fantastasia, I just wanted moi world to be fair and happy. Zat's when I heard "is zat what you truly want?" I turn around and Sonic zee Warlock was standing a few feet behind moi, zen I said "Sonic… I zought you were dead, everyone did." Zee hedgehog looked a little damaged; a band–aid under one eye at zee cheekbone, his right arm wrapped een gauze under zee shoulder blade and around his stomach… nozing too bad. "I ran from zose beasts, but I tripped and fell an hour later. Zen zey attacked me, but I whacked zem with a huge stick… eet did work to kill zem. Also I used your magic from zee Amulet and got medicine to fix myself from zee cuts… zey seem to be healing just fine" he explained. "Can you walk?" I asked and he did without limping, Sonic walked to moi perfectly fine. "Ant, when your tenth birthday came, I wanted to give you a wish… but when Twinkle told moi zat she gave you zee Amnesia Potion–" his voice cracked and a tear came from his eyes. "–I was crushed. Every year when your birthday came, I added one ring for every year you turn older… zis eez for you." Eet was a chocolate cupcake with a lit white candle with ten red rings. Ten rings, ten years, ten wishes. So I used five wishes; 1) I wish for Sparkle to come back to life. 2) I wish for zee Dream World to be restored again to its formal beauty. 3) I wish for zee Nightmare Zone to be restored. 4) I wish for Scourge's gemstone to be destroyed. 5) I wish zat zee Nightmare Creatures were dead. Zat's all I got, and zat's all I want. I blew out the flame and five rings were left "I want to save zee rest of moi wishes for later" I said to Sonic, "wise choice" he says. And after zat, we celebrated and zen zee end" Antoine said.

"Wow, zat eez one long explanation" I said, stunned. "Zat's what I said after he explained eet to moi" Cutlass said.

"But zee point eez, eef you join our club… will you promise to not hurt moi, Bunnie, or zee Freedom Fighters, even when Scourge forces you to fight us?" Antoine said, holding out a hand.

"Oh alright" I took his hand and shook it "I promise" I said. "Good. But how did you get here?" Ant asked. "After zee human fixed moi eye and Bun's N.I.D.S. I went home and was bored, and zen I ate a Blackberry, got tired and went to sleep zen ended up here."

Antoine now had an annoyed look on his face "copy cat" he said, crossing his arms. "Copy cat? What do you mean by zat?" I questioned him. "Do you really want to listen to anozer long story?" Cutlass asked.

"To speak of eet, yes" and Antoine explained to me about the club and all of that until he was finished "I zink eet's best you saved your voice" he gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, when you become Berry–fied and all, does eet feel weird?" I questioned. Antoine nodded, and Cutlass said "at first, but when you do eet a–gain and a–gain, you get used to eet."

I look at my cheast and a Blackberry Amulet was around my neck "come on, you know you want to do eet!" Cutlass said while Antoine had a smirk on his face.

"No I don't" I said "and zere eez no way, no how you're gonna make moi do eet!" the two got up from their seats. "Eets two against one, I zink you made your choice" before I get up, Antoine kept me sitting down.

"Please, what are you two gonna do to moi? Threaten moi, bribe moi, force moi to do eet?" that's when I saw Antoine give him a nod and Cutlass pulled out a jar of butterflies. "You leave moi no choice" he opened the jar and the butterflies flew to me and landed on my body.

"Do eet" Cutlass said, and somehow the gentle creatures started tickling me, it was strong but I'm not ticklish. "Eet's not working, eez eet?" Cutlass questioned and I shook my head.

"Well zen. Glimmer, Sparkle, Twinkle, Frostbite… get him!" the four fairies flew to me and started tickling me, it was stronger also I cringe of being tickled "okay, okay, I'll do eet! Now get off!"

The butterflies flew away, and the Fairies went over to Cutlass "moi apologies for yelling" I said "and can you please take your hands off of moi shoulders please?" Antoine let go and I got out of the chair.

"I zink I rested moi voice for a good long time" he said "now lets go to moi sacred place, zee Blackberry Woods" it was like a walk in the park to get there… a long walk that it, and it was a great exercise too.

Antoine and Cutlass put their Amulets on, of course my copy's was a Blackberry but Cutlass's was a gold fruit but I noticed Ant's was glowing.

Then I look at mine and it's doing the same "why eez ours doing zis?" I asked. "Zee magic of zee woods recognize the Amulets to make them activate" I'm guessing to turn us into Berries.

"Antoine! Cutlass! We got problems!" a voice yelled.

*Cutlass*

We turn around and the Sweet Berry team is coming "what eez eet, Mighty?" Antoine questions him. "Sonic's brother and sister came to visit New Mobotropolis, but worse than that! We found the Sour Sugarberry bush in the forest."

"Huh?" Patch questions me and I explain to him, "So what do we do, Mighty?" I asked the tough Armadillo, he paused… "Meeting, in my room… now!" he said.

That's when Antoine gives us a Warp Ring "when you wake up, try to imagine zis picture as you touch zee ring" quickly showing it to us "but take off your Amulets and put zem een your pockets."

I do what he says and we enter Mighty's room.

*Mighty*

"Sonic is almost so close into rubbing his victory in our faces. He thinks it's a race to get the most people on his team, and we don't! I think it's time that we try to catch up on this and get more people. He's got nine people so far, eight plus himself. We got nine, you guys plus me! We're at a tie!" I said "today the Sweet Berry team has found the _only_ Sour Sugarberry bush there is, tonight we destroy it! …and keep one with us!"

I looked outside and it was close to night, the sunset had barely any colors "we go out and dress in black to keep ourselves blended in. We keep flashlights with us, the forest is dangerous since it's crawling with Greek Monsters so weapons are allowed" I said "so lets suit up, we got a bush to find."

Head to toe, we're covered in black clothing. Our faces were covered and hidden… unrecognizable. "What about our eye color? That can be detected, and our name? What if we get caught?" Espio questioned.

"Don't worry, I have red colored goggles" before handing them to the others "everyone, try to come up with a call sign in case we get caught out in the dark. Mine is Nails."

"I'll use Sonic's old call sign, The Sneak. But I'll go with Sneak" Espio said, putting on the goggles "thanks a lot, Espio. You took mine." Lightning said.

"Joker" Larry said, adjusting his face mask, and using his Secret Freedom Fighter call sign (A/U; I don't think Geoffrey knew about him when the S.F.F attacked Ixis.)

"Magix" Geoffrey said as he put on the black gloves.

"Copy Cat" Cutlass said, putting on his black boot.

"Jacques" Antoine said, putting his sword away in his backup black leather scabbard.

"Depardieu" Patch said as he was adjusting his, but got elbowed by Cutlass "ouch!"

"Storm" Lightning said, putting a black shirt on.

"Dynamite" Nack said, putting his gun in its carrier "I was gonna go with Joy, but that would just give me away too easy."

Who goes by the call sign _"Joy?"_ I don't get that. "Well let's go, before the Sour Berry team beats us to it" I said "we'll be the Super Secret Sugar Berry Freedom Fighters."

We snuck out of the house and no one is around outside, then we got outside of New Mobotropolis "don't turn on your helmet's flashlight until I say so" I said as we walked pass Knothole's rubble from the attack.

Soon we walked pass that and into the forest "don't attack anything unless it's a monster or an enemy" I added.

Carefully we crept through the night "okay, flashlights… on" now whispering, the group followed me, carefully taking our step… but soon we saw a small fire light up ahead.

"Now turn them off" I whisper, before walking close to the fire. I see Shard sneaking up close behind the Monsters and taking some of the unused fire wood. Behind Shard was a bush. I look at the tree I was standing next to and it had an _'M'_ carved into it, I told Espio to leave that mark so incase we can find the bush again.

I handed Espio the small plastic container and red lid "get one Sour Sugarberry, put it in the container and set the bush on fire" whispering to him, "gotcha Mighty" before vanishing in sight. I watch Shard make his way over to us and he stops in his tracks when he sees me "um, who are you?" he whispered before I showed my face "long story why we're here, Espio's nearly done with his job" I look at the bush, a floating twig was on fire then placed the fire on the bush before the twig dropped on it.

"Ah! Fire! More fire!" a Cyclops said before ripping the bush from the roots and adding it to the camp fire. I felt someone poke me, I look over one of my shoulders and Espio's standing there, handing me the container "good job, Espio. Now we can finally catch up."

Instantly we went to my room, but Shard was puzzled "okay, what the heck was that all about?" he asked as we got into in our normal clothes, so I explained everything to him.

"Sonic is being unfair? Weird, he usually isn't unfair." I nodded, "he was never unfair, until that stupid Warlock had to turn him into a stupid Boysenberry" as I put the Sour Sugarberry in my fridge.

"Until our team catches up, I'm giving it to him when we have a Sweet Sugarberry and Huckleberry on our side. But the reason why I told Espio to burn the bush is because if Sonic found it first, he would probably give the fruit to his brother or sister… maybe both."

When everyone was gone except Espio and Shard, I hanged up and put away the black clothing in my empty closet that I never used. "I want in" Shard said, I turn my head to him as I close the door "what?" I question him.

"I–want–in" he said slowly, "but you're a robot! How can you turn into a Berry without ripping your metal body?" I say, proving a point.

"Ah contraire, Mobian being" putting a finger on my nose "Isabel gave me a magic chip to put in my system; it's called Heart's Desire. It lets me eat, breathe, taste, feel, and smell. You can't even tell if I'm breathing or not."

I look close at his stomach, it doesn't look like it's puffing out or sucking in. "Wow, that's one neat device" then I looked at his green LED eyes. "Alright, I'll let you in. And lets just say, I warned you" I gave him the gummy Gooseberry and he actually ate it, I mean like he actually ingested it.

"It'll take a while, Shard. So how do you feel right now?" I ask. "Normal… just fine" then noticed a Gooseberry spot on his face. "Oh, guess like it's working now" Espio said.

"Um" I look at Espio and back at Shard "we'll give you your space."

Now it started to spread across his metal face and down to his stomach, the Gooseberry also spread from his hands and feet, going up the arms and legs until the five sections met.

His robot stomach gave a loud churn then his stomach started expanding from front and back including up to his chest "is this normal?" he asks, but I nod for a response.

His metal body continued getting puffier and puffier until he was round as Blueberry Violet from the 1971 Willy Wonka movie, but a tad smaller, even his metal cheekbones swelled up.

"Whoa, now that is something you don't see everyday, but how do you reverse this?" Shard asked.

"Um, just think or say the words; turn me back to normal again please" Espio said, and then the robot was back to his normal self again. "Remember; keep it in your pocket and only wear it at night" I reminded him before he left.

"I cannot believe you chose a Genie over me, Mighty. I thought we were dating" Espio said. And I hugged him but he pushed me away. "What about the night that I first turned? Didn't you love me when I did that?" tears formed into his eyes, he was hurt… his heart was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Espio. Once I met Sapphire, I nearly forgot that you and I loved on each other like a boyfriend and girlfriend… I was blind by love" I admitted.

Espio hugged me and I gave one back to him. I look at the two pictures on my nightstand in a frame, one was Espio and the other one was Sapphire. I put the one of the Genie face down. "Now let's have some fun, shall we?" I suggested and Espio has a smile on his face.

We lay down on the carpet while hugging each other and started kissing, French kissing that is. Then Espio wraps his tail around my hips like another hug "I love you, Espio" I said, "now it's time for me to love on you" then gave him a wink.

Immediately he pulls out his Blueberry Amulet and turns into one sweet Blueberry "do I look sexy now? Or do you just want to stare at my tail all night?" now I set him up straight and gave him a hug.

"You're so soft" before nuzzling into his comfy cheast "and comfortable" then I kissed him on the cheeks before lips and horn. Espio blushes a purple and looks away "oh no, look at me in the eyes, chameleon" putting one hand on his chin and moving his head towards me. "Look at me, Espio" now he finally looks at my eyes with a smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded, then I looked at his belly "I do wonder what our Berry juice inside our stomachs taste like" I wondered. "Probably warm or hot since it's inside our bodies, and might taste nasty" he said. I put one hand on his mouth and kissed his yellow horn.

"You're so beautiful" before kissing his lips "but I think we should get to bed, we got work to catch up on" he de–Berried himself and we took off our clothing then went into my bed, hugging each other.

*Antoine*

"Zanks for zee bags of Ring Warps" Cutlass said. "You're welcome you two, eef you have any questions, you know where to find moi. And I will alert you eef zere eez a meeting going on" Antoine said, and then the two coyotes went though their own warp rings to their own worlds.

Isabel; Sorry that I didn't mention you much in the story, Patch.

Patch; Eet eez alright, as long as you mention me a bit more een future stories.

Isabel; Will do, and guess like I will have to work on Geoffrey's story now.

Geoffrey; Finally, but where there be enemies that I have to fight?

Isabel; Trolls, Goblins, a crazy evil Witch, living evil Jack–a–lanterns, also Phantoms... all of this takes place in Cold Crisp Autumn… so I wish you a lot of good luck.

Geoffrey; Thanks, you too! *before whispering* Ixis looks like a troll *snickers.*

Isabel; Plus someone you know will be in it!

(A/N; I will do Sonadow and ECT. If you have a gay Sonic the Hedgehog couple idea on your mind and don't have a Fanfiction account, just give me a shout–out and I'll do it. That goes for the ones who do have an account, but don't have the time. Also if you want them to Berry–fy themselves or have S.E.X I don't mind at all, but I'll only accept two or three characters. Starting with the main hero… Sonic the Hedgehog. And NO OCs!)


	14. Sugarberry the Fairy

Sugarberry the Fairy

(Or, the Sugarberry Fairy)

7/4/2014

*Geoffrey, the next day.*

I awaken from my bed and got dressed in my usual clothing, before I walk out of my room… I spot the wedding picture with me and Hershey. Hershey, I thought dreamily with a smile forming on my face. I hope you are okay my love; I will find and rescue you… I promise it on my life, if you are alive. Before blowing a kiss to the picture and leaving the room to go into the kitchen, fixing myself two strawberry strudels with the frosting… or icing… what's the difference between the two?

I wait for the strudels to come out of the toaster with a plate and the icing in the little individual packages. While standing next to the counter, I remember my previous past when I became a traitor; shooting Sonic in the back, crowning Ixis by taking it from Elias, fighting the Freedom Fighters and all that… but I'm glad Isabel killed Ixis when she had the chance… and now I'm free. "Bonjour Geoffrey, how eez your morning?" a voice said, I look out the window and Antoine is there "good so far" I say.

"Open the window so I can come in!" Antoine said, "why not use the door?" I suggested, raising a brow at him. "Eet's zee quickest way to you!" he does have a point, he could come through the window than having to use the front door but I know he's not lazy… being lazy is not his thing… and besides, no one goes in and out a window these days "are you sure you don't want to go around?" he sighed and left, quick seconds later, I heard a knock at the front door.

Then I went to it and opened it, Antoine is standing there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face "sorry Antoine, but you're never lazy like this, you would never use a window!" I said, "but eet wouldn't kill moi eef I did! I know I'm not lazy and use front doors! So couldn't you just let moi een your house anyway?" he walked in and the strudels came out of the toaster.

"Ooh! Can I have some?" Antoine asked as we walk into the kitchen "only if you give me two Mobiums" then held out my gloved hand as he was rummaging through his pockets before handing me the money and going to the fridge. I pocketed the money into mine then put the hot pastries onto the plate quickly as they burned my hand a bit with my Nervous System telling me to let go of them when I take them out, mostly they fell onto the plate than being set down.

"Ow jeez" I said in small pain as I shook my ungloved hand "that's hot" then snickering was heard behind me as Antoine unwraps a package with two icings. "Burns doesn't it?" he asks and I nod, as the heat that touched my hand fades. "A lot, but not very much" I grab a butter knife and fixed myself a glass of milk then tore off the seal to the icing packages before squeezing the white substance on them.

Now I use the knife and spread the frosting to coat the top to make it taste sugary, then took the first bite out of the strudel. I remember about my promise to Hershey, if she even is alive… I know I said she's dead before, but I have a feeling that she's out there… somewhere, waiting for me. I snap back to reality, Antoine sits in front of me and then he does the same thing I did with the icing but licks the side of the butter knife without cutting his tongue… I don't think you cut your tongue with a butter knife.

"A minute ago, you looked sad… would you like to tell moi what's on your mind, Geoffrey?" Antoine asked, "it's about Hershey. Do you remember Once Upon a Time I said that she was dead?" I questioned, Antoine nodded. "I have a feeling that she's alive, and somewhere out in the world… but I don't know where she is… she may have disappeared, that doesn't mean she is alive… possibly if or if not she really is."

"Why not check Fantastasia? She could be zere!" he said with a smile on his face, but I just gave him an unamused look and he frowns "mate, that place is like a planet; it's huge! How can I find Hershey in one spot over a billion, it's like finding a needle in a haystack! It's impossible!" I said, proving a point. Antoine wagged a finger at me "nozing eez impossible!"

I gave him the look again with crossed arms and a raised brow, making him frown "okay, somezings are impossible, but zat doesn't mean you should give up on hope! You should look for Hershey instead of griping zat eetz too hard and impossible to do so!" he said. "Well it's not easy as tracking someone like a GPS!" then a thought came to mind "GPS…" I say before turning to the Coyote. "Quick, didn't Tails invent a Sonic Tracker by using his D.N.A incase we might loose him?" I asked, pointing a finger at him "uh. I zink so" Antoine answered "why do you need to know?" he asked.

"I have Hershey's hairbrush, and a clump of her fur is stuck in it. Also I do have her precious jewelry in her box also her clothing and wedding dress, also I have her favorite hand–held mirror" I explained, "T.M.I" he said. "Yeah, I should have stuck to the hairbrush. After we eat, I'll grab it and we can get to Freedom H.Q."

Minutes later, we're riding on my motorbike and Antoine's holding on to me for dear life. I know that he can ride an air–board or "Extreme Gear" the Babylon Rogues likes to call them, or drive an airship, but he's new to riding on a bike… so I'm okay with him holding on to me.

"Is my tail in your face, mate?!" I yelled to him, "yes!" he yelled back "and eet'z very soft!" okay, no one told me that before and I find it a little weird "thanks mate" I said anyways, even though it's strange, I do find it as a compliment... I do like to keep my fur clean. I then wrap my tail around him so he wouldn't fall off when I stop the bike, once we were close outside of the H.Q. I did an impressive swerve and parked right next to the door.

"Sorry about getting my fur in your mouth, mate" I apologized, as he handed me his goggles and helmet. "Eet'z okay, I kept moi mouth closed" we enter the building and head for the lab "hey stinky. Antoine" Sonic says as we come in "and what's with the hairbrush?"

"I have Hershey's D.N.A in it so I could use the Sonic Tracker to find her" I explained to the Hedgehog, "Sonic Tracker? It's in here!" Tails said. Instantly I walk in and he gives me a toothpick to get some of the fur out before handing the sample to him, then he gets down to work. "Alright, it'll take two to three minutes to search Mobius. I also got it set for Fantastasia too just in case."

I gave him a thumbs up as I took the brush and sat down next to Sonic as he plays his guitar "so Geoff, long time ago you said Hershey was dead, and now your tracking the world for her?" as he strums some chords "I know I said that before, but I'm just checking incase she really is, theories can be proven you know."

"Sometimes they can be wrong" a voice said, and we both look at the front door, seeing Isabel come in "centuries ago on Earth, someone said that the Sun was going around the earth. Someone said that the world was flat. Those theories were wrong and everyone believed them until they were corrected, the Earth is round and goes around the Sun. But the hardest theory to tell is if Pluto is a star or not… maybe it's both."

"A star is like the Sun, is Pluto on fire?" Tails asked from the lab, "the Sun is not on fire. It's a flaming ball of gas, Tails! And no, Pluto is the farthest away from it!" Isabel said, "Then no, it's not a star. By the way, Geoffrey, Hershey is not on Mobius."

That got me worried, what if she's not on Mobius or Fantastasia… what if I jinxed her to die? Then I would be a terrible husband, I love, love, love Hershey and would never let anybody hurt her… I love her very much and I love her in my heart… she's the most beautiful cat I've ever laid my eyes on, Hershey's a lucky one.

"But she is on Fantastasia, and alive too. She's in the autumn part, but a dangerous location… it doesn't tell me where, but lets just say she's a slave for a witch" Tails informed me. "Oh no, I must rescue her! She must be scared and frightened, probably starved! I must go!" I said, "Then do it man! I'll let you crash on the couch, but do you want a blanket?" Sonic suggested.

"Uh, yeah. And thanks. Antoine, make sure he doesn't draw on my face with marker… or do anything else" I said, kicking off my boots and slip off my glove. "Sure, and are you sure you don't want backup or anyzing" as I lie down, then gave him a chuckle "I am, just don't get your hair tied in a knot. But if anything gets out of hand, I'll call you for backup" putting on my crossbow and belt with a carrier to hold my darts and darts then placed my goggles on my face.

"Gotcha… and good luck Geoffrey" Antoine says as I put on the final thing; the amulet "also do tell Twinkle I said hello" the last thing I do is give him a nod and said "Hershey, here I come" before closing my eyes and going into deep, deep sleep. I open my eyes, in real life, they are… but not in the Dream World. I'm lying on the grass as Twinkle is flying over my face "hello Geoffrey" she said sweetly "what's with the goggles, weapon and uniform?" Instantly I sit up and look at myself, I'm wearing my green uniform.

"Oh, I'm just gonna save my wife Hershey from a witch" I said as she helped me up "oh, well. Can you stay for a while? My friends and I are getting bored without you guys, so can you stay here a little bit?" she asked, "has anyone came today?" questioning her and she shook her head "not since Antoine left."

I gave a smile to her, it wouldn't hurt to stay a bit "alright, I'll stay a bit. But who's the witch that has Hershey" I asked as I walk with Twinkle flying next to me, but a befuddled look was on her face and she shrugged "I dunno. There are like, ten witches in Cold Crisp Autumn" my mouth dropped and my eyes widened "ten witches?" I question in shock.

"Yeah, five nice ones and five mean ones" she said, and that really helps a lot. Okay, Tails said she was in a dangerous place as a slave, so that means one out of five evil witches have her held captive… but where? "Hershey is with a Bad Witch in a dangerous place, where would this place be?" I asked.

"Witch Castle, it's all the way to the Protection Barrier where the Nightmare Zone is. It's a long walk too! But don't forget, you have to stay here for a little while!" she said, "Thanks for the help. But one last question, do the five witches live in the Castle?" and she nodded.

"If you want to know where they live, find the Sugarberry Fairy… she'll lead you to a Troll named Rumpelstiltskin Runnel Stan M.O.B. He'll show you the way there!" I let out a sigh of relief "thank you, again. You're a really good friend, Twinkle. And how do you know this stuff?"

She shrugged "its secret. And I think the Sugarberry Fairy might like you if you please her" I gave her scoff "like what? Antoine turning into a Blackberry pleases you!" she gave a smile "that is _so_ true" now we were close to her friends, the three fairies were flying over a flower table "c'mon Geoff, sit down. And why not take off your uniform? It's not that cold out here" Sparkle said.

"I'm fine with it on, Spark. It's not like it's bugging me" as I sit down on the comfy chair "so what have you girls been doing?" I ask, "Nothing but eating chocolate. We're so, so, so bored without you guys. You are a lot of fun" Glimmer said… but I notice that Frostbite isn't here.

"Oh, thanks. But where's the winter fairy?" questioning the green fairy. "Doing her duty for Queen Frostine, like she does always" Twinkle said "and did Antoine tell you anything?" I nodded, "he says _hello_" then she smiled. "Well tell him I said hello when you get back to the Reality World" as Sparkle handed me a purple cup cake.

"Will do" I say before I ate it, "anyways. That was a nice little talk, but I better get going now." But Twinkle gave me a sad look. I had only stayed for _about_ or _almost_ two minutes… I'll stay a little longer so the girls wouldn't get bored. "Okay, but I'm not staying for too long you know" that's when Twinkle kissed me on the cheekbone "alright Anto– _I mean_ Geoffrey. Sorry, I'm used to being around Ant more than the others."

My stomach growls and Sparkle gets me a huge chocolate cupcake with four Oreo's stuck in them "thank you" I say before eating it. After every bite was gone, my stomach growls again, I look down and my whole uniform was greenish purple then my stomach began to expand… I was turning into a raspberry all over again.

"Oh dear" I said, as my ears flatten "why did you do this to me?" while my cheast and back were expanding and my body becoming a Raspberry, but since I'm between a small space, the front of my Raspberry body pushes the flower table back but instead it pushes a small bit of it up. "Well since our babe, Antoine, isn't here. Guess like you'll have to be our babe" Twinkle explained. _Antoine is their babe? …Oh, she's replacing babe with the naughty word, I see!_

When I got myself out, they kiss my swelled cheekbones and rub my Berry tummy… kissing that as well. I look down at my jumpsuit and I'm impressed that it hasn't ripped from my Berry big size, but I can feel the sweatshirt riding up my belly. Now I look at the ground where my belt is, it's unbuckled but Glimmer puts it on the table "thanks" I said.

My stomach growls again and a tight air pressure fills it. "Ow" my stomach hurts a little, but I feel one of the fairies pat the perfect spot on my abdomen and the air escapes through my nostrils. "Thank you" they continued their fun until they decided to tip me to the floor and sit on my stomach. "Girls, what're you–?" then they began tickling me, I laughed as their tiny hands traveled around my big belly "stop! Stop! Stop! Truce, yield, uncle! Do I need to wave a white flag or something?"

"Nope" Twinkle said, before kissing my nose "but you are a good replacement babe" now I'm back up my feet again from the fairies' help. "Um… thanks? Anyways, can one of you girls pull down my green sweatshirt? It feels uncomfortable ridded up" I asked, that's when Twinkle gave a shriek in delight "I'll be happy to" she said.

"Okay, but don't touch anything personal. Got it?" she nodded before flying down my jumpsuit, I could feel the shirt being pulled down as she rubs my furry tummy. Then I felt her pat it and I let out an _'urp'_ with my mouth closed before blowing it out my nostrils. Soon my shirt was completely pulled down, but she's still in there "Twinkle, what're you doing in my jumpsuit?" I asked, then felt her rub my stomach again.

"Sorry, it's that your fur is oh so soft and I wanna take a nap in it" I hear her say, but I roll my eyes "someday, but not today. Can you please get out now?" she finally flew out and kissed my black little nose before hugging my mussel. "Twinkle, I know you're nice and sweet. But can I have my own personal space now?" she flew back about a feet away from me "oh… um, sorry. Since the Berry People's extinction, we had nothing to love on. But since you Mobians became Berries and came here, you guys were much more fun to us than them, and you guys are soft, really soft! Also we think you guys are very cuddly and very comfortable to sleep on!"

"Thanks Twinkle" I said "no body has ever called us that before, besides Isabel since she's the only nice human around who really likes to pick us up and hug us" that got the three laughing "then she must be a nice gal" Glimmer said, trying to calm down. "She is, and since you girls had your fun. Can one of you take me to Cold Crisp Autumn?" I asked, Twinkle nodded "sure. I'll do it" before turning to her friends "I'll be back."

Then she sprinkled pink dust on me. It makes my nose twitch and feels like I'm gonna sneeze "ugh" I said, shaking my head to get rid of the sneezing feeling "sorry, that happens all the time when I use Fairy Dust." I twitch my nose a bit "its okay, Twinkle." The dust lifted my into the air, I was flying off the ground. "Hey Sparkle, can you put his belt into his pack?" Twinkle asked and the purple fairy did so.

"Thanks for the help you guys, this mission will be a piece of cake" I said, but the worried look on Twinkle's face tells me it's not gonna be. "Other than Trolls and Witches, There are thieving Goblins out there. They steal anything, especially things that are shiny and reflect light." That's when I look down at my amulet and back at her "yeah, that includes your Berry amulet as well."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" I asked. "Yes, they hate fire. They can't swim or climb up trees. But more than anything, they hate the smell of a skunk's spray… it burns their nostrils. Also they do hate onions" she informed me, "that's good to know. And besides, they might be afraid of me because I am a skunk" I say.

"Yes they probably will. But you're wearing a jumpsuit, how can you spray them if you're dressed?" she asked. "Well you did tell me that they hate fire, but do they hate bright light?" I ask, but she shrugged "maybe or maybe not. If they do, tell me when the mission is over."

Okay, so Goblins hate my spray. Onions and fire, I bet my bombs and light darts will come in handy when I'm fighting those buggers. "Thanks, now lets go" I said, then she held one of my fingers and we flew past miles and miles of land until we were in Cold Crisp Autumn. There were leaves on the ground and the sky was an icy blue color, the place just looks like a normal autumn season.

"Here we are, Geoffrey" Twinkle said as she put me back on the ground gently "than–" I say, but was interrupted "your welcome, and you said thanks seven times you were here. If you want to get the Sugarberry Fairy's attention, just eat from the Sugarberry bush over there" she pointed to it and I turn my head to it before turning my head to her.

"Okay, and if you see Frostbite. Tell her I said hello" she gave a nod "I will, and good luck finding Hershey" she said, and I gave her a smile "thank you, Twinkle" I say, before she flew back to Flower Blossom Acre. I turn my head back to the bush and smiled, but before I made my way over there, I turned myself normal and put my belt on with the multiple weapon pockets for my darts and bombs.

I got them perfectly organized from the Shocker Stun Darts to the Light Flash Darts, and I do have Bomb Darts. Quickly I look around incase a Goblin was watching as I tuck my amulet in my shirt, then walked over to the bush and began eating the purple fruit. I look around the area and there's still no fairy, but as I wait, my mind starts wondering what the Goblins would look like.

_Are they green or purple? Do they have sharp fangs or normal teeth like a human, but since she said that they can't climb, they must be short as gnomes_. I snicker at that thought,_ but how can they steal my amulet if I'm taller than them? They probably might pull at my tail and hit me with sticks that they're strong enough to carry, like twigs or very thin sticks_.

I get out of La–La–Land and look around, and then I hear a rustling sound. Instantly I'm on guard and load a Light Flash Dart to my crossbow, then cautiously walk over to the bush in front of me a few feet away. "Say Cheese, Troll Breath" before activating it and shielding my eyes from the blinding light, that should scare it off. I thought, looking back at the bush. But what comes out is a dark purple sparkle "Augh! Who called me Troll Breath?" it demanded.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry for flashing you, little fairy. I thought a Goblin was in the bush" I apologized, "its okay. I had my eyes closed anyways, who are you?" the sparkle asked. "Oh, um, my name is Geoffrey St. John. And who are you?" I asked. "Sugarberry the Fairy" then I heard her say "hurry up, Honeysuckle! I met a new friend!" then a honey colored sparkle comes out of the bush.

"H–h–hi, my name is Honeysuckle the Fairy. And I help the bees get to the Flower Blossom Acre to get the honey from the flowers and bring it to The Hive" she said nervously. "Uh, sometimes Honey can be shy around new people. But just for a question, are you… a Berry?" Sugarberry asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Raspberry" I say, before showing my amulet to the girls. Honey lets out a happy girly shriek "OH–MY–GOSH–OH–MY–GOSH–OH–MY–GOSH! A REAL LIVE BERRY PERSON STANDING BEFORE ME!" then she shook my hand "HI, MY NAME IS HONEYSUCKLE THE FAIRY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! OH RIGHT, I HEARD YOUR NAME IS GEOFFREY ST. JOHN WHEN YOU WERE TALKING TO SUGARBERRY! SPEAKING OF SUGARBERRIES, WHY ARE THEY A PURPLE COLOR WHEN THEY COULD BE PINK, YELLOW, OR BLUE?! BUT WHY PURPLE? I KNOW THAT PURPLE STANDS FOR THE COLOR OF ROYALTY, BUT THAT MEANS WE DON'T HAVE TO CALL THEM YOUR MAJESTY OR YOUR HIGHNESS WHEN WE SEE ONE!" then she took a pause from talking hyperactively and very fast that I could barely make out a word she said.

"Who are you again?" Honeysuckle asked, my eyes were widened in fright when she was blabbing her mouth off. "Geoffrey St. John" I said, like I had no clue what else to say. Then I turn my head to Sugarberry, giving her a confused look as I point to the hyperactive fairy _'she does that sometimes'_ Sugar mouths to me.

"Um, okay. But you could have warned me before she started talking… really fast" I said, "sorry, she becomes creepy when she's nervous and has no control of what she says. But it's nice to meet you Mr. St' John."

"It's nice to meet you both, Sugarberry and Honeysuckle. Sorry that I ate from your bush, I had to get your attention so I could ask you something" I said, "okay. You can tell me as we walk and talk. But for us fairies, we fly and talk" Sugar said. "Twinkle the Fairy has told me that you know a Troll that can take me to Witch Castle."

The two gasped "Witch Castle? Are you crazy? That place is the second dangerous place in all of Fantastasia! Legend says that when people go into the Castle, they never come out alive to tell the tale! I heard that if you're rude and displease them, they kill you and turn you into stew."

My eyes widen a bit "I know, they're that terrifying, also they use your bones to make their beds and eat your eyeballs fresh from your sockets" that got my body shuttering and skin crawling "okay, I think that's enough for me. I don't want to end up spitting out the cupcakes I eaten. I just want to get to Witch Castle to save my wife, Hershey. She must be so scared working as a slave for those… evil swine" I said.

"Ah, language Geoffrey. You don't want to be around five Witches when you say that" Honeysuckle said. "Okay, but will you guys help me get to Rum–" I said, but was cut off from Sugarberry "hush, don't say his name out loud" she whispered to me. "Why?" I whisper back, "he doesn't want anyone to know his name. That's the point of crossing his bridge, you have to guess his name three times or else he eats you alive."

I raise a brow at the fairy "it's true! Not all Trolls are nice! If you get on their bad side, they turn into a monstrous form then skin ya' alive! Trust me, him and I are great friends and I suggest you be nice to him, he looses his temper easily" she said, and I give her a nod. "Got it, I'll stay on Ru– _I mean_ –his good side. So I'm guessing you, helping me is a yes!"

She nodded "If you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" I raised a brow at her "what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"It started a long, long time ago. When the five Good Witches were making a new kind of fruit; the rare Blue Raspberry, the five took every Raspberry People from villages to choose one to eat it and become the new Raspberry. They finally chose a person, but instantly became slaughtered by a jealous cruel man. He slaughtered as most as he can before the Good Witches turned him into the Blue Raspberry Temple in the Cold Crisp Autumn. The Good Witches decide that is was best to keep their invention hidden and protected from everyone else for their own good. Legend says that a Good Witch gave a Bad Witch the Blue Key to unlock the sealed doors to the temple to protect it from the other living Raspberry People. After that, Scourge killed every Berry Person in the villages, and they were never heard from again" she said.

"But what I want you to do it to eat the Blue Raspberry and become it, I heard that other people are trying to find it. But only _he_ knows where it is." _Rumpelstiltskin_, I thought. "Alright, I can get the key after we rescue Hershey. C'mon Sugarberry, lead the way!" then we picked up speed and I followed the two fairies.

Isabel; That was a great chapter!

Geoffrey; Indeed, I cannot wait what happens next!

Isabel; Maybe you get to fight Goblins!

Geoffrey; Oh Gods no *sweat drops* please no.

Nack; *Laughs* I'll bring the popcorn.

Knuckles; I'll get the soda!

Tails; I'll buy candy!

Sonic; And I'll get the Chili Dogs!

All but the Blue Blur; Really Sonic?!

Isabel; Please do comment and subscribe, I don't have that many people doing that so *gets down on knees and clasp hands together* please! Please! Please comment and subscribe please!


	15. Troll and Goblins

Troll and Goblins

7/7/2014

*Geoffrey*

I never felt so tired from walking before, we have traveled for thirty minutes and who knows how long we'll be there. "Don't worry, Geoff. Just twenty more minutes, and we'll be there. I promise." Sugarberry said. "Okay, but can I take a rest? My ankles never hurt this much before" as I now hoist myself and sit on a large rock. "Alright, I don't mind the rest. We got plenty of time" Honeysuckle said, and then the two sat on my shoulders.

Since they're close to me, I can see what they look like. Sugarberry has black hair and purple eyes, wearing a dress of silk and the color of wine. She wore matching leggings and slip on shoes.

Honeysuckle has golden hair in a braid and yellow eyes, wearing a cowgirl hat, an orange singlet, a leather jacket, jean shorts and cowgirl boots. It's almost like she and Bunnie are almost like sisters, but in different worlds.

"So you two never met a Berry Person before?" I asked. "Yeah, when I was little. Every night I asked my parents to tell me the tale of the Berry People. I asked many times that I remember it by heart" Sugarberry said "then one day I met Honeysuckle and we became friends. But when I found out that she likes Berry People as much as I do. Even though our parents told us they were extinct, we still kept an eye out incase."

I gave her a nod "I see. So that's why Honeysuckle was being crazy" and Sugarberry hummed _'uh–huh.'_ Then there was small silence before we saw a Goblin stumbling–slash–walking to us and it made weird noises as it did so. I was right about it being short as a gnome, but it's a mucus green color with dried mud on its self and light brown overalls.

"That's a Goblin?" I whispered, it did have pointy ears though like it should but they were bat like and not elf like. "Yep" Sugar said, the Goblin turns and sees me then cocks its head to the side like a confused dog. "What? I'm just sitting here" I said to it. The Goblin's head is in its normal position, then grabs a pinecone and chucks it at me… but it hits rock instead.

When it hit the rock, his eyes follow it until the pinecone hits the ground. He pulls at his ears and jumps up and down, making weird noises out of his mouth that I couldn't understand a thing. "Okay, I'm gonna be the first to say it. What the Hell is wrong with it?" but the girls hum _'I don't know'_ with a shrug.

"They're always like that, nothing but brainless thieves" Sugarberry said. "Well. It's scaring me" that's when I get a Light Flash Dart ready in my crossbow as I slowly made my way down. Okay Geoffrey, it's just a little Goblin. Just keep your tail out of its reach. I thought to myself, "hi little guy" I said and it stops throwing its tantrum, but reeks like weeks old trash in a hot dumpster during summer. It burns my nostrils that I had to breathe through my mouth.

"You like shiny things?" now I got its attention "well I have something for you that's nice, shiny–" that's when I activate it "–and bright!" the three of us shield our eyes as I climb up the rock. The Goblin looks angrier; it had it's hands covering it's eyes, stomping the ground as it made those noises again… but louder!

"Okay, one of you two girls get me a long stick please. I'm gonna get it out of our way" I said, "on it!" Sugarberry says before flying away. I am now standing on top of the rock as I watch more Goblins come. My eyes widen "_o_h no! This can't be good!" the Goblin I flashed had one hand on its eyes then points at me as it stomps the ground making those blabby sounds.

"Sugar! Hurry! More are coming!" I said. Oh dear… what's my Berry power that Sonic the Warlock gave me? I thought as the Goblins were talking gibberish. Quickly I– _actually_ –took it out, and became the first to read the pamphlet.

_~Raspberry Run–away_

_ This is an uncommon ability; the person who has this ability can run up to the speed of sound and runs from his/her enemies. Also he or she can summon raspberry bushes, but the fruit mutates into raspberry monsters that he or she can control without everything going out of whack to use to attack the enemy._

A grin instantly forms on my face, I put away the pamphlet and I see many Goblins armed with pinecones… facing me. "… Aw nuts" I said. The one I flash points at me and says a gibberish noise that probably means _"fire"_ in their own language. Sugarberry gives me the stick. Then she and Honeysuckle hid for cover as I'm hitting pinecones like a baseball bat and barely getting hit.

Some go over my head. Hit the rock. Or go past my sides. One out of who knows how many, would probably think they would get lucky when they see me about to get hit, but instead it gets hit back "quick Sugar, load up one of my Light Flash Darts so I can blind them for a few seconds to use my power!"

"And get them even madder? I don't think it's a good idea!" she said, "trust me, Sugar. When I'm done with them, they're gonna be terrified, and they'll never gonna mess with the one named Geoffrey St. John!" I said in triumph. "O–okay Geoff" Sugar said "whatever you say. Just hit with your left hand" I did so as I tried to keep my right arm still.

"Okay, it's loaded" she said. Instantly I shot it, but I accidentally fired a Bomb Dart "oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I was afraid you might rush me!" Sugar said sadly and began crying. _Oh my God… I'm becoming an awful person_ "its okay, Sugar. I know you didn't mean to. And if I do rush you again, tell me and I'll stop. Okay Sugar?" I said "and please don't cry. I'm sorry for the way I behaved, okay?" she nodded.

"Good, now let's finish this" I said, before loading a Light Flash Dart "and I bet you didn't know which is which, right? People make mistakes, no ones perfect… except for this shot" before firing it, blinding the Goblins but the three of us shield our eyes.

"Power of the Raspberry Amulet, I call upon your magic to release the beasts and attack the Goblins. Please obey my commands and fight back, Raspberry Run–Away!" I said. My amulet and my hands glow a Raspberry color, then the bush grows behind the Goblins and the fruit start to mutate into very tall beasts. "Quick girls, while we have the chance!" I said, then the two fairies land on my shoulders as I jump off the rock but was caught by one of my minions, landing on his hand before touching the ground.

"Thanks! I'll call you another time when I need you! But right now, see ya' later!" as I run away with the girls following me "so this is what Sonic feels when he's running at Super Speed! I feel amazing!" but I hear Sugarberry scoff "you're such a silly, Geoff."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult" I say "but I think it's a compliment" while the wind is blowing through my white hair "but I think that if you leave your minions, the spell wears off if you use both powers" she said, and instantly I stop. Quickly I get the amulet out and the glow dies out "dang it, I wish it lasted long enough" gritting through my teeth.

"Sorry Geoff, there are limits in magic. You can't make them go on forever as you please" Honey explained. "Right, lets continue walking until we meet up with you–know–who" I say, but as soon as the first step was taken… my stomach growled. _Ugh! Not now!_ I thought, but Sugarberry handed me something in a tin metal cover.

I unwrap whatever is in it… and it's an Arby's roast beef sandwich. Isabel loves those! She told me that they taste really good. Instantly I swallow it down until there's nothing left "thanks for the sandwich, Sugar. We don't need to attract any more Goblins today" that's when she kisses my cheek "you're welcome, Geoffrey" before giggling. "What's so funny?" but she just giggled more "Sugar, what is it?" she pointed at me and I raise a brow at her. Then I look down and I am… Raspberry–fied "crud" I just say.

_I'm probably guessing this would happen if I use both my powers… and leaving my minions. Note to self; if you don't want this to happen again, don't leave your army. The amulet might be the remote to my army's control; if I'm far away then the spell would wear off. Turn me back to normal again please._

I'm still looking at myself and nothing has happened. _Turn me back to normal again please_. I think again, and still nothing. But I notice that down in my jumpsuit, my amulet's glowing "Sugarberry?" I asked as I stop "my amulet is glowing in my jumpsuit, can you take it out please?"

She nodded and pulled it out "that's weird, your amulet says; 0:24:35… 34… 33 seconds until you can use your powers again and become normal" she reported. "Hmm, the timer must have went off when my powers did, huh? Okay, I can live like this for twenty five minutes" before she put it back in my jumpsuit. We continued going, but I wish I had my motor bike with me; this adventure/rescue would be far faster if I had it… but still, it can ride on grass but there are too many potato sized– _and smaller_ –rocks around here and could possibly crash… so being on foot is the safest way to go.

"Okay, since after the whole super speed thing. We should be closer right about now" Sugarberry said, that is true… after the whole run–like–Sonic, we might be closer than we thought. About five minutes, we arrived at a small canyon with a wooden bridge, but it doesn't look small enough to jump across though.

"Hello? Mr. Troll, are you here?" I shouted down the canyon, it was a long drop but not a death drop. "Yeah, I'm here. Gimme a minute to climb up" he said, and I see him walk up to our side of the canyon dirty climb a thick white rope, my eyes trailed up until I turn my head to see a huge metal hook stuck in the dirt with the rope tied around it, sitting almost three feet away.

"Holy cheese" I said in shock, "admiring my five foot hook, I see. I made that myself and I made more when it gets too rusty to hold the rope. Every time it rains hard, that's the opportunity to stick it in the ground four feet and don't use it until the mud hardens or else it's slip out like wet soap on a bowling alley" Rumple said with a Scottish accent.

"But anyways, what're you doing at my bridge, Sugarberry?" the Troll asked "and who's the skunk?" I turn around and Rumple is almost like a Goblin but his skin is like human and about five inches taller, his eyes are a rich forest green but wore dirty overalls and gloves with brown shoes with dried mud on them also he does have a tool belt.

"I'm Geoffrey St. John, Mr. Troll. Um… were we interrupting anything?" I asked, he turns to me "not really, whenever no one comes, I always get bored until somebody comes along and tries to succeed my Guess the Name game so they can cross my bridge. So no, you weren't interrupting anything" as he looks at my eyes then observes my body.

"So, I'm guessing that you're a Berry Person" Rumple said, "more like a Berry Mobian" that's when I got an idea and a devious smile forms on my face "so you like Guessing Games, huh?" I asked.

"Oh yes, lots of fun. Especially the tricky ones like my Guess the Name game. And I do love it when people get my name wrong, sometimes I cheat when they get it right saying its wrong. Why do you want to know?" he asks.

"Well, I was thinking I could turn the table for once. Can you try to guess what kind of Berry I am?" I asked, wishing I could cross my arms. "Easy, you're a Raspberry" looking into my eyes. Impressive, he got it right like as the saying goes; first luck for beginners.

"How did you know that I was a Raspberry?" I asked the Troll. "I was born with the nose of a hound; I could smell the juice inside of you" he said, then I gave him a puzzled look "really? I never knew that Trolls had dog senses" take Lightning for example; when he joined Mongul and became a Fearsome Foursome or "Destructix" he was given super hearing to hear things miles and miles away like a dog.

"Nah, I was making that up. I can see the Raspberry color on your face, Geoffrey" he said. Oh, right. I'm a black and white skunk; the Raspberry color is given easily away by my white fur. "I forgot about that" I said, frowning.

Rumple laughs "sorry about that. But anyways, why do you need me for?" he asks, "well we were wondering if you could take us to Witch Castle. My wife Hershey is in there and she must be terrified" I explained to him.

"Okay, I'll take you" he says. I give another puzzled look "really?" questioning the Troll. "Yeah, like I said before; I'm bored. I need to get out and go on an adventure, so I'm coming with you guys to Witch Castle!"

"Alright, but is there any chance to get us there faster?" he shook his head. "It's a long walk, Geoffrey. Probably might take us almost the whole night to get there. But I do know a camp sight on the other side of the canyon, we can rest when we get there" before looking up at the sky "it's getting pretty late."

I look at the bridge, it looks mighty new and strong enough for my Berry weight "okay, let's go before dark" we pressed on and walked the bridge. It was long and sturdy but a little dirty, yet I get nervous when it creaks a bit like it might break but its long enough to hold me.

"Are you okay, Geoff?" Honeysuckle asks me, "I'm fine. Just a little nervous about the creaking though" I said. "Its okay, sometimes I get nervous with rope bridges and how they swing side to side like they want to fling you off" she admitted. "But you're a fairy; you can fly and don't have to worry about the swinging of the bridge" proving a point, "I know. But I still get nervous."

Once we were finally on the other side, the forest almost looks like a tropical forest of trees. "So, now we're in a jungle?" I asked, "It's sorta like one mixed with a bit of swamp but no mosquitoes or any blood sucking parasite" that got me relieved "still a forest through, but has more trees. We'll be at the camp sight in ten minutes."

Another relief, but I wish I could take a small break from walking though but what if another Goblin showed up? Then the whole thing would start all over again, but it's just ten minutes away, no biggie. My eyes look up and vines are dangling down from the treetops, fun to swing on over a canyon though but most could be snakes to let their tail dangle over. I move my eyes down so my iris and pupils are in the middle, seeing the autumn scenery from everywhere.

Glad that I have my fur, sweater and jumpsuit to keep me warm but I feel a little too warm "hey guys, can we take a rest? My body is starting to overheat, and I don't want to get a–"

"Heatstroke? Okay, we can rest" then sat down on a boulder but I had to stand up because of my Berry body, and why do I have the feeling that someone's watching me… and why? Then I looked over at Sugarberry, she seems to be collecting leaves and sticks in a pile. Then she stopped and zapped the pile until she made a Chinese fan, then used it to cool me off "thank you, Sugar" that's very generous of you.

Once my body fully cooled, I had the strength to get up and walk again so we started pressing on "you guys really helped me with this mission, how can I repay you guys back?" I asked, "you don't need too. You repaid us already by your friendship" Sugar said before kissing a swelled cheekbone of mine. I blush a brighter Raspberry color "thanks Sugar."

About ten minutes later, we were at the camp sight and it looks like everyone's going in their tent. We went into an empty one with sleeping bags and a blow up bed with no blankets, I called dibs on it. Sugar helped me lay down and got one of the unused bags to cover me with when she unzipped it after getting my belt, goggles and pack off.

"Thank you and goodnight" I whispered as the lights went out then rolled to my side, feeling the juice slosh a bit. But as minutes flew by, the colder it gets, and I feel like I'm sleeping in a bat cave. My body shivers from the icy wind as I try to sleep, but I wish I was in that warm flower again.

Then I heard the tent being unzipped a bit… and closed, probably one of the girls needed to do something… but I'm still cold. I wish that I was warm so I can easily sleep. Now I felt my cold nose being rubbed and it feels warm again, then something comes under the blankets and wraps my body… now I feel even warmer.

Now I can easily sleep without a problem, but I hope that we won't have to run into any annoying Goblins tomorrow, I hate them so much. "Thank you" I mumble softly. Wait, when I was wrapped, it was done in a spiral… so that means. I open my eyes and look down at my cheast, a snake had its head resting on it as it slept… let's just hope it doesn't have a dream about catching mice or anything.

Now it's a little hard to sleep with a snake around me "Mr. Snake, wake up" I whisper as loud as I can without waking the others "Mr. Snake, wake up" it sorta obeyed me since it was tired. We were now looking at each other in the eyes "what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me in my sleep?"

"Not really" it whispered back "when I was in the trees, I saw you walk with the Troll and the fairies. But what really got me is that you were a black and Raspberry colored skunk, when I remembered that skunks are black and white. So that's when I realized you're a Berry Person" whenever it says a word with S or a word that _sounds_ like it has S in it then the snake sounds like its hissing.

"Who are you?" I asked, but I felt something cover my mouth… probably part of its tail "I'll get to that later, let me finish the story" it said "when you came here and went in the tent to sleep, you looked cold and miserable. So I decided I should come in here to warm you up. And my name is Kaa."

"Well if you're going to do that, don't kill me. And besides, snakes don't eat skunks" I said, "don't worry, I won't. And yes I know that, but what's you're name?" Kaa asked. "Geoffrey St. John" I told him "and I'm going back to sleep, Kaa. Goodnight" before closing my eyes and drift to sleep.

My dream is rescuing Hershey from those nasty witches. Her fur was messy and dirty, and also her clothes were torn and stained. I approach the witches in the castle with a bucket in my hands, holding it by the handle before splashing them with water and instantly they melt like a Popsicle in the sun. Hershey smiles at me and approaches to my side "lets go, luv" I said, before holding her hand and walking her out of the castle with me.

After saving Hershey, we head on to the Blue Raspberry Temple after finding the key. But I'm still wondering what it would look like… including the witches… lets just hope that it's goes easier than it sounds in my head.

Isabel; I feel sad. This story is short. :'-(

Geoffrey; Me too, Izzy, me too. :'-(

Isabel; The reason why is because it's 7/15/2014 and it's been a week having it unfinished. But the next story will be longer. It will have Geoffrey rescue Hershey and go into the temple.

Sonic; You can make it longer by Geoffrey fighting a ghastly ogre.

Geoffrey; *Looks at the hedgehog and slaps him in the back of the head* Shut up before I stun you again!

Sonic; *Slaps him back* make me!

Nack; *Gets in between the two* Now lets not fight here!

Isabel; *Looks at audience* Please review and subscribe before the two kill each other… please.

Nack; Yes, please do. It'll be worth your time to us.

Sonic; Nack! Get out of the way so I can show Stinky whose boss!

Geoffrey; Shut up, Blue Butt!

Isabel; Now would be the time. *Turns to Nack* should we get Scourge and Jeffrey St. Croix in here?

Nack; Yes, I think we should.

Geoffrey and Sonic; *Turns head to Isabel* NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	16. The Witch, the Cat, and the Temple

The Witch, the Cat, and the Temple

7/16/2014

(Note, 9/13/2014; sorry, I gotta rush this.)

(Note 2, 9/17/2014; SHIT! Geoffrey's gonna kill me! I've gotta get this done!)

(Note 3, 9/19/2014, 3:57 A.M; FINISHED! *squeal*)

*Geoffrey*

I woke up from my dream and stretched my body as much as I can. Turn me back to normal again please. I thought. My body turns to its regular state, awaking Kaa from slumber "good morning" I said tiredly and I rub my eyes as I get out from his coil's grasp. "Good morning" he said, yawning then rubbed his eyes with his tail.

"Good morning everyone" I say as the others awaken. "Good morning Geoffrey" Sugarberry said tiredly, but Honeysuckle seems like she's not a morning person. "Honey" I said "it's time for you to wake up" as I grab her from the spot where she's sleeping. "Five more minutes" she mumbled, I chuckled in amusement as she refuses to awaken. "Lemme guess, she hates mornings?" I asked, turning to Sugar. "Yep, and weekdays too" she added.

"Well, lets get going to the Castle" I said, "I bet if I use my powers again, we can get there quicker… after we eat while walking for a short time" then we got out of the tent. Sugar gave me another Arby's sandwich. I hold Honey in one hand and the sandwich in the other, careful to not drop either of them. "Hey, Mr. Troll. Do witches melt if they touch water? I was just wondering" I said, "only bad witches melt by touching water" Rumpel told me. "It doesn't matter how they touched it. Just only matters that the water got on them."

"Ah, thank you for the help" I said to him. "You're welcome, Geoffrey" Rumpel said. After I finished my breakfast, I put Honeysuckle in one of my belt pockets and Sugarberry sprinkled glittery stuff on Rumpel. It's probably like the pixie dust from Tinker Bell because he's flying inches off the ground. "Power of the Raspberry Amulet, I call upon your magic to release the speed and let me run across the land. Please obey my commands and help me, Raspberry Run–Away!"

I started running and everything was almost a huge blur, but I can still see the things in front of me. So this is what it feels like to be Sonic; fast, blue, and heroic. It's nice and all to have that feeling, but I'm not him… I'm me. Now my ear is being pulled and I stop. "What? What's going on?" I asked. "Sorry Geoff, I had to let you know that we're here" Sugar said.

Where I was standing is in front of a dark spooky forest with many thunderclouds in the air above it. "This is the Witch Forest. Everywhere you go makes you feel like you've been walking in circles. That's the Witches' point of hiding the castle; if you don't know where you're going in the forest… you'll never find a way there. Legend says that anyone takes a step foot in, they can never take a foot step out" Rumpel said.

"Why?" I ask the Troll. "This place is crawling with bloodthirsty monsters and living trees that grab you and eat you alive. I know because I worked for the witches once. So I know every corner of the place, but just incase I forgot, I left markings to the exit and the witches never noticed" before pointing to a tree. I turn my head towards where he was pointing and it looks like he dragged a knife across it.

"You used a knife, clever little Troll" I said, "now lets start following the path," We took the first step in and I'm a little nervous about what's gonna happen when we get deeper in. So after taking a few steps, it feels like the world is getting darker and darker. "Is this eternal darkness another thing to hide the castle?" I asked. "Yep, the farther we walk, the darker it gets. They have the whole place darkened so the predators can easily hunt without a single shadow to give them away" Rumpel explained.

"Also it's hard to see in the dark, but the creatures are terrified of light, it's their only weakness" he said. "Well then. Sugar, can I have a flashlight please?" I asked, "Sure Geoffrey" she said before it was summoned in my hand and turned on. "I'm guessing the witches hate light since this place is forever dark. And why isn't this place in the Nightmare zone?" I asked.

"Fall is the time of Halloween, duh" Rumpel said "and besides, the Nightmare Zone and Cold Crisp Autumn would be together if the Protection Barrier wasn't in the way. The Nightmare Zone is combined with Halloween and everyone's worst fear. Everyone on Earth and Mobius has a fear, don't you have one?" he asked. Yes I do, but I don't want to tell him I do. My worst fear is Ixis Naugus coming back from the dead to kill me for betraying him.

"Yes, but I'm not saying it" I said, "I rather like to keep the fear to myself," then I looked at Rumpel. "Ah, okay. That's cool. You can keep your fear a secret" he said. Rumpelstiltskin Runnel Stan M.O.B, what does the M.O.B stand for? Runnel almost sounds like Rumpel, but there is only one 'N' in Rumpelstiltskin, so where did the other 'N' come from? "Why are you eyeing me, boy? You need to focus on what's a head of you, a tree nearly grabbed you" Rumpel asked, instantly I turn my head straight.

"Sorry, I was wondering about your name, Rumpelstiltskin Runnel Stan M.O.B" I said. "Yeah, I have the weirdest name ever. Blame my mom for it. She came up with it and my father agreed" he said as I dodge a tree and shining a light on it. Soon I heard a dog whimpering, a few feet away was a wolf like creature laying down with one of it's front paw laid sideways.

I run to him, get down on my knees and pet his head. "What's wrong boy?" I asked, then I shined the flashlight on his paw and a thorn was stuck in it. "Aw, it's okay. I'll get it out" carefully I grab it and gently wiggled it out until it was free, but the paw was bleeding. Soon we got it wrapped up and taken care of. "There, you're better now" I said, scratching it behind one of its ears.

The wolf's resemblance almost looks like Nack, but instead of purple and white, it's purple and blue. "Nack?" I asked it, the wolf gave out a whine with its head turned towards me… that seemed to be its name. "Your name is Nack?" I asked it and it nodded, "oh. You can understand me, can you talk?" Nack looked away for a second before looking back at me. "Y–yeah" he answered, and then he was about to get up to walk on it's four legs, so I moved aside and it stood on its two hind legs instead. "So you're like a wolf and a Mobian at the same time?" I asked.

"Yes, I can stand on twos and fours" he said, "my name is Nack the Whinging Were–Weasel, but you can call me Fang. It's nice to meet you Geoffrey." I'm shocked, how did he know my name "Fang, how did you–"

"Isabel told me about her Mobian friends on Mobius. My friends and I live there now in the forest in a six foot house. It's very peaceful and quiet in the forest than it is on Earth" he said "also Izzy's really nice, she feeds us humans because we can't have animal meat from her world, raw or cooked, it doesn't matter, we get sick anyhow."

"Okay, let's walk and talk" I said and we continued going forward. "I have a few questions; if you live on Mobius, how are you here? Why does Isabel give you humans to eat and why haven't you eaten her yet?"

"Hard to explain, but humans is our food resource because we can't eat other animals. Our bodies won't take it like we're allergic. And besides, Isabel's nice! She's the only person who cares about us and the only one that'll feed us," Fang explained. After walking a bit, we finally made it to Witch Castle. "I know where they mostly stay, the Slave room. That's where your Hershey might be," Rumple said.

I am glad there is no alligator moat around it though, if there was… then it might make our journey difficult. Luckily there is no moat, just a double door opened up a crack. Then we entered the castle, following Rumple. It's dark in here, but due to the fairies' light, I can sorta see. The inside and out looked like a medieval castle, it was made of stone. We went up some steps; they creaked a bit under our weight. Soon he led us to a room that was opened up a crack. I looked into it, couldn't see what was inside but I can hear witch cackling and someone crying… that must be Hershey!

I looked at the others, _'what are we gonna do?'_ I mouthed. Then Sugarberry flew to my ear, "I got a plan," she whispered. A barrier was created around us, "don't worry. The witches can't hear us when we're inside this mute shield. Anyways, I was planning for Rumple and Fang to create a distraction while Geoffrey is freeing Hershey, then splashes water on the witches. Make sure you make a lot of noise and destruction."

The barrier that sealed us was now gone, the Were–Weasel and the troll went in, howling and yelling. Hearing the sound of glass shattering and the witches screaming, then I went in. Sugar gave me a flashlight and searched the room until I found a black and white cat with green eyes, wearing a maid's outfit. "Hershey?" I asked the cat. "Geoffrey?" she asked me. "Yes, it's me, love. I came to rescue you!" I said. Hershey stood up and kissed me on the lips, "I knew you would save me!" she said happily. "Now we can be together, I'm sorry it took me a long time to find you, but everyday I promised myself I will see you again."

I returned the kiss, "now if you'll excuse me, I've got some witch killing to do. And, uh, is there a bucket of water somewhere?" asking Hershey. "I was washing their clothes with this," pointing down. I looked at she was pointing, it was a wooden tub filled with soapy water. "But you can use this!" she picks up something behind it, and empty metal pail. "Perfect, now lets show these witches who's boss," I said, smiling at the cat, and she smiles back.

I fill up the bucket with the water, and then let out a loud whistle. The five witches turn to me, they're ugly and disgusting with warts on their bodies. "You girls really need a shower," I said, before throwing water on them. Their bodies started to melt like popsicles in the sun, screaming their lungs off as steam emit from them until… they were gone. "Geoffrey! You did it! You saved me!" Hershey said. I nodded in agreement, "yeah. It's all over. But I got one last thing to do," I said. "Let's go guys," looking at my friends… but Rumple is giving a weird smile.

"Dude, you're freaking me out. Quit it with the smile." He doesn't, and then laughs a hearty laugh… an evil one that is. His skin rips apart like paper, then a being emerged from him. A green man made of thread, probably a potato sack person. "What… in the hell?" I asked, cursing a bit. The sack man clapped his hands, somehow making a clapping noise even though he's not made of skin. "Congratulations Geoffrey, you just saved me from doing a whole lot of grunt work," it said.

The fairies and the Were–Weasel stood away from this creature. "Um, Rumple… what happened to you?" I asked. The man chuckled, "oh, I'm not Rumple! That's not even my real name! Just a fake, my real name is the Oogie Boogie Man!"

(O_O…0o0 – your face.)

"What's going on? Why did we have to do your work when you could have done it yourself?!" I shouted at the creature, "That's simple dear Geoffrey; I used to be a living being of the Witch Forest, eating bugs and living a good life… that is until I had an idea to take over the witches' castle! So I made my way in, but turns out that they found out my master plan and trapped me in a Troll's body, I was stuck like that for years! But since you killed them and freed me, I can rule the forest and get back at the five Good Witches for turning me into an ugly being," Oogie explained.

"Wait! Are you the person who killed some guy for the Blue Raspberry?" I asked, Oogie shook his head, "no, _I_ was the one who _got_ killed. After when the selfish man did that, I was turned into this! The Good Witches sent me to the Witch Forest to hide me from everyone else! Ever since then, I was miserable, wanting to be myself again." Oogie finished.

"Maybe we can help. Sugar, Honey and I were gonna go to the Blue Raspberry Temple so I can eat the fruit. If the Good Witches show up, maybe I can ask them to turn you back. Sugarberry said that you knew where it is," I said. The sack man nodded, and handed me a map, "this is the location to where the Temple is from here. Now you only need the key, it might have been around a Witch's neck."

I looked at the area where the Witches have melted, and spot a blue key on the ground. Sugar also spot it and got it for me. "Thank you, Sugar," I said, then opened up the map; it looked very easy to find the Temple. "Okay, since Oogie is stuck here. We'll have to go without him. And I think it's best if we flew in the air. How hard is it to find the Blue Raspberry Temple?" Honey suggested. I nod in agreement, "remember. My marks on the trees will lead you on the way out," Oogie reminded.

"I remember," I said, looking over the map more. "Okay, I think I figured out our route. This might be a piece of cake." Then I put away the map, "Okay gang, lets go. Fang, you lead the way out." And we start walking.

Once we were at the end of Oogie's trail, I told Fang goodbye before he left into the forest. Then I looked at Hershey wearing the maid's dress, it was filthy, old and ragged. "_That_… is the most hideous maid's dress I've ever seen," I said, looking at it. Hershey looks at the outfit she's wearing, "yeah. I know." Sugar flies over her and sprinkles some dust over her.

The knotted dirty fur becomes clean and brushed, and the ugly dress turns into a beautiful blue silk gown, now Hershey looks even better. "Wow… you did a great job, Sugar!" I said, continuing to eye my wife. "You look… so beautiful." Then I hugged her and both of us kissed. "Aw, thank you Geoffrey," Hershey said, "but we should get a move on and find this temple that you were talking about." I nodded and Sugar sprinkled us both with the dust.

Gravity defied on us, Hershey and I held onto one fairy as we were dragged across. "Thank God I took a look at the map! Finding the temple will be easy peasy!" I looked at Hershey and she was confused.

"What's wrong Hersh'?" I asked, turning my head to her. "It's nothing, Geoff," she said. "But why are you looking for a 'Blue Raspberry temple'?"

"Oh, boy. Where do I begin to explain? It's a very long story, Hershey. Maybe someday I'll explain it to you when you feel ready, okay?" turning my head in front of me. "I understand, Geoffrey. You can tell me anytime, and I promise I won't judge." She said, I looked back at her and she's smiling. I smile back, "alright Hershey," then gave a wink.

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds… "We're here!" Sugar said. Then the two of us landed on the ground. The temple looked new… and blue, I smiled to myself. "Good, now we have to go inside and get the Blue Raspberry." We walked up to it, at the entrance, there was an imprint of the Blue Raspberry key that I had. Then I put the key in and it fit perfectly, then the entranced opened up like an automatic door.

The four of us went inside, it was bright inside… pretty obvious because this place is like fresh new and not crumbly. As we walked down the corridor, I looked to my left and saw drawings and ancient writings… it's talking about the event in the exact order.

The five good witches choosing a Raspberry person to eat the Blue Raspberry.

The Raspberry person getting killed by the jealous one.

The jealous one turning into the Blue Raspberry Temple, and the Raspberry person turning into Oogie by the good Witches. Oogie getting sent to the Witch Forest.

The five good Witches give the bad Witches the key. Oogie is given the map.

The five good Witches look into a crystal ball that shows the Blue Raspberry being sealed in a bubble.

Then there was writing in English that said; "ever since all the Berry People died under Scourge's wrath, only the last Raspberry Person can take the treasure of our temple."

And finally there was a picture of me and Silver with a huge question mark between us. I stopped at the picture, before turning my head forward. I'm looking at the Blue Raspberry in its light blue bubble, hovering above a huge death hole. Then five beautiful women appeared in white dresses, and have angel wings on their backs. But one of each is in a different race; one white, African American, Mexican, Japanese and French. (Sorry, I don't mean to be a racist. I just wanted to be creative; it would be boring if they looked the same.)

"Who dares enter the Temple of the Five Good Witches?" the white one said, in a voice like she has been disturbed like a ghost from its rest. "I'm sorry for intruding… but," I said, and then pointed at the picture of me and Silver. "I'm the Raspberry person you wanted… well one of them I suppose," I said, putting down my arm. The five women looked at it, and then back at me. I showed them my Raspberry amulet. "We see," the black one said. "You must be Geoffrey St. John, keeper of the sweet Raspberry Amulet," African American one said.

I nodded, "that's me. Can I please have the Blue Raspberry?" the five smile. "Yes, but lets have Silver's opinion first," the Japanese one said. A foot away from me was a bright glowing ball of white, it exploded and Silver appeared in front of me. He was hovering above the death pit due to his telekinesis, and then the hedgehog blinked and looked around.

"W–where… where am I?" he asks, and then sees the five good witches. "Hello Silver," the fifth witch said. "You're in the Blue Raspberry Temple in Cold Crisp Autumn. We just wanted if you wanted to take the Blue Raspberry," the Mexican said before pointing at it. "Um, will it turn me into a Blue Raspberry?" Silver asks, looking at it. The five Witches nodded. "It's a nice offer, but no thank you. I'm good being a normal Raspberry," Silver said, then grabbed it with his telekinetic powers and handed it to me. "I think someone deserves this more than I do," he added.

I took the bubble from him and instantly he disappears. _I've got to remember to thank him soon_. I thought, smiling. The bubble popped in my hand, letting the Blue Raspberry fall into my palm. That's when I took off my Raspberry Amulet then ate the fruit; tasty, yet a little tart. I turned to Hershey, immediately her expression changed from calm to shock. "Geoffrey, your face is turning into a light blue!" she exclaimed. I smile at her, "I know, Hershey. Don't freak out, I'm fine," then I turned back to the Witches.

"Thank you, I appreciate the gift," I said. The five smile back. "You're welcome, Geoffrey. And now for the finale, what is your wish?" the French one asked. "My wish?" I asked them, they nodded. "I wish for Oogie to be restored to his normal self again, before he turned into a sack monster." I said, "That is my wish."

The Witches nodded in understanding. "We see, so Oogie told you what happened to him?" the white one asked. "Yes ma'am, he did," I answer her. "Very well, we shall grant your wish. Now please leave the Temple St. John, and we a bid you a good day," the Mexican one said. The four of us left, when we exited the Temple, I was a big, plump, Blue Raspberry Mobian. "Geoffrey, are you feeling alright?" Hershey asked as Sugar put my Raspberry Amulet in my bag.

I nodded, "I'm very fine, Hershey. I'm just filled with Blue Raspberry juice, that's all," answering her. "But do you want to see an amazing place?" I asked. The black and white cat smiled, "sure. I bet it's romantic and beautiful," she said, before kissing me on the lips. The two of us left Cold Crisp Autumn after saying goodbye to Sugar and Honey. I showed her Candy Fields and she was amazed, after eating a couple of sweets, Twinkle returned Hershey to the Reality World where she was lying on top of me while on the couch. But when I saw her face after waking up, I'm glad to have my loved one returned to me.

Isabel; *relieved.* Thank Gods it's finally over.

Geoffrey; *ticked off.* Yeah, but I cannot believe you delayed that story for two months and three days.

Isabel; yeah… sorry, *Gives worried look and sweat drops.* Well at least after when Chapter 17 is over, Nack gets his turn.

Nack; *Wearing a party hat with a noise maker in his mouth, doing the peace sign with arms up in the air.* I cannot wait until it starts! *Gets all happy and excited.*

Isabel; *Turns to him* yeah, but you need to tone your excitement down a bit. And by the way, you're wearing a birthday party hat… not celebration.

Nack; *shrugs.* I don't mind.

Isabel; *turns to audience.* Sorry about the long wait, you guys. I promise I'll try to process my stories a bit faster next time, and please comment in the box down below, we would really appreciate it.

Sonic; *Sneaks up behind Nack with cake in hand, taps on weasel's shoulder.*

Nack; *turns around.*

Sonic; Happy Birthday, Nack! *says happily before he shoves cake in weasel's face.*

Nack; *Gets mad and ticked off.* It's not even my birthday you Goddamn hedgehog! *then chases after Sonic.*

Geoffrey; *rolls his eyes.* amateurs.


End file.
